Mission Impossible
by SoMaFOREVER
Summary: AU! I, Maka Albarn, am trying to save Death city's ranch! None of the horse I have been assigned to have been good enough. but one day out in a open field a albino horse walks up and since that day has everything gone up hill. Maybe OOC! Horse!Soul that's a thing now. First couple of chapters are being rewriten! You might need to reread them! (COMPLETE!)
1. The Start of it all

AN: hey look guys im soooo sorry... my writing is crap and i feel really bad about it too. let me make it up to you ok? this is the very LAST time im going to try to write a story. so please enjoy!this is a horse AU! i love horses!

Disclaimer: I SERIOUSLY DONT KNOW WHY WE HAVE THESE!

Mission Impossible

chapter one

You know that feeling you get when you know something that you really didn't want to agree to but finally did and thought it was a really big mistake? And that feeling when your Horse was constantly doing what you don't want him to do? Well if you don't... lucky you.

Right now as I canter around the ring on this young Colt, a two-year old horse, he choses not to listen when I almost have him wrapped around my finger. 'you useless Ass(1)!' I mutter under my breath. I go to one of the barrels and try to rein him around it just once... never mind. D'Mitry, a black Quarter horse, swerves at the last second before we reach to turn around the barrel. "Alright... I give up. This is the third week that I have tried to tame you and you just won't listen. So I give." I all but hiss in D'Mitry's left long ear. His ears swivel around to the sound of my voice and I can't help but giggle." well... that was something there Maka you almost had him." Stein, my riding instructor, told me as I dismounted. The Black Quarter horse snorted a little and turned his head to Stein who gave him a pat on the neck." Stein, he is too much to handle. I've tried my hardest and still can't tame him."

"Maka you are one of the greatest tamers that I know and he is also your fifth horse this month and its only March. I can't assign you a new on until next month. whats gotten into you all of a sudden?" Stein asks.

"Stein... none of these horses have been the right one. I just know it! Not even Becky! Becky is one of the most sweetest Mares you will probably ever know. Her light dappled grey coat is so soft and he temperament is so calm compared to her Arabian breed."I just need to find a horse on my own. Can I barrow Becky this week Stein?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Now, go un-tack D'Mitry here and make sure he gets super clean and make sure he does nip at the other horses. I have seen him almost kill a horse by nipping him in his hock."

"yes sir professor." I walk D'Mirty down a corridor that leads to the stabled yard. Once outside the the ring i see Kidd trying to get his horse, patty, to stand still while he tries to stand on her is a Palomino, Akhal-Teke filly with a white four pointed star in the middle of her forehead. She also has three white stockings. Two on her back legs and on her front right leg. I see his horse Liz standing still next to him. Liz is just like Patty and looks the same as her too. just looks older than Patty. Kidd hops up on Liz's back and starts to stand when Black*Star gallops Tsubaki right in front of him and startles both mares. Tsubaki is a beautiful raven colored Friesian mare. She is so kind but if you get on her nerves she will get ticked. Other than that she is so simple and obedient. Black*star uses her as a dressage horse. Liz and Patty both take of startled and I see Kidd clutching Liz for his life. I hurriedly hope back on D'Mitry and take off after Patty, Liz, and Kidd.

"I can't belive you, you dumbass!" I bark. Black*star just shrugs and keeps walking Tsubaki down the barn hall to her stall. He ties her to the stall posting and starts to un-hitch her girth(2). "Not my fault Kidd is such a pri-AHH!" Tsubaki Black*star with her braided tail and whinnied. I giggle and tell Tsubaki how much of a good girl she is. I put my hand through D'Mitry's ears and pull the halter over his ears and lead him into his stall."I hope you get an owner that you like boy..." i whisper to him in his ear and it twist forward to my voice. I pat him and walk out of the stall to see Kidd wrapping Patty's leg. " Hey... is she going to be ok?" I ask. Patty, while running, was trying to keep up with Liz, because they are tied together, and tripped on a fallen branch sticking out of the ground and scrapped her hind knee."Yeah she'll be fine. The vet said that it's not too serious." He finishes wrapping and pulls out a cookie from his pocket(3) and gives it to her." Look man I'm sorry 'bout that..." Black*star appologizes."hey look no hard feelin' m'kay?" Kidd Fist bumps Black*star and I smile. Thats when it hits me. I have to ask them to help me find a horse tomorrow."um hey guys... can i ask you something?" i ask looking around to make sure nobody was there but us."sure... whats up?"

"ok um... tomorrow I was wonderin' if y'all would help me find a horse tomorrow. you know 'cause I ain't got one any more." I glance up with hope in my eyes. "you ain't got one? HOW COME! HAHAHAHA! THATS FUNNY!" Black*star laughs. Me and Kidd try to get him to be quite so i shoved a cookie in his mouth." um D'Mitry just isn't the right horse for m-me and Stein said that I could borrow Becky for the week and-and!" Kidd cuts me off and gives me a look that's says ' if Black*star won't I for sure will' and I sigh in relieve. " OF COURSE! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL HELP YOU OUT TOMORROW! HAHAHAHAHA!" Only him. "Thanks guys! y'all are the best!" ,just wait until tomorrow for whats to come.' I smile and nod.

AN: guys this has turned out excellent! thanks so much and I need 5 reviews if you want to see whats next! lol love Y'all so much! questions? concerns? ask away! review!

1- an ass is a donkey! if you didn't know...

2- a girth is the strap that goes under the belly and to the other side of the saddle and buckles there to keep the saddle on the horse. look it up if you still don't get it!

3- when i put cookie... i really mean a horse cookie. the are made out of oats and sugar and other stuff! ( i really don't know what XD) look that up to if you need proof that they are real!

NO! i don't own a horse! but i really wish i did T.T and soul Soul is sooooo HAWT! keep ypur hand off him he's mine! not really every body in this story goes to the rightful owner and D'Mirty bellongs to ME! RAWR! Review please! oh and thank you! manners manners!

-gala


	2. Where is Jackie?

**AN- guys you are awesome even though I said I need 5 reviews to update... oh well I changed my mind. I was tracking my story and then saw how many people have read it and thanks so so so so muches! I love y'all so so much! Oh gorsh I hope Y'all enjoy! if you have questions please do ask away by either PM'ing me or in a review!**

**disclaimer really? why we all know that this will never happen!**

**(p.s. you guys are great XD)**

Mission Impossible

chapter two

"Guys come on!"

"CALM YOUR TINY TITS MAKA! YOUR GOD HAS TO TACK UP(1)"

"Black*star chill man.."

I walk over to Black*star and help him get Tsubaki's breast collar(2) on. When I buckle it to the saddle Black*star starts to muck out her hooves. Kidd walks over with Liz and ties her up next to Tsubaki and I pat her neck and ask her if she was alright. All she did was snort and stomp her hoof.

" I understand your ready to go but I have to get Becky tacked up then I have to check on Patty silly." I giggle out as she whinny's. I walk down a little ways and turn to the left. I walk down a couple of stalls and stop in front of a large wooden door that has a name plate that says 'BECKY'. I grab her Bridle(3)and walk in. Inside the stall a 14.7 hand high, half Arabian-half Lipizzaner mare stands inside. Walk around her far away so I won't get kicked and run my hand over her body. I reach up and stroke her short ears and slip her halter off and put her Bridle on. I walk back out and grab the tackle box. When I enter the stall she neigh's softly and turns her head in my direction.

"Hey girl... I'm going to be riding you this week okay?"

i set the tackle box down and grab the curry comb. A curry comb is a round brush that you use against the hair(going the direction the hair is not) to get the dirt off the skin on the main parts of her body. Once done, I grab the next brush which is called a dandy brush. A dandy brush get the hair and dirt that the curry comb didn't. After that I put hoof conditioner on her hooves and then stand back to admire the work that I have done. Her coat literally shines in the barns light. I put everything back in the tackle box and then I walk down a small hall and grab her saddle blanket and saddle. i hand her saddle on the saddle rack outside her down and go in and slid her saddle pad down her neck to her withers. A horses withers is the highest point in the neck. I then grab the saddle and make sure that the stur up is on the saddle horn then I throw it on her back(saddles are heavy!) and walk to the other side and grab the girth and buckle it. When that's done I see Kidd and Black*star outside the stall and they motion for me to come. I feed Becky a carrot and then I lead her out of the barn. When we get outside I see Ox riding his horse Harver and I see Kim and it looks like she's been crying. And whats strange is that I didn't see her horse Jackie. Harver is a black thoroughbred that has a white star on his chest and a blaze on his face. Jackie is a really dark brown appaloosa that has a patch on her right shoulder and a white banket on her back that has tine dark brown dots on it. I hop one Becky and Kidd, Black*star and me walk over to see whats wrong. As we pull up Ox rides over and stops us.

"Ox what the hell going on?" I ask Really worried for Kim. "Jackie ran away last night and we have no clue where she is..."

"Damn...Well its still day time we could go look for her right?" Kidd pipes in."We already had a search team go looking for her, and they came back just a few hours ago so I guess we could." I nod and ride over to Kim. "Kim... its ok, okay? Ox, Kidd, Black*star, and I are going to look again. are you gonna come?" Kim sniffs and nod her head."Y-yeah I'm g-gonna come... c-can I ride with y-you? please?" I nod my head and tell her that we will find her while she climes into the saddle behind me."Black*star can you lead us to that field that you saw all those wild horse at?"I call. "OF COURSE I CAN! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL SHOW YOU! COME ALONG PEONS!" That pissed me off but I went along with it. We all nod and start to trot off down the dirt road.

About an hour later we finally make it to a big clearing in basically the middle of no where. Kim dismounts Becky and starts to calm for Jackie. soon after we all start to go in different directions and start to look me and Kim going north, Kidd going east, Black*star going south and Ox going west."Maka any luck?" I hear Ox ask over the radio(4)."not yet what about you? and Black*star? oh.. and Kidd?" I ask." nothing yet Maka hows Kim?" Kidd ask."she still heart-broken... but we will find her okay?"

"OF COURSE WE WILL! HAHAHA!" I sigh and watch as Kim walks and calls for Jackie."Hey Kim? you okay?" she looks at me and tears are running down her face. God do I feel bad." why d-do you think she r-ran away Maka?" She sniffs. " I really don't know Kim. It is Mating season right? she could have broken out because she's in heat?" I try to reassure her."Yeah it is that could be why..." I stop walking Becky and Kim stops walking. We look at each other and we both say 'ohhhhh'. " We are so stupid you know?" I giggle. she smiles and nods. It's almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon. We have been out here for almost 3 hours. That's when I hear a loud neigh. I stop and so does Kim."do you think?" she ask."shhh!" we wait and listen and we hear it again. Kim takes off running and I trot Becky over the hill. There in the middle of the field was... Jackie.I grab my lasso and tell Kim I'll be right back. Once I do that I take off on Becky. When I near the herd A huge White stallion rears up and charges at me. I stop a few feet away from him and so does he. His eyes are crimson read and he has sharp teeth. I know that much because he's baring them at me. His ears are flat and he snorts angrily at me. Becky's ears go flat and she whinny's softly at him. he raises his head a little and then lets out a low-pitched screech and the herd takes off running and he follows soon after. Jackie is the only one left and she just neigh's softly to the herd that's long gone. She then looks back at me and then I see Kim running as fast as she can and runs straight into Jackie and hugs her. I walk Becky up and put the lasso around her neck and tighten it gently. I pull the radio from my back pocket and tell Kidd, Black*star and Ox that we found her.

"all be damned..."

"AWESOME! SHIT I NEVER THOUGHT WE WOULD FIND HER! HAHAHA!"

great Maka! we'll meet you at the barn!"

I grab Kim's shoulders and turn her and she is crying again but from happiness. I pull her up and she gets behind me and hugs me till i can't breathe."Kim... I can't... Breathe" I gasp out. "Maka! we found her! we found her!" she crys. I hand her the end of the lasso and she hold it for dear life."Now..." I say." let's go home."

Maybe tomorrow will be better. I need that albino horse. I can tell he's the one.

**AN- GUUUUYYYYYSSS! this is sooooo GREAT! please please pleeeaaaasssseee review!**

**1- tacking up is when you put all the riding gear on your horse.**

**2- a breast collar is the front decoration that connects to a western saddle.**

**3-a bridle is basically a halter with reigns. lol look it up! XD**

**a Lipizzaner is a breed of horse.**

**a Appaloosa is also a breed of horse. (my favourite breed too! XD)**

**a Arabian is a breed of horse too. (sooooo many breeds!)**

**Questions? concerns? PM them to me or put them in a review! thanks guys! XD**


	3. New horse for Maka?

**AN- Hey look... I'M BACK! lol. anyway here is chapter 3 of Mission Impossible! yay! I know y'all are excited! I know I am! ok I did get a question and let me anser it for you!**

**Q: HaruhixTwinzlova111- Cool ah I wanted to ask something can the horses like turn human?#UPDATE#**

**A: you'll have to wait and see~ XD no spoilers! lol!**

**Thanks for askin' HaruhixTwinzlova111! And thanks for reviewing! it makes my world go round each review people! so the more reviews you do the faster I will update!**

**Disclaimer: why do I ask?**

Mission impossible

chapter 3

Its been almost a week since the incident with Kim and Jackie. But what bugs me the most was that horse I saw. Stein also let me barrow Becky again for this week then she gets assigned to a new rider. D'Mitry was sent to a different farm because the family needed a work horse and Stein hoped that they could get him to calm down some. It's now the second week of May and I still haven't gotten a horse. Later on today I plan to go back to the field where Jackie was found to see if I can find that Mustang again. I sure hope so. He is such a beauty! After all his eyes never did show fear... only dominance and hatred. They were also a pretty color...Crimson. But... why was there hate? I wonder if he belonged to someone else. Oh well. It doesn't matter.

I walk to the barn and enter. Some time during the night Haver was found tangled up in some fallen tree and he is now resting. Patty is doing so much better. She also started to work again. Kidd does take care of his horses. Liz on the other hand has been really cranky. It's probably because she hasn't had her hooves trimmed this year. She's such a girl! Tsubaki is as sweet as ever. Right now Bloack*star is training her. I just got finished watching too. I walk around the corner so I could go and visit Haver. I move close to the door and see the vet again putting the brace back on his back. It was broken when we found him. The vet almost had to put him down. The vet, Justin Law, walks out and sigh.

"How is he Justin? will he be ok?"

"Yes, of course he will! Now what 'bout you and'yer probl'm with them horses'?"

"Ugh... please don't bring that up." I say and he chuckles. After a few more words are exchanged we leave and I walk into the stall that occupies Harver. Ox is standing by the feed box and looks like he's putting pills in it."What is that?" I ask. A few seconds later he replies."Pain Killers... It's for his back."

"No shit... like I didn't know it was for his back. I'm not tha' stupid."

"you sure 'bout that?"

"Don't test me Ford... you know I'm damn better than you ever will be."

"In your dreams Albarn." He snickers."I really don't have time for you shit Ox!" I stomp my foot and retreat back to Becky's stall. I walk in and she tilts her head and nickers. Becky is a very talkative horse. I unhitched her lead rope and walk her out of the stall. I tie her to the cross tie that is just around the corner and run and get her grooming supplies. After I groom her I go and grab her tack. I put her saddle on and then her bridle and lead her out of the barn. Once outside I mount her and start in the direction that Black*star went that time with Jackie. I ride to the beginning of the forest and I make sure I have my Camera and Lasso just in case. About half way there I hear a High pitched Scream and I look to the right and... there he was. The beast was standing in front of a small herd of about 5 horses. He was massive! Turley fit to be a Leader! Then... he charges. Right. At. Me. I panick and tape my foot about four times and click my tongue really fast and make Becky gallop as fast as she can. The hate and dominance in his eyes... is frightening. He zooms past us and into the clearing along with the herd coming out in another part of the forest. He gallops down and up to a hill and rears while the rest of the wild mustang's are bellow him. I whip out my camera and snap really quickly. I ride over to a tree that has a low branch and dismount. I tie Becky up and sit down near the tree while she grazes. After a while the Albino stallion walks a little bit towards us. I look up and start to pull my camera out when his ears lower and he whinny's lowly. I slowly pull my hand out with my camera and hold it as far as my arm can reach and take another picture then I hurriedly put it away because he stomps at me. When a horse stomps at you that shows a sign of aggressiveness. I hear Becky nicker softly at him and he raises his head. He takes a few more steps and reaches his nose out to me. I slowly lift my hand and start to slowly move it forwards. right when I'm about to touch...

"Maka!"

Damnit...

The stallion jerks his head back and looks behind him and then turns back to me. He lowers his head and flattens his ears and backs up a few feet. Then he turns and gallops away soon followed by his herd.

"Maka! where are you?" I sigh and stand up. I grab a hold of Becky and untie her from the tree. I mount her and ride to where Black*star is trotting to.

"Black*star I'm right here!"

"OH! Maka did you see that herd?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"That stallion... he's massive!"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him... He's. Mine." I state calmly. He looks at me and gives out a cheer. he rides up beside me and slaps me on the back. Hard.

"Makaaaaaa..."

"No, Maka wait-!"

"Chop!"

"YOU BITCH!"

"Whatever..." I sigh and leave a Black*star and his horse Tsubaki who nickers worriedly.

~ the very next day ~( first time skip lol XD )

"Uggghhhhhh..." I groan as the sun peaks through my window. its Saturday now and the sun is high up. I had a dream last night about that Albino stallion.

"God... I need him badly. Very badly if I'm going to get through the competitions. There in a month!" I look over to my alarm clock and notice that its 11:23. I jump out of bed and stretch. I have nothing better to do so why not go to the clearing? I go over to my dresser and strip out of my Night clothes. I pull out a faded blue, grey and white polo shirt and a pair of faded navy blue skinny jeans. I slip and my brown boots and tuck my jeans into them and walk out of my apartment. Apon arriving at Death Stables I see Kim Riding Jackie out on the arena. She waves at my and continues to jump the mare over the obstacles. I smile and continue to go to the barn for Becky. I see Stein and he waves for me to come over to him.

"Maka Becky Was assigned to a different person today."

"What? Why!"

"Maka I can't help that you don't have a horse-"

"No your wrong! I do have a horse just give me a couple of weeks ok? He's wild Stein and he almost let me touch him... Almost! Until Back*star came of course."

"That sound like Black*star alright."

"Please Stein will you let me? I will work really hard I promise! Just please let me keep him!"

"Hmmm... Alright only if you can tame him. And I mean Only!" He chuckles. I cheer and take off towards the clearing.

**AN- Early update I will, as Promised, to update this week-end!**

**When a horse get aggressive he/she will normally bear its teeth, stomp, bite, kick or charge at you.**

**Please DO NOT TAKE THIS AS ADVICE OF TAMING A WILD HORSE! IT WILL NOT WORK! YOU WILL PROBABLY GET INJURED! please review it make my world go round!XD**

**questions? concerns? please do tell me by PM or review! X3**


	4. Attack!

**AN- Guys I know I said I was gonna update yesterday but I was tired and lazy and I have no excuses. Blame me its okay! here's chapter 4 of Mission Impossible! yay! okay there was a question! let's get to it!**

**Q: LadyKoikie- how far is the field from the death ranch?**

**A: It's about three miles away. you travel through a forest for two and a half miles then you travel do a dirt road fo a half mile then your there! Thanks for asking and taking your time to read this!**

**disclaimer Screw these things!**

Mission Impossible

Chapter 4

upon arriving to the clearing My truck breaks down. Well... that's wonderful! that's exactly what I need! I reach into my back pocket to dial Stein and ask him to give me a lift and then think that wasn't such a good idea because he probably doesn't know that I come here for the wild horses. Yes... I know what you're thinkin'... there are other meadows and valleys that have wild horses okay? But there is one and only one reason I came here. The Albino. I have about one and a half mile left so I might as well start walking.

I can't help but wonder if the tale is true... See there is this old folk tale that when a horse gets old enough, it can turn either human or horse when ever it wants to. But to be honest I don't think there is such a thing. It's so silly! What am I thinkin'? God I'm such an idiot... Oh well that's just me I guess.

Also Black*star has said that Tsubaki can do it... But I have never seen her do it before. He even said Kidd's horses can to and that he's seen them. I think he's just going crazy- ah no... scratch that- he's always crazy. But if Liz and Patty can transform then why haven't I noticed before? Alright I'm through hangin' out with Black*star.

I arrive to the clearing 30 minutes later and look around. Its only 1:00 pm and nothing looks out-of-place. The herds not even there.'Hmmm...' I wonder. 'Where could they be?' I walk over to the tree that I tied Becky to yesterday and sit down. I look to my left and see a hoof print. It's a little larger than an average horse but not quite draft size. As if on que A tan hoof steps in that place and fits perfectly. I gasp and trail up the leg and notice its white. The farther up I look the more I notice who it is. When I reach its face Its nose is only a few feet above my head. It's Him! Oh god... stay still Maka Albarn! If you want him to trust you, you must show no fear or that you are not going to cause him any harm what so ever! He lowers his head some and I here and mostly feel him breathe in my sent. He steps back a little and lowers his head. I look up and his ears shoot backwards. "sh sh sh..." I coo. " I won't hurt you." I reach my hand out and he steps back just a bit. He looks around to his herd and so do I. He's seeing of they're watching or not. They're not. He turns back towards me and steps just an inch forward and lowers his head and puts his nose in my hand.

Oh Damn he's soft! So so so Damn soft! almost like a pillow!

I slowly trail it up his face and his ears shoot forward. I run my hand back down to his nose and he pushes some and rubs his face softly against my hand. He's so soft! I really can't beleave this! I sigh and pull my hand back when he quits. I look up into his eyes and notice that they are a bright crimson color and has just a tiny, tiny bit of trust into them. I laugh when he shakes himself off and walks just a few steps away from me and starts to graze. I decide to stay there all night and hopeful they won't leave.

A few minutes later he walks back over to me. I stay as still as possible. He steps behide me and lowers his head to the dirt where my lasso is. I look and see him pick it up and then he gallops away with it into the forest.

"Hey! What are you doing?! get back here!" I screech and ran after him. He is so fast! wow! wow! wow!."Oh mess..." I gasp and stop. I bend over and put my hands on my knees and pant heavily.

I can't beleave I just lost my lasso... to a horse. Man this sucks. He probably did that because he needs to know that I won't harm him at all. I stand up and turn back to the clearing. The wild mustang are still grazing so that tells me that he didn't leave. Huh. That's strange... He took my lasso but not my camera. Oh well... I walk over to the tree and sit back down. The sun is setting over the trees in the background and it's really beautiful. The sky is a mixture of orange and red, maybe a hint of yellow. I turn to look for the Stallion and he still hasn't returned. I look at my phone and notice that it's about 7:30 pm. I sigh and look at the other horses. It looks like there is two stallions and three mares. That's surprizing. He has all that hate and dominance in his eyes that I'm still shocked that he let the other stallions stay. The younger looking Stallion is a dark bay with a blaze on his face. He also has a Sock on his back left leg that goes just below his knee. The older looking Stallion is grey with white spots all over him. By the look of him, I can tell he's an Appaloosa. The young Mare in the back looks like a filly. She's a dark dappled grey with a black mane and tail. The mare standing next to he is a Palomino paint horse. She is about 15.9 hand high. The last mare of the Stallions herd is A short, chubby, little black horse. You can't really see her now though. Its become night-time and I check my phone again. It's almost 10:30 and I'm tired so I lat down and look at the stars.

I don't remember falling a sleep.

When I wake up I feel something warm and hard against my back. I stiffen and turn my head slowly. I look over my shoulder and I'm meet with White long hair all up in my face. I roll over and notice that the Albino stallion was literally sleeping right behind me. I run my hand over his face and he jolts awake. His eyes snap open and he looks around before looking at me. He stays still and it doesn't look like he's breathing. I slowly run my hand down his body and I hear him sigh out the breath he was holding. I giggle a little and pat him. I sit up and almost fall over when I feel his head against my back keeping me up right.

"Thanks boy..." I whisper. He just blinks in reply. When I gather myself I walk into the forest and down to a stream that I found early that week. The bushes shuffle behind me and I turn and look. Nothing was there I slowly turn back to washing my face when a growl interrupted my.

"hello?..." I ask scared. I stand up and look all around me. Then I see it. A cougar. Oh shit... I scream when it jumps out at me knocking us into the water. I grab a stick and hit him with it and scramble away as fast as I can. He recovers shortly afterwards and chases me. I head out into the clearing and scream. The Albino shoots up and looks my way. His eyes darken. He gets up and rears and his herd whinnys loudly before taking off. The stallion runs towards me and the cougar jumps at the same time his claws out. Right before he Attacks me the Albino horse is rearing in front of me. I see red. Everything slows down. I look and see the cougar leaving the clearing. Liquid... I feel it. Warm... Sticky I look down finally and watch as he falls down... down... down. Thud. No... no, no, NO! I scream as loud as I can. Blood surrounds his body.

"NO!"

**AN- le gasp! cliff hanger. ohhhh I bet y'all are sooo mad huh? well hehehehe! I am so evil... Mwahahahahahaha! cough cough... okay really now. Like I said I'm sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Questions? concerns? please let me know! review make my world go round! so please review it only takes a second!**


	5. Fallen Horse

**AN- I'm back guyses! okay to catch y'all up, I had a very rough day this week at school and I'm tired right now literally. It sucks. So we had a talent show last week and I played two songs on my Viola. Its on . well one of them are. Its called 'soldiers- FMS chorus with select Orchestra. check it out! I'm stang next to the cello player (who is sitting) playing my viola. The reason it sonds kinda off was because the chorus teacher cued the chorus two measures late and they started singing at the wrong time. It messed us all up. And then when everything started to go great the drums stoped working... so lol. messed up talent show! okay enough with all this. On to the question!**

**Q: Guest-Update plz this is so good my god the cliff hanger is killing me and also so kid has 2 horses and black star 1 right?**

**A: Yes that is right! Remember Kidd has Liz and Patty. Black*star has Tsubaki. Kidd uses his horse as Proformers. and Black*star uses Tsubaki as a dressage horse! Thanks for asking! And reviewing! It rocks when all of Y'all review so please do!**

**Disclaimer- I'm never writing this shit...-_-,**

Mission Impossible

Chapter 4

Oh god...This is Impossible. This cannot be true. Oh dear lord... Help. Right when everything was going great! shit, shit, SHIT! Okay calm down. YOU are the Maka Albran! Daughter of the never loved, cheating, Spirit Albarn and evr loved Kami Albarn! Snap out of it and call Stein! Damn it! Damn it all!

I litterally rip my jacket of my small fram and press it the wound. He strans his head towards the tree and neighs softly in pain. I press a little harder and grab the sleeves and drap it over his body. Tears prick my eyes and threaten to fall. I try to hold back a sob but it comes anyway and the tears finally fall. And they fall silently. I rub the side of his body when I crawl around his back and towards his head. Its still strained to the tree and I sit criss crossed on the ground so he can see me. His neigh is strained and soft but laced with lots of pain even as he tries not to show it. He bares his teeth and closes his eyes and breathes heavier. He scooting closer to me. I stay really still so when he rest his head in my lap he can get cofterable. All the fight leaves him and takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He opens his eyes again and I rub his cheek hoping it would calm him.

"Its ok boy..." I call out softly. His ears shoot forward and back again as he crys out. I lean forward and reach in my back pocket for my phone. Once I find it, I dail Steins number.

_Ring_...

'Pick up..'

_Ring_...

'Please...'

_Ring_...

'Please!'

_"Hello?"_

'oh thank Kami...'

" Stein... Its Maka." I say voice shaky. Tears stream down my face and I sob once. There is a long pause befor he awnsers.

_"...Maka? What happened? Where are you?"_

"Stein... Please help me..."

_"Maka? Whats going o-?"_ I don't let him finish. I couldn't. He has to know what I've been doing all this time.

"Stein, I'm in the clearing that Black*star found! Please call the vet and hurry here fast! Please!"

"_Okay, Maka deep breathes... In, hold it, hold it, Okay let it out..."_ I did as told.

_"Now tell me what happened..."_ Here goes nothing...

"Okay...So I've been coming to this clearing for some time and have found a Wild horse herd... There is this stallion that has been coming here too. I don't know if the herd is his or not, but they do follow him. He is Albino Stein... an Albino horse. And he is soooo beautiful! My gosh you should see him. Okay, Okay I've been hang ou here for a couple of weeks and he's done found faith in me kinda an' he trust me so much Stein... I went to go wash off, because I spent the night out here, and there was a couger that attacked me... a-and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here! Please Stein get here as fast as you can!" I hear him shout a order at Black*star and I also here a faint ' Yahooooo' in the back ground.

They arrive in minutes with the vet. I was still sitting on the ground and the stallion passed out some time ago. They had to litterally drag me away from him. Kidd Brought Patty and Liz, Black*star brought Tsubaki and Kim brought Jackie. She walks over to me after tying up Jackie and gives me a hug. "You know..." she mumbles againts my back." thats the first time I've heard of a wild stallion do such a thing... I think he has a thing for you," I sigh and she laughs a little. She lets go and walks over to the vet to ask somethings about him. I feel a nudge at my side and look down to see Tsubaki rub he face againts me. I pat her head and grab her halter. Tsubaki is so trained that you could let her out without a halter and she wouldn't run away. She's such a good horse. I let go and start to walk towards the vet and Kim.

"-Be okay?" I didn' catch what Kim asked but I had a feeling what she did.

"Yes just barley though." The Vet, Nygus, replies.

"oh hey Maka." Kim says. I look at her and ask if it was okay if I talk to Nygus alone. Nygus was basically a family vet. so she didn't charge much.

"Nygus-" I start but a sob slips past my lips. I clear my throat and start again." Sorry... Um, I have some questions... If thats okay." I look over her shoulder and see other doctors working on him to stop the bleeding.

"When ever your read..." she says softly and I don't know if she smiles but her eyes tilt up slightly.

"Do... Do you know what breed he is?"

"He is a Mustang. Not a Lippizaner. His genetics aren't even close to being Lippizzaner, He's full mustang." She says.

"Okay, thats good... Um, has he ever goten any mares pregnant?" Random Questions... I know.

"So far there are now traces of Breeding in or one him. He's a virgin." She laughs at the look on my face.

"Do you know how old he is?"

"He is around years old. and 16.3 hands high. He's a tall one too. And those hooves! They are huge for his size!" she says. " Him being 6 means he's about 24 years old in human years!" She laughs again. Why would she bring that up? Human years?

"Nygus wha-"

"Nygus! He's stable again!" I gasp and run over to them and see his eyes open and he neighs softly. He raises his head and looks aroung st the other vets. He lowers his ears and neighs harshly at them and they all back up. He lays his head back down and looks at me. I shush him when I whinny's at me again. He's also talketive. I rub his face and out my cheek to his. Soon he falls back a sleep.

Later that night we got him back in a stall at Death City Ranch. He hasn't woken up since that morning and It looked like he wasn't hurting that much. Probably from the pain meds. He is going to have a scare going down his chest to his right hip but he'll live. Hell, I'm surprized that he saved me. Its now about ten O'Clock and I head to the Ranch house to rent a room for the night. I walk to the door and walk in. Inside was a Queen sized bed next to a night stand under a window. the walls are a warm tan color and the carpet is bleach white. I pull my boots off and lay down on the bed. I didn't think I would be doing this at all today so I didn't bring any clothes with me. Oh well... I drift off to sleep.

In the very early morning around 2:30 AM there was a knock and my door. Groaning I stand up and drag myself to the door.

"What in the name of Hell-"

I gasp.

Standing in front of me is a man a little older than me with White hair and Bright Crimson eyes. He looks alot like my newly found horse! Oh shit...

"Maka..." He says, voice a rough, deep tone. "I can explain..."

I scream as loud as I could. He trys to quite me by putting his hand on my mouth and pushing me into the room. He locks the door and turns back to me.

"Who are you?!" I yell trying not to smack this thing upside the head with a book.

"Maka, its me... The wild mustang..."

"No! If you were a Mustang then you would be a horse!" I hiss.

"Maka it is me! if you don't belive me then look-" he points to his chest and my cheeks flare red. A scar. That has been newly stiched.

"Look at my eyes too..." He tells me and I do. Aggressiveness, dominace, and Posses.

"oh shit... it is you" I whisper. "But... How?" I ask hust as quietly.

"Switching age Maka... I've been able to do this for years now..." He says.

The rest of the night we just ask Questions. He is 25 years old and his birth day is June 29. He likes to run and he only trust me the most. He likes his hay fresh and he hates english saddles. He has also been owned before.

" whats you name? You already know mine so whats yours?"

"My last master called me soul as did my parents... but, you can rename me if you want."

"Why would I do that?" I ask

"I don't know..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay then one more the we can be done okay?"

"M'kay.."

About that herd... Is it yours?"

"No... well kinda... they just started following me around and we just became... a thing? I don't know..."

"Wait... this is the last one then I'll show you around the barn yard in the morning. How can you talk?"

"I have had other owners before and picked it up from them before I reached switching age."

"Oh... Okay welp... I'm going back to sleep if you need me just wake me up okay?"

"Yeah I will. and thanks... I'm in soo much pain."

"Lay down with me then. You look tired. we'll get you meds in the morning."

I lay down and he lays down to. His Back is pressed againts mine and My face flushs brightly.

We Fall asleep just like that.

**AN- I hope You all forgive me! I haven't updated in so long it seems like! But don't worry schools almost out! one more week guys then updates will be faster! thanks for reviewing! until next time! Questions? Concerns? please do ask and please do review! makes my world sooo much cooler!**


	6. Medusa was who's owner?

**AN- Its been OVER a week guys! I'm sick today... which sucks because the pool opened at my grandparents house. Oh well I will update every 3rd day so if i update today then I'll update Thursday and the after Thursday I'll update Sunday! yay and so forth you get it write? Well look at all the questions! let me awnser them!**

**Q:Guest-how old is maka and so was soul a horse or a human first when he was born?**

**A: Maka is 21 years old and Soul is 25. The youngest one Patty at 20 years old. Soul was born as a colt ( baby male horse ) his parents are half horse half human like the rest of the weapons. Have any of y'all noticed how I've turned all the weapons into horses? lol. I will show everybodys age in this AN.**

**Q: Guest-How does maka look exactly? Sorry if its weird its just some people have her with a pig nose or more grown up or vuluptuous n what have you. Sorry again if its odd. I'ts just that this seems like a spin off of the show n I'm a bit confused as well for her age. Also, is kid a symitry fanatic still or no? Another question is did tsubaki, the twins n kim know soul before? Is wes in this?**

**A: Maka has boot cut Baggie medium colored jeans that hang over her heels on her feet, She wears a shirt that is tied up under her chest, her shirt is green and white plaid pattern. She is 22 years old. Yes Kidd will still be a Symmetry freak in here and mild spoiler he is majorly in this chapter...lol. No one but his heard new Soul before... and nobody knows his herd. And I really don't know if I'm going to put wes in here I might though... Go with the flow right?**

**Okay that was all the Questions! Now for everybody's age!**

**Soul: 25**

**Kidd: 25 1/2**

**Black*star: 24**

**Tsubaki: 23**

**Liz: 23**

**Maka: 22**

**Patty: 20**

**Alright! Tadaa! okay I think y'all have heard enough of me blabering! onto the story? or no... Juuuuuuussssttt kidding...**

**Chapter 6 (the last chapter was ment to say 5 not 4 again XD)**

**Mission Impossible**

I wake up to screaming. Its close to me. I don't feel like moving really...

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Shut up... please I'm Tired! I sit up shakely and look aroud the room nothing seems to be wrong. Over to my left I see flying limbs and I scream while jumping out of bed.

"Oh my god! Soul!"

I rush over to the phone and call Nygus. After a few rings she awnsers.

"Hello Death Animal Care how may I help y-"

"Nygus get your ass over here! Hurry My horse is human and he's screaming! Help! oh dear god help!" I yell into the phone.

"Maka lets calm dow-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down! My horse...er... this man is in pain! get. Here. Now!" I hang up without letting her reply. I rush to his side and hold his hand. He starts to calm down instantly. God he looks like he hurts... I wounder how long He's been able to change and everything. And... why didn't I know horses could turn human? What the hell?

My door bangs open and Nygus and Sid come rushing in. Sid is Nygus' husband and he also works for Death Animal Care. Sid is a big blue zombie. Don't know why but he just is... creepy. Nygus is covered in bangs because she used to be a jockey. The horse she rode was named Seth. He was the best Thoroughbred race horse here in Death City. She was the best Jockey known at the time of The great race of Death City. It made history by a long shot because it was one of the worst accidents that have happened during racing. At the begining of this race Nygus went all out and let Seth lose. She really shouldn't have down that because Seth lost his footing alot. Almost to the first turn he got put on the railing and steped into one o a hoof print that was deep from running hard a fell. Nygus was burnt pretty bad and she doesn't want any body to see her face. Seth lost a leg and they put him down. It was sad, I admit, but he's in a better place.

The screaming stops and I grab Soul's hand and he squeezes. Hard. I squeeze back and I see him smile. A few moments later one of his eyes shoot open and he looks at me and smiles faintly before grining like a huge idiot.

"I'm alright" He tells me "Just had a bad dream thats all"

I let out a sigh and giggle and he chuckles. Sid walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Maka is this the horse?" He asks.

"Um... He said he was...Um...yeah he looks just like him any way...erm. yeeeeah." I say awkwardly. I ask Nygus to go see if The stallions stall is empty and she does. I see Soul frown at this and I look at him as if to say 'What is it?'. His frown just deepens before he says "Why don't you trust me?" That made me feel bad and I tell him that I do.

"Then why don't you just show it? I mean I saved your ass and thats how you repay me? Geez thanks"

"Soul... Please I do trust you I do! Okay! Just I-I just n-need proof i g-guess..." I stutter because shoots a glare at me. I have to show no fear, no fear, no fear. Nygus walks back in and looks at us. I shy away from her's and Soul's looks and close my eyes.

"Uhhhh..." Nygus says as she looks between me and soul.

"Did I miss something?"

"No... sorry ." I say and look at Soul. His eyes are Darker than normal from what I saw of the times i've litterally seen his eyes. They turn back to their normal crimson color when he sees my face. I look away quickly and turn to Nygus. She hands me a paper bag that says Take two every 6 hours.

"They should help with his pain Okay?"

I nod and look back at the bag. She pats my shoulder and whispers to me that I will be okay. I nod again and she and Sid leave.

There is an awkward silence that follows and all I can hear is a little ring from how silent it is.

"Sorry..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said: I'm Sorry..." He tells me. I look at him and he's looking at his lap. I sigh before smilling at him.

"You know... for someone who is as aggressive as you are, I really thought that I would ever, I mean ever, hear you say sorry." I walk over to the bed and he looks up and smirks. I smill back and I hold my hand out to him.

"I am glad to call you my horse Soul."

He reachs for my hand and grabs it frimlly and gives a jerky shake.

"Yeah and I'm glad to call you my tamer."

About a week later He is able to get out of bed adn walk around the barn yard. I take him to his satll and he says that he likes it. We also meet up with Kidd and Black*star.

"YAAAHHHHOOOO! MAKA"S FINALLY HAS A HORSE! BWAHAHAHAHA!

"Maaakkkaaaaaaa..."

"Oh Shit..."

"CHOP!"

I slam my book into his crannium and he falls to the ground. There is a girl scream and Kidd, Soul, and I turn to see a raven haired girl with a worried look apon her face. She so pretty too. She is wearing a button up light bluish, greyish collar shirt that has that DR on. That means Death Ranch. Her jeans are ripped in the knees and they are a dark navy blue. She has boots on and they are a light brown with a neat little hoof prints on them. Her hair is tied up into a pony tale and it goes down to about her knees.

"Black*star!" she runs forward towards him and Kidd, sweat drops at how her hair is. His eye twitches.

"you... UNSYMMETRYCAL HORSE LADY! AHHHH!" He screams and fists his hand into his hair.

"Please..." he whimpers."... Just let me fix it."

Horse Lady? The hell? I see her sweat drop and her eyes... they look like _Tsubaki's_! Is that-?

"TSUBAKI! BWAHAHAHAHA! I knew I'd find you somewhere. Wait, where were you any way?" Black*star shoots up and looks around. His eyes land on me and he glares.

"you DARE CHOP YOUR GOD LIKE THAT!? WHY I-!"

Tsubaki tugs his arm. She gives me a look that says sorry and I just shrug.

"I have questions!" I blurt out. Kidd looks at me and thin turns and says that he has to go do things with Liz and Patty. I turn to Black*star and he blinks. Then he runs.

"Sorry Maka... Um... I need to go find him!" Tsubaki tells me before running off to find Black*star.

I sigh and turn to see Soul satring at where Tsubaki used to be. He looks at me and catches my gaze and smirks.

I frown and start to walk away with him following. We walk to a Arena and sit down on one of the benchs there.

"Soul... are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you though?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" I say laughing at his face. He smirks again adn ask "Is, there something you want to toalk about?"

I stop laughing and look at him seriously.

"Yes I have questions."

"Okay I'll try to awnser them if I can I guess."

"Alright number one: how long have you been able to change from horse to human?"

"About one year now. Switching age isn't till your abou Two years old in horse years." Okay that awnsers one Question.

"Okay,er, Question number two: who was your last owner?"

He freezes and looks up at me eyes hard. A growl excapes his mouth and he pulls his lips back into a snarl.

"Medusa..." I gasp and He lowers his head.

Medusa is such a cheat! She kills horses if they don't win a competition even at beginner level. Medusa last horse that she had was never heard of again because her Jockey, Giriko, whipped him so hard that he bled to death. Medusa was one of the best horse racers in history until Nygus came into the picture of course. People say that is was Medusa who planned the hole thing of the really bad racing accident. I belive that it was to. She is crule, violent, and would do anything to win. She almost killed a Jockey from Kentucky. Her ranch is huge and she breeds the horses there to creat foal that she can experiment on.

I gasp in relization.

"Soul... you're not one... of the foals... are you?"

"I am one of the foals that made it out alive... but my Brother, Wes, I don't know if he is still here or not."

He looks me in the eye and sighs. I reach for his hand. when I grab it he yanks me towards him and pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"I won't let her do anything to you I promise..."

**AN- I know what your thinking. you are probably think really? what the hell! she leaves for over a week and then gives us this shit! BUT DAWWWWWW! a little bit of fluff! yay! you all needed that I bet! Like I said guys! I'm sorry and I have no excuses just please don't leave me hangin'! please do review! and please if you have ANY Questions, Concerns, or anything else you can PM me or put it into a review! okay! Look Guys Im sowwy really really sowwy! REVIEW PLEASE AND UPDATES WILL BE FASTER! EVERY THRID DAY!**


	7. Training starts today!

**AN- last chapter, Chapter number 6, was were the bad guys get mentioned. Medusa you Bitch! Okay I want to thank a special someone for being my first ever reviewer of this story...**

**Ladykoikie! Oh my gorsh You. ARE. THE. BEST! oh my gosh let me tell you what she said on both reviews!**

**Ladykoikie-Aawww I love it!**

**Don't stop writing! Ur writing isn't horrible its amazing!**

**Reading this was like watching a spin-off episode!**

**Eeeek! XD**

**I can't wait till the next chapter!**

**SMF- that was for chapter 1! and now for chapter 6!**

**ladykoikie-Daaww the fluff! So cute! X3**

**Love the chapter! I say u did a wonderfull job :3**

**Hope you get better!**

**SMF- thanks! oh my gorsh you are epic! I would also like to thank each and everyine of you for reviewing! yay! ok onto the story! XD**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 7**

It was the following day that me and Soul literally meet Liz and Patty. In human form. Liz was taller than Patty by about a foot and Patty is more hyper in her human form than horse form.

Liz is wearing a long T-Shirt that goes down right under her butt. It is pink with red roses going across the top. She is wearing long Skinny jeans that is a medium grey and they also have red roses going up the right pants leg. Her boots are dark brown and it just really pulls the outfit together.

Patty is another story. She is wearing a shorter shirt that comes up just past her belly button. Its green with a horse head on the left breast area. On the back it has Death City's Ranch printed in script. Her jeans are almost classified as booty shorts. They are blue with brown patterns at the bottom. Her boots are medium brown and rise to her knees.

"Are you serious?" Liz says, disbelieve written all over her face.

"Yes! I am serious your hair isn't symmetrical! Stay still and let me fix it!" Kidd snaps lunging at Liz with a comb.

"Hahaha! sis isn't symmetrical! Hahaha!" Patty laughs rolling on the ground. I sweat drop. Liz punches Kidd in his stomach and he tumbles over and whimpers.

"Veeeery manly Kidd..." I say sarcastically. He just groans in reply.

"So Soul how is it for you hear?" Tsubaki asks coming around the corner with Black*star. Soul just shrugs. I guess he still hasn't warmed up around here to people yet. Black*star desides to speak up at that moment.

"What do you mean by shrugging your shoulders! I THINK ITS AWESOME HERE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I sigh and turn back to Kidd.

"I'm going to go to the race track with Soul today... My truck is still in the shop can you take me?" Kidd looks back at Liz trying to help Patty with her boot.

"I could hook them up to the wagon today and take you if that's alright. They could use a break from training." Kidd says and starts to walk off towards the storage room.

"Liz! Patty! Please change to horses." Kidd commands.

"Okay!" Patty pipes

"Yeah..." Liz says. There is a bright light and I have to turn my head. I wind up bumping into Soul and I just let it rest on his chest. He burys his head in my hair and then the flash is gone. I look up and am met with Crimson orbs. He looks just as shocked but gets over it and smirks and tightens his arms around my waist I blush and hear someone clear their throat. I look over my shoulder and see Black*star grinning.

"Maka's gettin' soooome..." He says, grinning even more. My blush deepens and I start to struggle against him.

"Soul! let me gooooo!" I whine. He bends down to my ear to whisper and I freeze.

"Why should I?" I hear Liz and Patty nicker at him and he lets go. What did they say? I push off him and grab Liz and Patty's halteres and stomp to Kidd. I shove both of their heads st him and Liz snorts in protest. Kidd gives me a puzzled look and starts to tack them up to the cart. I walk back to where we all used to be and see Black*star on Tsubaki who is in horse form. How he got her tacked up so Quickly, I have no clue. Soul fist bumps him and smirks and Black*star grins. I roll my eyes.

A few minutes later Soul, Kidd and I are sitting in the cart while Black*star is riding Tsubaki beside it. We leave the barn yard and head towards the DWMA race track. The DWMA race track is wear the accident with Nygus took place.

'medusa...' I think Bitterly.'I will find you.'

A hand waves in front of my face and I see Soul looking at me worriedly.

"What?"

"You looked zoned out. Whats up?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" I laugh awkwardly just to pull off the hate and anger i'm feeling.

"Mhmm..."

"No! Really Soul, I'm fine!"

"Okay! Okay! Chill man!" He laughs as I blush. Little did we know Black*star and Kidd grinned at each other in realization.

We arrived in minutes. The DWMA race track is the largest in the world! Its longer than the Triple Crown(1)! The Triple Crown is about 1 and a half miles long. The DWMA is exactly 2 miles long!

"Thanks Kidd for the ride!" I say cheerfully. He nods his head. Black*star walks over with Tsubaki. Like I said she doesn't need a lead rope, she follows orders and doesn't run away like sooome people. *Cough Cough, Patty, Cough*.

"Are you sure this is what you want to train him for?" Black*star asks. I nod my head.

"Yes I'm sure this is what I want to train Soul for!" Kidd hops out of the cart and asks.

"Remember what happened to Nygus? None of us want you to end up in that state. And if you do decide to do this Please, let me repeat, Please... be careful. We would hate to see you get hurt like that." Liz and Patty whinny from the cart and look over their shoulders and Tsubaki rubs her head, up and down my back.

"Yeah I will!" I say. "But you know English saddles aren't really my thing... Hey Black*star!" I yell. He jumps about 2 feet in the air and turns around with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, Maka?" He laughs nervously.

"Can you give me lessons on how to ride in an english saddle? I'm so used to western..." I ask.

"OF COURSE! I KNEW WHEN THE DAY WOULD COME YOU WOULD ASK ME! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He blows. He puffs out his chest and jams a thumb into it.

"The only reason I didn't pick Kidd was because he's a symmetry freak." Kidd flatters and points at me.

"Thats so, so, so not true!"

"Oh, really!" Black*star shouts."'Cause liz is taller than Patty! Oh and have you seen how bigger Patty's boobs are than-"

"Makaaaaa..."

"Shit..."

"CHOP!"

I walk away towards the stables at The DWMA to see if the stable hand here would let me borrow some tack. I hear Soul laugh and start to jog off after me and soon we're walk side by side to the stables.

"So..." Soul starts. "Racing huh?"

"Yeah... if your okay with it." I say, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Remember Medusa, Okay? She will do anything to win." He warns. I smile up at him and then continue to look ahead as we walk.

"You know, Soul." I start "Medusa literally changes what she does each year to what I do right? For instance, for the past three years she was going to do Cross Country and she changed it to Barrel racing. Thats what I have done ever since I became a rider those years ago." I finish just as we reach the DWMA Race Track Stables.

"Oh, really?" I nod and the stable hand walks up. I shake his and he smiles and laughs.

"Hey Hiro! How long's it been? A year?"

"Just 'bout, Maka." Soul glares at him and steps up some. I shoot him a look and he just growls.

"Be nice." I whisper. He mumbles and I roll my eyes. I look back at Hiro, to find him smirking at this supposed victory. He quickly shakes his head and acts like nothing happened.

"So, what can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if I coul borrow some racing tack?"

"Uh... yeah sure. Be right back."

When he turns the corner I turn back to Soul and start to say something when he pins me against a stall.

"Soul-" I squeak when he pushes his face so close to mine that I can feel his breath on my lower lip. He growls and asks

"What is he to you?" Its more like a snarl.

"Wha-? What are you talking about Soul!? We're just friends!"

"Yeah just friends my ass! Did you see the way he was staring at your legs Maka?" Soul shouts at me and pulls away just enough to look me in the eye.

"What? No he wasn't Soul! Whats gotten into ya lately?" I snap back at him.

"You want to know really? 'Cause I can show you!"

"Then do it!"

He pushes his face closer to mine and I feel his lips barely brush against mine when some one cleared their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Soul quickly lets me go and I can feel a heavy blush come to my face. Even my ears heat up.

"No..." Soul growls and glares at Hiro. Hiro meets his glare and Soul lunges at him. I rush and grab him by his collar and pull.

"Soul! Please! Please Stop!" He hesitates and then stands still.

"Please..." I whisper.

"Whatever." He stalks off outside, grumbling the whole way. When the door slams shut, Hiro hurriedly hands me the english saddle, saddle pad, polo wraps, and an english bridle.

"H-here you g-go Maka!" Hiro stutters before taking off down the hallway, earning some confused looks from other stable hands. I laugh before darting towards the door when they all turn back to me. I walk outside and look for Soul. I don't see him anywhere. I opened my mouth to call for him when hands snaked their way around my waist. I gasp and drop everything shaking.

"Why are you shaking? Scared?" A deep husky voice whispers in my ear.

"N-no! You just s-startled m-me!" I yell, pushing him away. He laughs and lets go look at what I dropped.

"Whats all this?"

"Uhhhh, Tack." I deadpan.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so if you could...you know,er... turn to a horse, maybe? That would be great."

"Okay."

I step back a couple of steps and watch amazed as white and blue light surrounds him in all different types of ways. I have to shield my eyes because it get bright. I turn around and open my eyes to see Kidd, Liz, Patty (both in human form), Black*star, and Tsubaki (also in human form) sitting in the stands on the first turn. It's a dirt track so I'm probably going to have to groom Soul afterwards. When the light is gone I close my eyes again and turn around. When I feel his nose press against my cheek I open them and gasp. Its been so long since I've seen him as a horse! Holy Shinigami-sama, is he big!

"Wow!" I breathe. He lowers his head so I can slip the bridle over his ears. once The bit touches his mouth his head jerks up.

"Shh shh shh Soul, its just a bit." He lowers his head and takes the bit. I run my hand down his neck towards his back and put the Saddle blanket on him. I pat him and grab the saddle and swing it over his back. He jumps a little and rear barely off the ground.

"Easy boy, Easy!" I panic some, thinking he might take off running. He shakes throwing the saddle off to the other side. I huff and he snorts a bunch of times telling me he's probably laughing.

"I should smack you." I hiss. His ears swerve around and he whinnys lowly.

"I'm just kidding!" I say, finally getting the saddle buckled.

I wrap green and yellow polo wraps around his ankles and lead him to the starting gate. The gates are opened because no body is here to operate them.

"Now Soul," I tell him. "These Gates will be closed when the races start, both front and back. I really hope you're not claustrophobic." He tosses his head, up and down a couple of times. Before I lead him all the way in I start to get on. His head turns around he helps me up by putting his snout under my butt and pushing up. I swing my leg over and put it in the other stir-up. Wow! I feel like I can rule the world from up here!. I click my tongue and bump my legs against his side and he starts walking. I have to duck just to get in the starting position. I crouch down in the saddle like jockeys do and I here Black*star yell 'CHARGE!'.

Then...

He bolted.

**AN- yay! Maka got to ride Soul for the first time! DAWWWW sho sho sho chute! *gushes* lol guys I'm not going to be able to update Sunday! *tear tear* :( I have a family reunion to attend to! *clap clap clap* yeah whatever. I know what y'all are probably thinking..**

**OMG SOUL ALMOST KISSED MAKA!**

**yeah My cousin said the same thing...lol Have fun reading!**

**Oh... Please if you have any concerns of Questions you can PM them to me and if you need help understanding a chapter please tell me in a review!**

**Reviewing makes the world go round so please do!**


	8. The ride of a life time

**AN- Change of plans guys! I'm updating today! lol you know that because here is the next chapter. Alright so the family reunion was epic... (like always). -_- no it sucked like hell. I was so bored and I HAD NO INTERNET! NOOOO! yeah so its was like 1 am when I wrote this.*cough* so yeah awkward moment over. So I did get a butt load of questions from LadyKoikie. Not that that's a bad thing...lol XD. okay so here we go for Q & A:**

**Q: LadyKoikie- Kyaaaa dawww thank you! ****Hee hee w and I mean each word! Nyaah :D****This one , I was sitting on the edge of my seat when soul almost kissed maka. And when Hiro was flirtin, eee xD ****I might end up doing some sketches for u of the story is that ok? ****Sadly I lost my tablet pen so it can't be digital but I can do traditional work :D**

**My only question's r,**

**Is blair going to show up?**

**And is hiro going to continue to try n flirt secretly?**

**Will spirit intervene? Is he part horse since he is a weapon?**

**Is maka part horse cuz her dad?**

**Was soul born with his teeth or did medusa file them? Nyaaah.**

**A: Alright, Blair might show up I'm not sure though. And about Hiro... You'll have to find out! lol no spoilers! Hell, we all know Spirit right? Of course he is, duh! lol ( i put lol a lot don't I? o.o) Spirit is full horse because he's a weapon. And Maka can half trans form, meaning, she can sprout horse ears out the top of her head and she can make a tail come out just above her butt. you know what I mean right? Remember when I said Soul was one of the foals that Medusa experimented on? Well that's how his teeth got like that so yeah...lol. you are so welcome and thank you for asking all those questions!**

**It doesn't hurt to ask people! So please do okay!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't put one in the last chapter so why should I put it in this chapter? o.o**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 8 (So symmetrical! I just made Kidd proud! Your welcome Kidd)**

I had to close my eyes. Because if I didn't the wind would sting them. It brought tears to my eyes. I learned something new too. Soul can run! Damn man! So fast... It feels like heaven. Wow, I can't say anything that could compare to how this feels. Lets see, it feels like flying. But just on the ground.

Soul's gallop is smooth, not a rough hard gallop. And he isn't going full speed. I can tell by how tense he is. He looks back at me from the corner of his eye and slows down just a bit. I really should have put on some racing goggles. Oh well...

I crouch lower and raise my butt off the saddle so I'm standing. I look up and squint my eyes so dirt doesn't get into my eyes. Like real Jockey's do, I look between his ears. We make it out the first turn and I can hear Black*star over everybody else.

"Damn! What the hell! that horse isn't natural!"

Well he is one of the foals that Medusa experimented on so... The first turn goes by in a flash and we make it down the stretch towards the second turn.

"Yaaa!" I yell so he can here me. I pull out my whip and hold it with the reigns so he can see it. He picks his pace up just a little. I really want to see what he's made of. How fast he can run. How fast he can pick up speed. How high his competition rate goes. Everything.

We make it to the second turn and I see Stein and my papa. My papa looks pale and his mouth drops to the floor, and Stein grins at his reaction. I smirk a little myself. 'What do you think papa?' I ask him inside my head.

We reach the second stretch and I see something spark. I look around and then Soul turns his head and smirks. I look into his eye that I can see and everything slows down. His eyes are glowing! He faces forward and I can see the finish line his body flashes red and sparks fly everywhere! I can't scream. Even if I did the wind would carry it away.

He runs faster and faster. I sit back down and hide my face into his short mane. There was another flash and he stops. I was scared to look and I hear Liz and Patty shouting at him. I can also hear my papa and Stein. Black*star was yelling about how Tsubaki could beat us at anything. And Kidd trying to get out of the saddle. Soul rears and everything goes quiet. I can hear my papa sobbing in the back ground. Soul snorts angrily and stomps his foot. I still haven't looked up. I'm shaking and I feel Soul turn his head. I hear him nicker softly at me and I still can't move. He whinnys lowly at every body and Stein tells everybody to move back and I hear them shuffle back some.

Soul shifts back down to human form. When his shift is complete, he holds me close to him. I cling to him and shudder. He whispers soothing words to me. Let me just say that was like falling from a 40 story building with no parachute. It was scary. (AN- I have been on a horse and he ran so fast that I fell off and it felt like this. Yeah I was scared. I am just saying what I was like. lol)

"Its okay... It's over. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Soul tells me I finally look up at him with my eyes huge. He smiles. A real smile too. I shudder again and look at everybody else. They all have worried faces. I look over to Stein and papa. Stein his holding papa by the collar of his shirt, and papa is snarling at Soul. I look back up to Soul and he raises his eye brows, still smiling. I snort and giggle. Then I out right laugh. Soul gives a little chuckle to before laughing with me. I hear everybody around us sigh in relief. I laugh so much that my sides and stomach start to hurt and tears start to form in my eyes.

"You Okay?" Soul asks, wiping the tears I got from laughing, away with his thumb. I nod and smile up at him. He smirks in reply. Thats when I noticed that he's not all the human again. He has ears at the top of his head I feel his tail swipe around him and brush my legs. He grips my upper arms and pulls me into his chest. I hug him back and Black*star starts ranting again about how Tsubaki can beat us at this anytime.

"Tsubaki and I could sooo beat y'all! BWAHAHAHA!"

"Black*star, you wish you could beat them. I highly doubt that Tsubaki can run that fast. Sorry Tsubaki don't take that the wrong way, 'cause me and Patty couldn't do it either." Liz says laughing it off.

"Soul..." Kidd says. we all turn to him and he has a serious look on his face."How can you do that?"

I look up at Soul again and whisper.

"I think Its time for them to know Soul... they were going to find out sooner or later right?"

I looks at me and nods.

"Alright," He whispers."Y'all all know Medusa right?" There are gasps all around us and Soul continues.

"Do you know that she does experiments on foals?"

They all nod and Kidd gasps in realization.

"Y-you're one of t-the foals!"

Soul nods and I look around. Black*star looks like he could pass out at any moment. Patty looks like she doesn't give a shit and starts to draw in the dirt. Liz is pale and looks frozen. Stein looks bored and my papa jaw drops and he faints. Tsubaki covers her mouth and gasps. Kidd just stares hard at us and I feel really small.

"Guys..." I whisper.

Stein asks,"How did you survive?"

Soul turns and looks at him with me still pulled against his chest. He waits a minute then answers.

"I don't know. My parents died because of her and I don't know about my brother..." His grips tightens on me and I hug him back just as tight.

"Its okay Soul... Its okay." I whisper before everything goes black.

I wake up in my room back at my house and My papa walks in. He smiles and sits down in my cow printed chair that is now by my bed. I yawn loudly and he laughs.

"Hey, baby, How ya feelin'?"

"Fine papa. Where is Soul?" I look at him and he pales at his name.

"He's down stairs. He said he wouldn't leave without you to go back to the barn yard... should I get him for you?" I nod my head and close my eyes. I wonder how long I've been out. The last thing I remember is the ride around the race track. I hear a nock on my door and my eyes snap open and I see Soul's head peek through. I smile and he rushes on and closes the door. He walks over and gets on his knees beside the bed. He grabs my hand and strokes his thumb over my knuckles.

"How long have I been out?" I ask softly. He looks up and smiles a small smile that I can barely see. I know he's smiling because the corners of his eyes crinkle a little.

"About a day and a half."

"Oh..."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am." He stands up and ruffles my hair softly and chuckles. He trots out the door and down stairs. He comes back with a bowl and a spoon. I sit up and he hands me the spoon and bowl. Its my favourite type of soup too. 'Papa must have made it...' I think because he is the only one that knows my favourite soup. It creamed crab.**(AN-this type of soup is awesome!OMG!)**

When I finish I set the bowl down.

"We'll go back to the barn tomorrow okay? You can stay here tonight..." I scoot over and pat the spot on the bed. He sits down before getting under the covers with me and turning his back towards me. I roll over and face him. I scoot back over and wrap my arms around his waist and I put my head on his back. His chuckle vibrates my bones and he puts his hands on mine and I fall asleep.

In the morning, I wake up and Soul isn't in my room anymore. I think he might be in the living room. I quickly get dressed and rush down satirs to see him and my father talking. It looks serious too.

"You know that too... Oh good morning Maka! You hungry?" My papa asks gushing. I roll my eyes and shake my head no.

"Come on Soul lets head to the barn." He stands up and follows me out the door. My truck was finally fixed and my papa brought it home for me so I climb into the drive side and soul hopes into the trunk. Throws his arms over his head before slinging one over the trucks side. I giggle and adjust my rearview mirror mad I see him smirk at me through it. I back out of the driveway and floor it down the dirt road.

After a few pot holes and ditches we finally made it to the barn. I see Tsubaki and Liz run in with Kim along with a vet and a machine. I hop out of the truck and so does Soul. I glance at him and a few heart beats later we dart after them.

We find them in Jackie's stall. Kim is squealing with joy and Liz and Tsubaki cheer. We walk over there and Kim jumps over to me and tells me some news.

"Maka! Jackie is pregnant! Can you believe it?"

"Really? How far along is she?" A horse gestation is 11 months.

"She is about 4 months along." Thats weird. she only got loose about 2 months ago so she couldn't have gotten pregnant out there.

"I know what you are thinking. I know she only got out 2 months ago. I really want to know who the father is too! really badly!"

Soul smiles and places a hand on my shoulder. I look over at him and smile back. Kim walks in the stall followed by Tsubaki and Liz. I don't follow them and I walk over to Souls stall. I lean against the door and sigh. Soul stand on the other side of the hallway and smirks.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks. I look at him for a minute and then tell him.

"I don't know. I mean I barely get to see any foals around here I guess. This is a big thing for Death City Ranch you know? Because most people hate this place and if they see that we also take care of foals then Death City Ranch would probably be able to board horse again."

He nods his head and sighs. I look at the roof and sigh as well. I look back to where he was standing and notice that he isn't there any more.

"Soul?" I call. I hear thunder outside. Something grabs me and pushes me against the stall door gently.

"Scared?" Soul asks.

"Maybe..."

He bends down so he is level with me

.

"You know you can't lie to save your life."

I nod and blush.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you right?" He asks. I nod my head and look away. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. I blush madly. He chuckles and leans down till I can feel his breath on my mouth. I hold my breath and lean in some.

He closes the space and kisses me.

**AN- yay! You know what? I can read your minds! hahah! hearis what ou are thinking!**

**lksjhgdfjhsalfguhlaqu! SOUL KISSED MAKA! AHHHHHHHHHH! FINALLY!**

**yeah that's what I'm thinking too. lol. alrighty guys! I can't stop listing to Linkin Park for some reason...o.o their song New divide. dear jesus that's a good song. oh and in the end by them too. whats wrong with me!? juuuuussst Kiiiidddddiiiiiinnnnnngggg! lol. Next chapter should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday! yay!**

**Contest guys! **

**alright jackie is pregnant and will have foal! I need y'all to tell me what gender you want it to be and I need a name! like this please!**

_Jackie's Foal:_

_Name:__

_gender:_ (colt or filly. a colt is male and a filly is female)_

**thank you!**


	9. Medusa in the making

**AN- Alright guys the contest is still on and will be on for a while. I'll give you more info in the next AN, which will be at the bottom. Okay um... the bad guys are in this chapter. sorry if its boring...lol. Yeah... this talks about Medusa and what she has done- WAIT! NO SPOILERS! WHATS WRONG WITH MEH!?**

**Okay... lets keep my cool here and continue.**

**So... I only got one review from chapter 8. So this means no Q&A today.**

**BUT PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**I'm desprate...lol. Okay Imma quit talking y'alls ears off and let you read.**

**(please do this chapter rules, in my opinion)**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 9**

"Giriko! What have I told you about messin' with them foals!?"

Giriko jumps at the sound of Free's voice. He turns slowly, away from the glowing foal, to face him. He smirks and stands up, and the foal behind him shakes with fear before running off to the other side of the shed. Giriko gives a dark, unfriendly chuckle. He throws down a whiskey bottle that was in his hand and out right laughs.

"You're drunk..." Free states.

"Yeah, so what? You ain't gonna do nothin' 'bout it..." He slurs, beyond caring.

Free sighs before turning his back to him. He doesn't have time for this shit. Medusa has strict orders that he needs to follow and he can't put up with her jockey being drunker than an ass on crack. Lately that's all he has ever been. Drunk.

"Medusa wanted me to tell you that you need to work that Evans boy harder today. News breaks that Maka Albarn has decided to race this year. Shocking, the little bitch has wasted so many years barrel racing and now she decides to race. Whatever, Just do as she says." Free turns and marches back towards Medusa's headquarters. He sighed, already knowing what Medusa was going to say about Giriko being drunk... Again. He marched on.

Giriko scowled. Who the hell was to boss him around like that? Drunk or not, he is not a lab rat. Those foals are. Like that time the youngest Evans boy was born. S'not his fault Medusa killed his father. His mother died during birth. That wasn't his fault either. It was that Evans boy.

Wesley Evans was his horse this year. He's gonna die anyway, right? He doesn't know why Medusa bothers. The damn horses always die after the championship races. Medusa makes him work them to hard. It's still not his fault.

Soul Evans, however, was a different story alone. Medusa did experiments on both and Soul was the one who benefitted. Wes just got really sick, almost died too. She keep them separated. So in other words, Soul only remembers when he was just a baby and was left alone all day with his brother.

Giriko scoffed. He did need to worry. It wasn't like they weren't gonna win anyways, right? Wrong. The Albarn child was racing this year. He was gonna have a little competition to deal with.

He grinned darkly. Already coming up with a plan. It was sure to work. He chuckles before dragging himself out of the shed to Medusa's barn yard, leaving the shed door opened, without a care in the world. He could care less about the damned fillies and colts that are being held up in there to rot. Its sick, and he knows it, but he doesn't care. Not any more at least.

He stumbles into the stable, leaning against everything to keep up right. He was drunk, but still could care less. He needed to follow Medusa's orders. It was his job to, anyway. Why was he her damned monkey? He could not anser that.

He tripped over a fallen piece of the roof that has fallen some time ago. He lands on his face and looks up with a snarl. It's just his day right? He doesn't feel like riding today, its storming after all. He stomped off the other way from Wes' stall to where the vet supplies are. There is a treadmill for horse in there that he could use to run him for over two miles. He doesn't really give a shit if the horse drops dead afterwards or not. The horse hasn't been fed in a week, and Giriko is surprized that he can still transform from human to horse and back again.

Walking up to the treadmill, grabbing the remote in the proses, starts to sett everything up. Horses can run up to 45 miles per hour, this treadmill can go up to 37 mile per hour so he sets it to slowly build up while the horse starts to walk.

He sets it up the way he wanted to and walks back to a stall that has a frail man sitting up against the wall on a pile of rotten hay. He grins darkly, before grabbing the whip and cracking it loudly against his own leg. It doesn't hurt that bad because of his jeans that he's wearing. There were loud gasps that came from everywhere in the barn. There was a crash and a band and a sharp squeal then everything was silent again. He chuckles and walks in raising the whip. He brings it down harshly and smacks the man on his side.

Wes tumbles over, panting. Why the hell does this have to happen to him this year out of all horses? There are plenty more in this damned place that could have gone so why him? He doesn't quite know, but has a pretty good feeling about it.

"Stand up! And turn into a horse, before I make you bleed..." Giriko snarls raising his whip threateningly. He may be drunk but that still doesn't make him not in charge of Wes. He could do whatever he damned well please to this little wimp. It didn't bother him, as long as he did what he said.

Wesley stumbles, standing wobbly on two legs before grunting harshly and falling again. Giriko cracks his whip again, startling the other mares and stallions. Once more Wes stumbles and finally is able to stand with the aid of the stall wall. He groans as he changes half way. Flashes of green and white appear before slowly fading.

He sprouts ears and a tail and slumps down some, resting against the feed box. He's tired, Giriko can tell, but like he said, he doesn't care. He brings his whip down hard on Wes' back, the sound almost breaking the sound barrier. Wes is tough, and he knows this but crys out anyway.

Nervous nickers and whinnys filter throughout the barn, and Giriko has had enough of it.

"Shut up!" thunder cracks outside as he says this. He knows Medusa won't like this. She has told him before to not yell in the barn. Foot steps sound out side on the gravel. He already knows who it is, and he is in deep trouble.

"Giriko... don't yell in the barn."

Medusa. She's calm. And you know the saying,calm before the storm. He does not panic but giggles like a mad man anyways. She raises her brow in question.

"What have you been drinking?" Medusa states calmly. She narrows her eyes as he laughs again. Over and over again. She snaps and lungs at him.

"You shall not laugh! Now tell me what you have been drinking!" Medusa barks.

Wes gets a clear view of her. She towers over Giriko, standing tall and proud, like she owns him.

She turns towards him and smiles. A dark, cruel smile. She steps forward into his stall and raises her whip. Wes flitches and she lowers it cackling like she just got done smoking a shit load of crack.

"Giriko, did you ride him yet? I told Free to tell you. Or did he just come and help out with the foals, and pretend that he told you?" Her eyes never left Wes as she asked this.

"No. He told me you said this." He was on his back, lying down. He sits up without using his arms. It makes him look like he doesn't have a back bone the way he does it. Wes gags. It's really sick to watch.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it now!"

"He hasn't changed all the way yet...Medusa."

"Wes change. Now." Its a simple command, but it probably the most difficult thing for him to do.

"Yes, Lady Medusa..." He heaves him self up straight and start his transformation.

Green sparks to life. almost like hell fire as it licks up his body. White soon follows and he grunts in pain. Nearly tumbling over again, Wes finally was able to turn, fully, into a horse.

Snatching his halter off the door hook, Giriko stomps over to him and jerks his head down angirly, mumbling about how damned his job was. Forceful pulling the halter over his ears and buckling it way to tight to bear, Giriko clips the lead rope and pulls, nearly drag Wesley, along with him.

"Now now, Giriko. Be just a tad bit gentler with him okay? We don't want him to die before we get to the first competition now, do we?" Medusa grins, laughing a bit.

Wes whinnys, when Giriko jerks his head up once again. He obediently follows, knowing what would happen if he didn't. He's learned that lesson. One time to many. Medusa crackles in the back ground as Giriko hooks him to the treadmill. He sees Giriko hand the remote to Medusa. She presses down the green arrow and the pace starts out slow and soon he has to break into a trot.

"How fast did you set it?" Medusa whispers. Wes can hear it with is animal instincts, but barely.

"All the way. Exactly 37 miles per hour." Giriko slurs slumping some to his left. Medusa pushes the button down again and Wes has to canter slowly at first. Medusa knows he's fast. But it the other Evans boy she's more worried about.

She knows he got loose one night. She nearly killed Giriko for letting it happen. Soul was her greatest prize. He was the only foal that made it out alive after experimenting. She's seen his power and he can get his ass up there if needed. She also knows that Maka Albarn is his new owner. She saw it in the paper about the mysterious Albino horse found near Death City Ranch.

She scowls, remembering when she first read it, and now she has to push Wes to out run Soul's power. She mash down the green button and hold it's till the treadmill is going 37 miles per hour.

Wes picks up his speed, having to run full blast. His whole body sweets after two minutes.

He lets his mind wonder to Soul for a moment. He misses him. A lot. But he can't let that dwell on him now. He doesn't want to race againts his only brother. He can't. It hurts him to even think about it. He hates it. He does not want to turn against his brother at all. He can still see the pain in his brothers eyes from when he got a long scar running down his back.

_' "Work that colt harder!"_

_Wes just a young colt watched, from where he was being forcefully held to the ground, as his brother was worked to death. Soul was younger than him only being about 6 months old. He was a year and old and his parents died just a little over six months ago. He missed them and Soul was still to young to feed from hay and grain. He didn't have any teeth after all._

_"Make him move faster! Now!" He watches as Medusa cracks her whip. It hurts his ears just to hear the sound. He watches as Soul gets started and stumbles a bit, looking way too small to be on such a big treadmill. Medusa was going to start and experiment on them next month. It sucked, all to well knowing that he could die. He and Soul both were prepared for it. After many talks and rumors they decided it was best if they just died altogether. It didn't bother him that much, knowing he was going to see his mom and dad very soon. Little did he know that it was a lie._

_He watched as Soul was whipped once again by Medusa. His squeal was enough to know that it hurt._

_Soul tripped and fell off the treadmill, shaking all over as he tried to stand. His legs are still weak from all the running that he just had to do. Medusa stomps over to him and raises her whip high above her head and lets it down on his back._

_Wesley's eyes went wide and he neighs loudly as Soul shrieks, blood splattered on his face and back. He watches as he is still being held down by free and Medusa's other stable hand. It pains him as much as it pained Soul.'_

Wes glares at the wall that's he is facing. His gallop is hard and rough unlike his brother. Soul gallop is perfect. Not to bumpy, or rough. Just right. And Wes isn't upset about it either. He is proud of Soul.

"Okay he has had enough training for today Giriko. Slow him down till he finally stops." Medusa states as she turns and walks away. Free is standing in the barn arch way with her umbrella already out. Giriko snarls watching her walk away. Screw her, the damned witch. He turns his head back to Wesley who is now walking along with the treadmill. He decides to let the horse walk while he goes to get him another bottle of strong whiskey.

He takes a swig, slurping it down. It burns his throat but he could give two shits and deal with it. At least for now anyway.

Oh, how he planned to get drunker than an ass on crack.

**AN- I was laughing through the whole thing as I wrote this! lol of course when it got to the serious parts I stopped. Yes Soul had another scar but it was on his back. You cant see it anymore because it wasnt that deep and it heel nicely!Any way the contest is still on! yay please guys! do ask questions in a review! And guess what I found out! *gasp* it only takes a minute or two! and I do review to every fanfiction chapter I read thank you very much! About the contest I need it to be like this please:**

Jackie's foal-

Name:

Gender:(colt or filly. A filly is a female and a colt is a male.)

**Thank you! don't forget to review! and ask questions! ^3^**


	10. Buying tack for A race horse!

**AN- I am starting to feel that some of y'all are not really following the story any more. But I don't know... I'm just getting as much reviews. After this is my first story whats to expect right.**

**Alright enough of my complaining! So I had no questions asked but I do want to catch y'all up on this okay.**

**So Soul's power is what y'all read in chapter 8. He goes super fast and he sparks when he picks up speed. He scared the hell out of Maka of doing so. OMG he kissed Maka! lol. okay now for Maka!**

**Maka can sprout ears and a tail! He father is Spirit and he can turn into a horse because he is a full weapon. Kami is a meister, also in this story known as a tamer. So this makes Maka part horse. yay okay so now you all are caught up! okay so I guess on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Horse Town, or Spillers horse feed, or Keith Urban! And I already said I wasn't going to ever write it for Soul Eater...**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 10**

He was kissing me. Kissing me! I can't tell you anything more about it. It was a quick peak on the lips and then it was over. It was passionant and slow but it was nice.

He was grinning at me. I blushed so bad that me face was as red as a tomato. He chuckles and hugs me. I bury my face in his shoulder and he laughs louder. I itch for a book now so I could Maka Chop him. I guess my would work right?

"Maka..."

He pulls back and pails. He gives a nervous chuckle and holds his hands up in defence.

"Now now, Maka..."

"Chop!"

I slam my hand down as hard as I can in his skull. He groans and falls to the ground. Everything is still for a moment, not even a sound around.

Then...

I shriek an Soul snaps out of his state and jumps up in front of me. I crouch down and hold my hand to my chest, tears pricking my eyes. It is almost as bad hitting you elbow so hard that you laugh with other people while crying cause it hurts so bad. I don't get why its funny though.

He grabs my shoulders pulls me up. He grabs my wrist and starts to pull it towards him, but I yank it back and shake my head no.

"Just let me see it!"

I shake my head no again. He sighs lowering his head, looking up at me from under his bangs.

"Just let me see it, please."

He gives me a puppy dog look and I hesitate before giving in. I hold out my hand and he grabs it a squeezes. I jerk and he rubs my arm to comfort me.

"Well it's not broken, or sprained."

I laugh at how he tries to imitate Nygus. He smirks knowing what I was laughing about.

"Thats what you get for hitting me without one of you damned books, tiny tits."

I glare at him and jerk my hand away. 'Bastard.' I think smiling.

I was planning to go train at the race track again. Its been a couple of days and thought I could give it another try. It was scary as hell but I survived. I chuckle remembering how scared I was. I also was going to go to Horse Town to get some racing tack and more feed. Soul is a big horse weighing about 1625 pounds so I feed him just a bit. He doesn't need to lose any weight because he is becoming a race horse and he is the perfect size. Whe he is human he weighs abou 178 pounds, only because he's tall. He is powered by Spillers Horse Feed, And I need to stock up some and you get it. The Racing tack all together is going to cost me 1146.67 dollars and the feed will cost me about 65.99 per bag so yeah its going to be expensive. Thats why I'm going to ask PaPa for his card. I also need to by a halter and lead rope for him too.

"Come on Soul, lets go home real quick so I can get something over there. Is it okay if ride in the horse trailer? Please?"

"Yeah fine by me..." He shrugs turning into a horse. Flashes of blue, and white form around him and then shoots up into the air in a cylinder shape. I cover my eyes and for it to be over. There was another big flash that I could see through the cracks in my fingers and then was gone. Soul puts his nose to my belly, waiting for me to re-open my eyes. I had to wait till they dilated again. After all, it was bright. Soul moves his nose forward into my belly and lifts my shirt with his teeth and quickly puts his nose on my bear skin. My eyes snap open and I look down at him. He was watching me the whole time. I smack his nose and he jerks his head back and lowers his head and ears. He bare his teeth and I shudder, backing up a few steps till I hit the wall again. He gets closer and closer.

"Hey Maka, do you need me to do anything for,... you? What going on? Did I interrupt something?" Kidd walks across the hall asking. Soul backs up and his ears shoot forward again.

'Damned Stallion! Scary as hell!' I think walking and grabbing his mane. I turn towards Kidd and stare. I think for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, could you help me hook up a trailer to my truck? Me and Soul are going shopping for tack and other supplies."

"Sure why not. Just let me untack Liz and Patty. And don't let Liz here you say shopping." He whispers the last part. I nod knowing what he ment. Soul rests his head on my shoulder and sighs. I scratch his cheek and he nips my shoulder with his sharp teeth softly so it doesn't prick my skin and draw blood. I giggle and push his head away and walking, with his mane still in. Once out side I hop into my truck and roll down my window grabbing Soul's mane again. I drive slowly so Soul can walk and back up towards a two horse trailer. I hop back out of my truck and roll up my window. Grabbing a lasso, I put it around Soul's neck and Tie him to the cross ties jus by the down a the barn.

"Alright you ready?"

"Yeah..." I nod at Kidd. We haul the trailer up to the truck and hook it to the back. I grab a metal bar to hold th trailer in place and go to grab Soul. He gets in without hesitation, thankfully. At least he isn't a stubborn horse, you know? Liz is stubborn. She hates trailers and freaks out all the time. During competitions, Kidd will go no higher than eighth place, because its ' so symmetrical!'... Yeah whatever. The highest I have ever won was 5th place in barrels. Besides that's all I ever done. Medusa was always the won to take first. She went so low one time and broke a riders horse's leg. Medusa, is so cold.

"Thanks Kidd! Here, give Liz and Patty half of this apple each, okay?" I toss him an apple and smile. "Also give them both a big ole' hug from me!"

"Yeah they will like this, Thank you!" He gives me a friendly hug and turns back towards the barn waving over his shoulder. I wave back and hear Soul snort rudely.

"Soul! Don't be rude now!" He snickers and smirks his best from his current horse form. I roll my eyes and tell him I would be back in a second. He turns his head in reply. I walk towards the feed room and grab a bale of hay and shove it in a hay net for the trailer. I turn around and find Black*star with a shot-gun in hand. He gives me the most serious look I have ever seen on him. Ever. He points at me and does the finger motion for me to come here. I walk over, hay net still in hand, and ask what was going on.

"Black*star whats with the gun? What happened?"

He glares down the hall at the stable door before answering.

"A wolf has been found around the stable and was attacking horses. We have Ox and Kilik guarding the two exits with guns also... it almost got to Rene... the damned thing."

Rene is an old, old mare. Stein was supposed to put her down this year but she could live for a little while longer.

"Oh... well keep tsubaki safe and tell Kidd, and tell him to keep his horses safe too."

"He already knows Maka, Keep watch for Soul too. You never know what he could do..."

I nod my head, and walk back towards Soul's trailer. He sticks his nose out between the bars and nickers softly. I tell him about the wolf while I put his hay net in place in the trailer.

When he doesn't snort in anser I look up and he looks down, his eyes darker than before. I can tell he's mad, the way he lays his ears flat, and his eyes darken even more when he looks at me.

"Don't be mad at me get tick at the wolf Soul." I reach up and pat his nose and he jerks away from me. I laugh and he nickers playfully. I walk around and start the engine and head for home.

Once home, I tell Soul I'll be right back, and run inside and ask my dad for some money. He hands me his credit card and says that I could spend all that I want. I'm spoiled, I know.

"Thanks, Papa! I'll bring it back later tonight!"

"Your welcome sweetheart. My Maka, is growing up! Makaaaa!" My papa wales, and I role my eyes. I walk to the door and look outside through the door window and see Soul looking in between the bars of the trailer at a rabit and its little bunnys hopping around. I laugh at the look on his face.

"such a drama queen!" I stage whisper. I giggle when he turns his head again. and looks at the door. I pretend I just walked up and opened the door. I let the screen door slam close and kind of trot back to the driver's side. I crawl in the back seat and open the back wind that's in the middle of the truck.

"Hey, Soul! We're going shopping!" I cheer.

He pales some and I laugh and say.

"At least Liz and Patty aren't with us!" He ducks his head. I giggle and climb back into the driver seat up front.

"Okay we will go to the feed store then will go get Soul some tack!"

I back up and start driving. I turn the radio on to 94.9 The Bull. Keith urban song 'Somebody Like You' comes on and I start singing.

**_'There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known._**

**_I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done. _**

**_And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do!'_**

I turn the corner and stop at a red light. It turns green a little later and I start driving again.

**_'I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you!'_**

I drive down the Highway and see people ridding double-back on horses and some in wagons. I see the farmers market and A bunch of people there too.

_**'I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays, I've forgivin' mmyself for the mistakes I've made. **_

_**And there's just one thing, the only thing I want do...**_

_** I wanna love somebody, Love somebody like you!'**_

We pass a few more red lights before stopping to let a herder herd his sheep across the dirt road. There was a baby and it tripped and fell the herder pick it up and started walking again after his herd.

_**'Yeah, I wanna feel the sun~shine, shinin' down on me and you! **_

_**When you put you arms around me! **_

_**You let me know there's nothin' in this world I can't do~!'**_

I tap my finger to the beat as me stop at a stop sign. I hear Soul nicker and I smile at him through my rear view mirror.

_**'I used to run in circles goin' no where fast, I take, uh, one step forward end up two steps back. **_

_**I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wnated to. **_

_**I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you~!**_

_**'Whoa, here we go now!'**_

We turn at another red light and stop right after. I see the town just a little more ways to go.

_**'Yeah, I wanna feel the sun shine, shinin' down on me and you! **_

_**When you put yor arms around me! **_

_**Well baby, there ain't nothin' in this world I can't do~!'**_

_**'Sometimes its hard for me to understand, but your teachin' me to be a better man... **_

_**I don't want to take this life, for granted like I used to do~, I wanna love some body, love somebody like you...**_

_** I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you...**_

_** And I wanna love somebosy! Love somebody like you~ **_

_**yeah! Hey I wanna love you baby!'**_

We reach the town and I walk around to Souls side and check his legs for scratches and cuts.

"You can come in with me or you can stay in the trailer. Your choice." I tell him. He looks at the store.

"Okay then turn into a human. quickly now!" I whisper so only he could hear. There was a bright flash and I see Soul standing in the trailer in human form. His red and white plaid shirt untucked, and his jeans hanging low on his hips. He boots look fine.

"sorry..." He mummbles and quickly pulls his pants up and tucks his shirt in. I un latch the trailer door and he walks out like its the most normal thing in the world. Once he is out, he helps me close it again.

"Alright, we're here to get feed. I hope you like Spillers."

He nods his head and follows me into the store. The shop keeper smiles at us and welcomes us before turning back to the customer. I wave back and walk over towards the horse feed section. The was a whole bunch of all different types of horse feed be all sorts of different company's.

"Spillers, Soul, Spillers."

"yeah, yeah, I know!"

I giggle and he smirks. Some children with their mothers and fathers see his teeth and scream. His smirk drops instantly. I watch as there mopthers scramble to get there childeren and glare at me. I glare right back when Soul puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up and I see Soul snarl at them. I reach up and pat his check. He looks down and gives me a disapproving look. I giggle and peaked him on the lips. He grins and kisses me back and I blush.

"Whats the matter babe? Scared of me kissin' you but not a afraid to kiss me? Huh. You're such a geek!"

I blush and start to look for Spillers horse feed again. I walk down a little and see what I was looking for. They have many different types of feed. I was thinking racing mix. Hmmm.

"Hey Soul, do you prefer racing cubes or... uh, Racing Mix?"

"Hmmm... What would you chose?"

"Thats why I'm asking you, stupid!"

"Not cool."

"whatever."

I sigh and try to pick up the biggest bag of racing mix they have. I hear Soul chuckle and he gently pushes me away. I smile and start to head for the check out. The line wasn't that short, so I had little time to tell Soul that I need him to turn back to a horse so we can get the right size tack for him.

"Soul, once we pay for this I need for you to turn into a horse to get the right sized tack, Okay?" I stage whisper to him. The people in front of us leave the store and we walk up.

"Okay I will."

"May I help you?" A darker woman asks. She looks to be about 15 years old.

'Summer job.' I think. I remember working for my best friends stable for a summer when I was about 12 years old. Worst time of my life!

"Uh, Maka?"

Oh, right. I have the card.

"Yes we're ready to check out."

She nods and Soul holds out the price tag on the bag. I watch her put in the numbers before telling the price. Just like I said, 65.99 even. I scan my papa's card and sign my name.

"Uh, Thank you."

We walk out and Soul puts the feed inside the truck. I walk around and unlatch the trailer door. Soul comes around and steps inside. A bright blue and white flash and he becomes the horse I could spot from anywhere. I grab his mane and walk him to the tack store that is right down the road from the feed store. I get weird looks on the way there and I really want to hide in his mane. I see Hiro and sigh. He looks over at me and waves. I grit my teeth.

"Hey, Maka!" Hiro calls jogging up to me.

"What do you want, Hiro? I'm kind'a busy here!" I say trying to hide my grimace. This dude sucks.

"What are you looking for? That horse you rode could do the trick you know?"

"Hiro... The horse I rode was Soul! You Whit!" I knock him on the head like I'm knocking on a door.

"Come on Soul!" I tug his mane forcefully. He stumbles some and kicks Hiro in the butt. I giggle.

"Alright you Pony! I'll get you some time, or another!"

I feel Soul tense and I look at him. He was still looking straight ahead and he lowers his head and ears, while his eyes slit. He scraps his feet before turning and charging. I get yanked to the ground and scrap my hands and arms.

"Shit!"

Blood drips on the ground, but just a little. Not enough to freak out about. There was a High pitched squeek and then a bright flash. Hands grab me up under my arms and I grimance in pain.

"Damned horse..." I mutter. I turn to thank the person who helped me to find Soul glaring at me.

"Oh... I didn't mean it?" I laugh. He roles his eyes and makes me stand straight. He lifts my arms from the Elbows and looks at my cuts.

"Whoops... Sorry."

"You don't even sound sorry... pony." He snaps his teeth at me and I flinch back. He chuckles and grabs my hand, pulling me torwards Horse Town. I hear Hiro groan in pain. Cold air hits me and makes the burning go away slightly in my arms. I sigh and walk to the counter, away from Souls grasp. Then it hits me. Soul is in human form! Oh shit...

"Miss? Hello? Can I help you?"

"Um... Sorry my horse is in the trailer. Let me run and get him. Come on Soul!"

I rush out the door and run to my trailer, Soul hot on my heels. Once we reached it a shove Soul in and He turns to a horse in a flash. Almost like he gets quicker and quicker when transforming. I grab his mane and take off again towards Horse Town.

"Okay! I'm back sir!"

"Okay then! What can I get or yo- wow! That horse is massive! How much does he weigh?"

"I don't know that's why I need to know how long he is from the shoulder to his butt. And what size his girth is."

"Yeah come on, What kind'a tack you lookin' for?"

"Racing tack please and I also need a halter for him too."

"Alright, this way please!"

His girth size was 78 inches. And he is 84 inches long from the shoulder to his but. Remember he is in horse form. So if you take 78x78x84 you should get 511056. You divide 511056 by 330 because he is a full-grown horse you should get 1548 pounds. You will have decimals at the end but this his how much he weighs. So he's a big boy. Haha...

His saddle is black with gold imprints that I had done. It says DCR. That stands for Death City Ranch. His saddle blanket is number 15 and its Red and Black zig zag. His face mask is the same pattern. I bought him a burgundy halter, that has DCR and a name plate with the words SOUL EATER printed on it and I got him a Red and Black zig zag pattern blanket that covers his whole body. It also has DCR on it in gold. They looked so good on him too!

"Wow Soul... Look at you! You look great! I cant wait to ride you with this stuff!"

I pay for his tack and it turns out cheaper than what I thought it would be. It only cost 934.33 dollars. Cool.

"Alright Soul, lets go home!"

**AN- I sowwy... I sprung my foot and it hurts really bad! And I have no excuses for not updating sooner. I was all over twitter and everything ( if you ant my nickname for there I will pm it to you, just ask ). So yeah Check out my deviantart! I have a couple of snippets for this story. They suck so no bad comments okay! I can't draw to save my life. lol. Happy reading guys!**

**Concerns? Questions? Ask away it only takes a minute or two!**

**Remember Reviews make the world go round!**


	11. Training for the begining race!

**AN- QUESTIONS! Finally! I was not going to write one of these this time but now I am! Thanks a bunches LadyKoikie! Alright, lets do this!**

**Q:LadyKoikie-Hee hee very well done :3 you did really well on writing this chapter x3 xD**

**Imma check out ur DA right now to hee hee. Oh u can submit the art I did for you if you'd like. Just credit plz x3**

**Questions:**

**Is spirit a reddish black stallions since he's a death scythe n a red-head?**

**Will lord death be in the story?**

**And is crona going to be in the story?**

**Any kidxliz, trustar, steinxmarie?**

**A: Spirit is a blood bay Mustang. Ill give links to what he looks at the bottom. Lord Death is going to be in this, but I won't tell you when!XD I'm so mean. lol :P Yes Chrona will be in this story! Sorry for people who think chrona is a girl. In the Anime he is male, and in the Manga he is a girl. I personally see Chrona as a BOY! So Chrona will be a boy in this story! Um the only pairing I'm good at writing is SoulxMaka. But don't worry there will be Some Kidd/Liz and Tsu/Star in later stories that I do! yay! And if you want to consider this, Marie is Steins Horse. She is a Akhal-Teke. They are normally a Golden Palomino color, but some are brown. Marie is a Golden Palomino though. XD thanks!**

**Alright, welp that's it for this AN!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 11**

Finally got Soul some tack. So that means I finally get to ride him properly. It's the start of July and that means it almost the second month that I got to keep Soul as a horse! I still look back on that day too.

Grabbing Soul's Read and Black lead rope, I walk out and greet Tsubaki and Black*star. Tsubaki's tail swishes happily when I rub her back. Black*star still has a gun on him. I can tell because I see the holster for a pistol. I know this is probably the most stupidest question I've ever asked but whatever.

"Have y'all caught the wolf yet? Is he dead?"

"You mean she."

She? what does he mean she? It can't be a girl, its much to big to be one. Too long and bulk, not lanky and thin. hmmm.

"Maka, we found her with wolf pups. Feeding them too... We called animal control an hour ago, they should be here in thirty minutes."

"Oh... okay. I'm going to the race track with Soul today, so if you have time you should stop by. Bring Tsubaki with you if you come okay." I say reaching up and scratching Tsubaki's ear. She lowers her head and I run my fingers through her extra long black hair.

"Yeah, Sorry we can't come today, but maybe the next time. We gotta train too, for the dressage competition next month. Will you have enough time to train Soul for the beginning races?"

I nod my head and say my goodbyes to them. Black*star hops up onto Tsubaki before trotting towards the dressage arena.

Maybe I could ask Kidd if he wanted to come and watch me and Soul practice for the race. But he probably has to train too. Walking past an arena, where Ox happened to be training Harver for, I quickly race around to the side of the barn, Soul's lead rope still in my hand.

Sure enough, Kidd was standing on Liz, while she ran around the ring. Liz came up beside patty but didn't stop. Patty ran with Liz around the ring and Kidd puts his left foot on her. He bends back wards and puts his hands on the top of their rumps and does the bridge before slinging his legs up in the air and doing a hand stand on the end of Liz an Patty. I gap in amazement. I've never seen Kidd train before, always to concerned for Tsubaki's sake. There was a metal board that kinda reminded me of a sled and when Liz and Patty ran up to it Kid quickly landed on it, standing straight up, and grabbing their tails in the process. He uses their tails a reins basically, because that's how he was turning them. I decide to leave them alone and went to go get Soul.

Kim was jumping Jackie over Jumping obstacles. Some are Three jumps in one. They call those the three bar jumps. Some were water jumps and the rest are regular jumps, meaning that te have up to five bars on top of each other with space between to make it higher. Kim rides Jackie up to one of the higher jumps and she hesitates before jumping and knocking over some bars. Jackie is pregnant but only about 5 months. The vet said to stop riding her when she gets around 8 months. She still has time till the foal is born. Jackie when she was in human form said that she wants the baby's gender to be a surprise. She already has two names picked out. But she has only told Kim them and Kim won't tell anybody else. I guess that's a secret too. Oh well...

Ox and Harver are doing cone turns and the key hole. Cone turns are just like barrels just a simpler version, and the key hole is where it looks like a top of a key hole in a door and you have to run into it without hitting the tape and leaving. It's hard than it sounds too. I did it one year along with barrels and failed horribly. I was disqualified from the key hole. I laughed my butt off about it too. I never really did practice it so that's why.

I laugh at the memories. They are always the best right? maybe, maybe not. Depends on the person I guess.

Walking up to the stallion Pasture I whistle for Soul. There are trees surrounding half the pasture, and that's wear they mostly hang out. We also have to keep the mares and stallions separated now. Ever since Jackie became pregnant, we have had to separate them. I see Soul running towards me as fast as he could. His scar was skin colored but it looked like it was sparkling.

"Soul! com'er boy, come on!"

He trots up to my and nips at my shoulder. I guess that's his of showing affection. I giggle reaching up and rubbing his ears. He nips sharply and pricks my skin.

"Dammit Soul!"

I curse and clutch my throbbing shoulder. He gets a guilty look on his face and lowers his ears sadly. He reaches up and licks my shoulder. I'm wearing a black tank top with DRC in the front and on the back it says my name at the top. My riding pants are red. My boots are black with a red, black, and silver lining scythe on both. This will be my riding pants and I will have red and black goggles and I will be wearing a black jockey shirt with the number 07 on the right and left shoulder. On the back will be Me and Soul's name. My helmet will be half red half black with the Death City logo on it(1).

He pulls away and looks away. His cheeks turn pink and I laugh. He snorts and starts to trot back behind the trees.

"Ohh~ no you don't Soul. Get over here."

He stops and looks at me. He takes another step and I jump the fence and run after him. He goes off into a canter and runs in a circle. I pant heavily and can't get close to him. He canters to the fence corner and stops. I laugh mentally before racing towards him. I think he hears me and turns around. I stop dead in my tracks with one foot far out in front of the other. His eyes grow darker and he gets a dark playful arua around him. I shiver and he charges. I scream and scramble running the other direction. I trip over a hole but regain my footing. I slowed me down a lot and he gets right up on me. He's careful to not step on my heels. I can tell because he's barley cantering, almost trotting. He grabs the top of my tank to, dragging my to the ground. I scream again and shut my eyes tightly. I feel is nose on my cheek. I open my eyes and he stares back at me. His eyes were soft and gentle. I sigh. I then notice that I am completely under him. His front hooves by my head and my back feet under his stomach. I rub his face.

"Oh Soul. What am I going to do with you?" I reach for his halter that was now in the grass and quickly slip it over his ears and buckle it. He looked shocked for a moment before relaxing.

"Move Soul. We have training to do!" I shove his leg and it doesn't budge. He raises his head all the way up and looks down upon me. I give him a pleading look and he finally, but carefully, moves so I could get up. I pick his lead rope up and clip it to his halter, leading him towards the trailer. I click my tongue to keep him up at my pace. It really wasn't a long walk to the other side. The trailers could be seen from the side of the barn and I run to them while Soul trots along my side.

"Stay here Soul." He rolls his eyes and stand by the trailer. Unlatching it, I grab Soul's lead rope once again and put him in. I put hay in a hay net and put it by his head. Closing the trailer door firmly I get in the truck and drive to the race track.

It wasn't really that far away from the ranch. only a mile or two. I was just glad Soul wasn't the antsy type. He's fast too. Without using super speed. I flip through the channels on the radio. Nothing good was on anyway. So I turned it off.

I started to wonder about Soul and I. What were we anyway? Friends with benefits? Girlfriend and Boyfriend? I should ask him these questions later.

We reach the race track in 15 minutes flat. Records time too. Speeding without getting caught rules. I park close to the entrance so it's not so long of a walk. I feel fat for doing so, but I don't care. Turning off my truck, I run to the back to get Soul. I check for cuts along his legs, because I didn't wrap them in polo wraps for the ride. Nothing was there and then I checked the rest of his body. I also checked his scar, and nothing was wrong with it either.

'Good' I think. 'At least it healed nicely.'

"Come on Soul let's go rent you a stall for the year. And then I'll get you tacked up okay? You are more than welcome to change human, if you want."

He turns into a human without hesitation. He peers down at me and smirks.

"Don't be so cocky Soul!" I blush a couple of shades of red. He chuckles and grabs my waist dragging me out the trailer. I squeak and finally get out of his grasp. He grips my hand like his life depends on it. Really? Whats wrong with him?

We walk into the race track and walk down two flights of steps and reach where the race track really was. They place the stands up that high so people can't startle the horses. The whole thing is outside, so it makes it easier getting around. I walk up, Soul's hand still in mine, to the stable door and am greeted with no other than Hiro. He smirks then drops it down to a scowl at seeing Soul. He notice our joined hands and growls lowly. Soul only smirks.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend, Hiro. She's mine. Plus I'm too cool to let harm come to her."

Well, that explains what we are.

"Watch your back Evans! I'll get her one day or another!"

Soul growls at him. A good honest growl. I got to thinking. If my papa is horse and my mom is tamer, then, wouldn't I be half horse too? Ill ask Soul about this later.

"Come on Soul." I pull him towards the stable door. He growls at Hiro shoving him with his shoulder to get him out of his way. Hiro pushes back, shoving Soul into me. I turn a heated glare at Soul and he puts his hand up in defence. I turn to it to Hiro and he salutes before running out the Race stable.

"Sorry 'bout that babe..." Soul says, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Whatever."

I pull him towards the desk at the front off the Race stable. There is a secretary with big, bulky, Square glass resting on the end of her nose. She looks up and smiles at us.

"My I help you?"

I smile back before taking out my dads credit card.

"Um, yes. I was wondering if I could rent a stall for the year, please?"

She types on her computer, Then checks her clip board.

"May I ask, What breed your horse is?"

"Thoroughbred."

"Gender?"

"Stallion."

She types it into the computer. She checks her clip board, flipping to the last page.

"We have one more stall in the back. To rent it for the year would cost you about..."

She types on her computer.

"3,957 dollars total."

"Holy cow..." I mutter. "Do you take credit cards?"

"Yes Ma'am! Here put in your pin number please... Other wa- there you go! Thank you! Have a nice day!"

She turns back to typing on her computer.

"Come on Soul let's go get your tack okay?"

About an hour later, We manage to get all of Soul's tack put in a tack cubby and get feed put in a feed cubby. I walk to The stall that was left. She wasn't kidding when she said it was at the end.

The stall itself was huge! Bigger than the stalls at Death City Ranch. At Death City Ranch they have stalls that are on the corners so they are rounded off kind of. That's the type of stall Soul has there. But here, the Race stable, was different. Instead of there being an open place on the door so there head can stick out, there are bars that block there heads from coming out. And the stalls all face each other. They don't have any that round off.

'interesting' I think. 'Most weirdest thing I've seen in a stable.'

I shove Soul into his stall and make him change. This time the flash was smaller than normal. I didn't have to block my eyes this time either. Nothing was wrong though. He was his normal Albino horse self.

"I'll let you stay here for a while okay. We just got unpacked and I'm wore out." I laugh.

"Hey Soul. You know how you can change into a horse? Well my mama was a tamer like me. And my papa is full horse like you. So, does that make me half horse?"

He changes again muttering something about he was getting to old to be doing it before turning to me, looking through the bars. Lucky no one was around.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Have you ever tried changing?"

I shake my head no. "I don't know how to..." I look down embarrassed.

"Okay, just relax a little. Deep breathe in and let it out. Good. Alright, What you are going to do is think horse, okay? Then you need to even your heart beat out. Hold your head down. okay then there should be a flash and everything will go dark for a second. You will only be able to sprot ears and a tail though. You're only half horse."

I nod, Slowing my heart beat. I'm nervous as shit right now, so its harder.

"In...Out."

I hear Soul mutter, as close as he can get to my ear through the bars. It finally evens out. I bow my head and think horse.

'Horse, Maka horse. you are Maka Albarn! Daughter of a horse man! Now be a horse!"

Everything goes dark and I hear Soul groan. Then everything is clearer. I gasp feeling hair brush my hands. I finally open my eyes to see Soul Gaping at me. I smile at him. I look down and see my tail. It needs to be cut, really badly too. It drags the ground. I look up to my head and run my hands over where my human ears where supposed to be. They weren't there. Reaching the top of my head I feel my horse ears. The are tall and skinny, just like regular horse ears. I hear Soul clear his troat and mutter a 'wow'. I blush looking at him. He smirks.

"Well, How does it feel?"

"Normal I guess. D-do I look o-okay?"

"Yeah, There cute."

I blush more looking back down.

'This is soo embarrassing!' I think.

"Alright, How do I change back?"

"The same way. But! But, but, but think human this time okay?"

I nod slowing my heart beat, closing my eyes. Thing Human, everything goes dark. Then I open them and pat my butt. No tail. I reach up and feel where my human ears are. No horse ears. Good! I can change half horse now!

"Alright Soul, I'm going to get you tack. Please change into a horse while I'm gone, okay?"

I don't give him time to anser. I run to the Tack Cubby Hola and go to his cubby. I grab is face mask and his saddle pad and bridle. I rush back to where his is stationed, placing all of that down and go back to grab his saddle. Its heavier than a regular racing saddle, which would be bad for a normal race horse, but Soul isn't normal. I reach his stall with his saddle. Setting that down I grab his Face mask and bridle. Setting his bridle down I slip the face mask on him. He squirms a little, but settles. I put his bridle on and walk out to get his saddle blanket. Putting that on I grab his saddle and fasten it tightly on him. Don't want to fall off now do we?

Grabbing his bridle I walk him to the track.

"Alright Soul, I'm going to mount you now."

I grab his mane and the end of the saddle, hauling myself up. I swing my leg over his back and place it in the stur-up. I grab his reigns and tap my feet once and click my tongue twice. He starts to walk and I reign him over to the start gate. They were still open so I could go at any time that I wanted to.

Crouching down, gripping the reigns and his mane now, I scream my start.

"Ya! Go Soul, Go!"

He bolts, his long strides almost like he's running on water, Taking control of him. I slow him down some so he would go normal race horse speed and not full out. I'll let him go full out near the finish line. I lift my butt out of the saddle, like a jockey and look between his ears. I'm glad I put my goggles and helmet on today.

We make it to the first turn and I turn him slightly. He runs so fast that he turns bearly and goes in a whole different direction. Just like front wheel drive. Only thing is, all his power is in his back legs. Dirt flies up towards the saddle and I struggle to keep my grip on his reigns. We make it past the turn and onto the first straight way. His hooves make a good beat against the dirt track.

'Almost like a lullaby' I think.

Reaching the second turn finally I turn him like I did the last time. I'm not scared, Already knowing I'm gonna have to let him loose. I know flash was gonna come, and I'm not scared. Putting on a determined face, I let him loose. His strides pick up and he goes faster and faster each stroke. Reaching the last straight way, He picks up big time. everything blurs around because of how fast he was running. Thats when I see it...

The sparks come out at random. I feel the electricity. He doesn't smirk this time. Next thing I know we pass the finish line and he slows down.

Then... everything goes black.

**AN- Poor Maka. She passed out that time. Sorry to leave y'all hanging again! I went camping with my sister, cousin, and grandma and grandpa for two days. I hope I didn't piss ya off to much! Happy reading! Review please for the next chapter. At least 2 reviews for the next chapter! Guest reviews count too! So please do review and recommend my story in other reviews on different stories! that helps a lot! Jackies Foal's contest is still on! I just forgot to put this in the last AN.**

_**Contest:**_

_**Jackie's Foal:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:(colt is a male and a filly is female!)**_

**Links for Spirits coat color!**

just take the white off the nose and you get what Spirit looks like!

**Thank you!**

**concerns? Questions? Ask away! It don't hurt!**

**And remember Reviews make the world go round! So please do! X3**


	12. Practicing more and plans for tomorrow

**AN- Alright not much to say this time. Ummm... Jackie's Foal's contest is still on. So... please send in reviews for the name and gender. Remember a Colt is a baby boy and Filly id a baby girl. I have only one entry so far guys. Let get movin'! come on I know y'all can do it. Unless, of course, if y'all are chickens! *sticks tongue out teasingly* Ha I'm just messin' wich chu! Alright but seriously, please do send reviews of what you would like her foal to be. Thanks!**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 12**

"Maka~"

I feel some one touch my face softly.

"Come on Makaaaaa~"

I know that voice but where was it comin' from? They Lightly tap my checks

"Maka! Come on now! I've been trying to get you to wake up for over an hour now! Don't make me get Black*star..."

I anser with silence.

"Com'on don't die after our training!...Maka~...Alright you asked for it... Hey Black*star com'ere!"

Oh shit... My face jerks to the left as a hand smacks me.

"MAKA! WAKE UP YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU! BWAHAHAHAHA! THE ONLY REASON YOU PASSED OUT WAS BECAUSE OF MY GODLY SEL-ACK!"

"Shut-up Black*star... M'tryin to sleep 'ere"

God do I feel drunk. Almost like a major hangover. And my face burns, thanks to Black*star. I laugh at the thought. I open my eyes and shut them right after. The sun was so bright! I groan and sit up. Opening one blurry eye I squint looking around.

I notice I'm still at the race track. I see Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*star- Oh shit. My Papa.

"Maka! My baby girl! How dare you! I should murder you, you Albino Pony!"

"Can it, Old man! I'm trying to help me girlfriend and tamer up! And M'not a Pony..."

"Tamer? Tamer! Maka, baby, you're this... this things tamer? Wait- GIRLFRIEND! Hold it right there mister! Did you just say girlfriend? You better not lay a hand on her! Why I outta-"

"I'm too cool for that, Gramps."

"You mean you haven't grouped a feel yet? Your a man aren't you?"

"But you just sai-"

"Maka..."

"Maka, baby, please don-" Spirit begs.

"CHOP!"

"Ughhhh..." He groans. Oh, how I do hate him.

I turn to Soul and raise my book at him. He whimpers. I rub my temples in annoyance. I feel Liz tug at my arms and I turn towards her.

"Come on Maka Lets get you inside the stables, okay?"

"Yeah, that's sounds great. Maybe a little water too..." I nod my head let Liz drag me to a standing potion. Almost falling over again Black*star catches me and yells about how godly he is. Even though I'm light-headed right now, I still roll my eyes. Laughing as Black*star slings an arm over patty's shoulder, I murmur death threats to him. Kidd walks over and puts my other arm around him. My foot is sore, so I hobble some. We walk all the way to Soul's stall. Said person standing right on my tail. Speaking of tails, I really want to show them what I can do.

"Hey, Guys."

I'm was answered with a bunch of 'yes' and 'mhm' and 'yeah'.

"Is it okay if I show y'all something...?"

"Sure, Maka, anything." Tsubaki says sweetly.

I smile and hobble over to Soul's stall door. Here goes nothing.

I close my eyes and bow my head. I think goes dark, and I hear a bunch of gasps. I smirk to myself. Opening my eyes I see everyone gaping. My father stumbles into the room and looks around before gasping and gaping like the others.

"My baby grew a tail and ears! Awww, I remember when I first transformed half way! Don't you worry they will be sensitive for a while but you'll get used to it!" He gushes.

I see Soul smirk and Tap Black*star on the shoulder. He whispers something while looking at me. Black*star nods his head and takes off with Tsubaki.

"Come on Tsubaki! Pick up your feet! Hurry!"

"O-okay..."

I laugh at her timid face. Poor Tsubaki. Stuck with an idiot.

Soul walks over to Kidd and does the same thing while looking at me. He winks and I raise my nose in the air, turning sideways. I don't have time for his screwing around.

Kidd runs off Lix dragging Patty, right on his heels. I raise my brow at him. He smirks closing the stall door. He walks over and peeks my lips still grinning.

"Alright, what do you want?" I ask.

"Another round."

"You're a retard, aren't you?"

"Come on, another go. Training Maka. I thought you were smart."

I blush madly.

"Fine go get your tack, Soul."

"Yay! Lets do this thing the cool way!"

He runs out his stall laughing like crazy. I sigh thinking about what I was going to do if I pass out during the beginning competitions. I hear foot steps and his head pops back in.

"Before I forget, Don't pass out this time okay? 'Cause you know at the real thing I can't turn human till we leave. You're gonna have to practice staying awake."

"O-okay..."

He runs back out again and comes back, a couple of minutes later, with his polo wraps, face mask, bridle, and saddle pad.

"Be right back!"

He races out again.

What was I gonna do about Medusa? I got a letter in the mail a couple of weeks ago from Snake Valley Ranch. It was signed by a person named Free. Who was that? Anyway, it said that she was coming to Death City ranch and that she rented the stall right next to Soul's. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Maka~ come on lets put this on me an- hey, you okay?"

"Yeah Sorry, I was just thing about things"

He shoots me a look telling me that he can see right through me but just shrugs.

"Okay then. Welp let's do this!"

He changes into a horse again in the blink of an eye. How can he do that so quickly?

Tacking up takes about thirty minutes each time. So saying it takes thirty minutes to tack up and thirty minutes to untack. Vis versa, you get it, right? So wrapping the last red polo wrap around his ankle up to his knee, I lead him out of the stable. I was nervous to show our friends about what he can do. Even though they have already seen what he could do I was still shaken of the thought. Soul snorts maddly and swats his tail at flys that buzz around him. He looks at me while I climb onto his back.

"Sorry, forgot to spray fly spray on you."

I walk him to the gate and crouch down. I plan to run him about three times around the track. I whisper this to him to. He bobs his head up and down. The gate moves out-of-the-way when the doors reclose after opening. Black*star set it where it would stay out-of-the-way for about five laps. Good thing too.

I crouch low in the saddle, ready for the sound off the buzzer. Even though it wasn't hooked up I was still think about when the sound would come in. Soul must have been doing the same thing, because he charged right when the buzz noise went off in my head.

He bolts. I raise up and look through his ears. I reach up with one hand and pull my goggles down. Grabbing his mane quickly with the other hand, I steady myself. I almost fell off and that would have been hell to pay. I shudder at the thought. He comes to the first turn and turns a tad to sharp almost sending me over the side of the saddle. I gasp and clutch the reins harder. Its scary but you could live with it. Finishing that turn, we come around towards the back stretch.

It was long, about a half a mile long. The second back stretch, or where the finish and starting line is, is basically the same. Even the turns were half a mile long. That makes the track exactly two miles long. He runs a little faster when I loosen my grip on the reins. His gallop gets rough when he goes this fast. But when he goes about normal race horse speed, it's nice and smooth. Thankfully.

We reach the second turn and round it without a problem. I don't think I'll pass out this time either. Well lets all hope. We reach the second back stretch, and I let him go just a little. We still have three more laps to do. I just hope I don't make him work to hard by going four laps like Medusa did. She's a bitch. Plus I'm not even letting him run full speed. She probably did that.

He told me about his brother. I feel sorry Wesley. Also, in the letter, it said that he was Medusa's horse this year. She changes horses every year, and then when year is over you never hear about that same horse again. I hope that I could take Soul's brother from her.

I just noticed that we finished the second lap. Wow, I think too much. But I can't help it though.

The next two laps are over in about 30 minutes. Not bad if you say. I didn't pass out thankfully. But it did get blurry. But now everybody is crowded by Soul's stall in the stable. He never did change back because we didn't want people to get suspicious.

"You did great guys!" Tsubaki says softly.

"Thanks!" I say and Soul bobs his head up and down."Hows your training Tsubaki? Black*star?"

"I, the great Black*star, Shall come in first this year! Yahoo! Bow down Mortals, because you're looking at a god! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hush Black*star..." Liz hisses.

Soul flattens his ears and turns his head high snorting. We a laugh. These are the moments that I love the most. When no drama is happening.

"Who wants something to drink? Anybody?" Kidd asks

"Coke! I want coke!" Patty bounces up and down.

"Um... water for me please." Liz says. She takes out a dollar and hands it to Kidd. He gives it right back.

"I'm paying guys."

"Okay, well I want a sprite. While you do that, I'm gonna go get Soul some water." I say and start to walk away.

Soul nickers at me and I look at him. He gives me the puppy dog eyes and I sigh.

"Sorry, Soul, you can't have anything but water in you horse form- no don't think about changing either."

He lowers his head we all laugh again.

"I want a beer!" I hear Black*star yell.

"They don't have beer Black*star! How about a root beer?" Kidd says, face palming.

"You god wants that then!"

"I'll get a diet Pepsi please." Tsubaki says.

I grab a bucket and go to the sink. The sink is deep enough for the buck to sit under and I turn the cold water nossle on. It comes out fast so it didn't take long to fill up. I grab the buck and I have to carry it with two hands. Some splashes out on the knees.

'Shit...' I think.'Its soo cold!'

Entering Soul's stall while pushing out-of-the-way with my side I fill his water trough with the icy water. Setting the bucket down I grab his halter and walk him over. Absently stroking his forelock, I start to babble to him. Even though we were all waiting for Kidd, I really didn't care if they heard me.

"You know, Maka, that just proves that you are lonely." Patty says, matter of factly.

"Thanks Patty. That makes me feel special." I face palm.

"Hear you go guys! Water for Liz, Diet Pepsi for Tsubaki. Root Beer for Black*star, Coke for Patty, Fruit punch for me and Sprite for Maka! Please, enjoy."

He bows dramatically. I roll my eyes and sip at my Sprite.

"Kidd, I'll pay you back."

"It's just a dollar Maka, don't worry about it."

"No, Kidd, Imma pay ya back! You jus' watch."

He chuckles and nods his head.

"Well, I guess we should be going now. Liz, Patty, Come on we should go get dinner started. Its already- no. No that can't be right! Its only 7:45 we need to leave at eight! Please! come on turn eight! AHHHHH!"

Kidd grabs hand fulls of his hair and blood drips out of his mouth and eyes. He falls to the ground and a fountain of blood sprays out of his nose. Patty and Black*star burst out laughing while Liz slaps her face.

"Com'on Patty. Help me drag him home."

"Okay!"

Liz grabs his arms and Patty grabs his legs still laughing. They say their goodbyes and leave.

"We should leave too Maka. See you tomorrow maybe!"

"You better come watch you god tomorrow! BWAHAHAHA! See ya buddy!"

"Bye guys."

They leave and I turn to Soul.

"I need to go too. Are you gonna be alright here by yourself?"

He nickers gently and nods his head.

"Thats my good boy."

I rub his head before I leaving to my truck and go home.

**AN- sorry guys it's a day late. I really don't have that much to say and sorry that the link didn't work. Just go to google and type in 'Blood Bay stallions' and you should have red looking horses. lol. have fun reading. This might turn into books. Like three books in one. I don't know yet. If so this is book one of maybe three. Don't worry this story is no where close to being over! There will be a bunch more chapters to this story! okay chill. I'll let you know when its the end, so don't freak okay!?**

**Happy reading! X3**

**Concerns? Questions? Ask away! it don't hurt? And remember Jackie foal's contest!**

_Jackie's Foal_

_Name:_

_Gender:(colt is a baby boy, and a filly is a baby girl!)_

**Reviews make the world go round so please do! It makes me happy! X3**


	13. Medusa's Plan, New horses, new 'friend'

**AN_ Guys! I'm Back and leaving you with this boring crap! XD sorry but I had to put in Medusa's plan Guys. Thanks to all the people (guest) that reviewed and everyone else while this was on hiatus! I hope it doesn't happen again but as I said I would get my fucking files back and I did. lol X3 Alrighty, welp here is the shit I leave to you to read. Please *bows dramatically* Enjoy!**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 13 _(not an Authors note X3)_**

"Giriko!"

_Fuck_... Why, of all times at, this time in the morning? Massive hangovers suck. Dammit.

Giriko sits up and scratches his head. He watches as the dandruff falls as he does so. He slaps his hand down his face.

"What..." Giriko growls, non to happy.

"Get your ass out of that bed and start training them horses! I have to get my agents over to that damned ranch of Death City-Don't you roll your eyes at me boy-now get the fuck up!"

"Correction, Lady Medusa. Its only one horse..." Giriko mutters very lowly so Medusa couldn't hear. He sees Free-Fucking Free-standing in his door way. He still dont have time for this. Its been nearly a week and he has been drug into all the meetings and plans that she has been plotting.

Standing, he pulls on his beige baggy jeans, not caring to tuck in his shirt. He fastens a belt loosely around his narrow hips. It's not like it was gonna help his pants to stay up.

He walks down the stairs, tripping over the fourth one down and tumbling till ground level, face planting. He clutches his nose, hearing Medusa yell at him for being clumsy and how she should just go ahead and hang him. The begging races are in about 9 days and he worries himself sick to the bones about placing lower than third place because of that Albarn child.

Finally, after his nose stops bleeding, He gets up and walks out the sliding glass double doors and slams it shut. With the amount of force he shuts it with, he's surprized that it hasn't shattered yet. He chuckles thinking about this.

He needs whiskey or some X and O to get this day started so he all but skips to the barn. The cooler in there was filled with the hardest liquor that you could by on the market. Not that he gived a fuck, he just needed a drink is all.

opening the lid and grabbing the tough whiskey out and popping it open, he takes a swig and lets it burn down his throat, He grins. The feeling fells like home to him. He does it again and thinks about becoming Emo. He snaps the rubber band around his wrist on the vein that sticks out. It burns but he welcomes the pain. He considers cutting...again... but turns it down. If they do manage to when he could take over this hellish hole in a wall and turn it into a horse slaughtering house. He laughs maniacally at the thought. grabbing his whip and a run down bridle, he walks down the corridors, stopping at a rusty door.

The door is barely hanging on its hinges and he wonders why the damned stallion hasn't tried to escape. Probably because He told him that if he did the he would find him and castrate him, while he was still awake.

sliding it open and it making a terrible screeching noise. He cringes, wishing that it would be fixed by its self.

"Damned, Stupid son of a bitch barn..."

Cracking his whip loudly Wesley is startled awake already trying to turn into a horse. Its been getting hard for him to be doing this every day.

"Alright, it's not raining today, sadly, so that means imma have to ride you in the field extra hard toda-hic-day"

His whiskey bottle was empty and he through it into Wesley's stall.

He stands, hooves shaking, uncountably, as he walks towards him. Giriko forces his head down and Wes whinnys in pain.

He literally Yanks the bridle over his head. Wes is surprized that it hasn't cut him yet. It's too tight.

Giriko forces the saddle on him, not caring to put a saddle blanket under it. He laughs at the thought of it damaging his back.

"Hahaha, bitch, how'd you like this?"

Wes lowers his ears and doesn't nay, whinny, or nicker in reply. He doesn't plan to be nice to this abuser.

"Thats what I thought you ass."

Giriko grunts swinging his leg over the saddle and putting it. The stir-up almost breaks with how heavy his leg is. he blames his to-big-for-a-normal-person beige jeans. Trotting Wes out to the field, out of the musty barn, he meets up with Medusa's son. Chrona.

Chrona is the most shyest jockey ever. He's racing this year too. The damned brat. His horse basically part of him. Ragnarök. The glob of a horse pops out of his back. And it Talks. The damned thing from hell never shuts the fuck up. Always complaining how hungry he always is. He eats like a fucking pig.

"G-giriko... H-how are you?"

"Shut up brat and get on your horse. We have training to do..."

"Y-yes sir."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sir."

Giriko grits out. He can see the horse fleas and lice flying out if Wes' coat. He had to help Medusa get this damned stallion to Death City Ranch. Fuck.

He hears the bell sound and whips Wes like crazy. The stallion darts off after Ragnarök and Chrona. He's faster than Ragnarök, and Giriko knows that.

Wes' speed picks up majorly. He darts past Chrona and Ragnarök in a flash. This supposed "track" was only about a 500 meter dash, so it was over in a minute.

"T-that was so fast..."

Chrona mutters dismounting Ragnarök. The said blob of a horse disappears into his back before popping out again. It was this big black circle on a triangel-ish body. it had two arms and circles for hands. its "face" was a big white 'X' with two white circles and a black 'X' in them. In reality it was the most damned thing from hell.

"You little shit!" the Blob horse yells."We coulda won, if you just told me to go faster!"

Ragnarök grabs Chrona's hair and pushes his head up and down.

"Stop Ragnarök that hurts... I don't know how to deal with losing-stop poking my nose, you're gonna make it bleed- oww, that's my ear, you're gonna pull it off-stop Ragnoro-"

"Giriko! Chrona, come on! load Wes into the trailer! We're goin' to Death City Ranch today!"

Giriko sweat drops. Why of all days today? Once again, sighing, he untacks Wes roughly.

But Wes doesn't care. What he is excited about is that he is going to go see his brother! He gets yanked into the trailer and the door slams shut. He hopes his brother will accept him. He hasn't seen him since he had experiments done on them both. The truck jerks the trailer. He still doesn't care. He's on his way to see Soul.

'I'm on my way brother...'

"Hurry! Medusa is on her way! Come on Soul! Please turn into a horse!"

"Aie! Slow down, woman. Let me transform!"

Soul and I are running towards the barn as fast as we could to get Soul's brother, Wes, stall set up. He transforms and I jump onto his back and he gallops into the stables. After this I plan to go visit Jackie and Kim.

"Hey watch it!"

"Wha- hay watch where you're goin'!"

"Excuse you!"

I laugh and Soul slows down as we reach the stall. He transforms back and I run towards the bedding room, Soul hot on my heels.

"Soul grab the barrel and I'll grab some hay okay? then help me put the bedding down."

He nods his head and takes off with the barrel and I grab as much bedding as I can. I plan to take care of Wes for Medusa after her Jockey gets done with him for the night. He doesn't need to go though this either.

Running towards Wes' new stall, I quickly set the hay bale down and go and grab another. I rush back into the stall and Soul has already cleaned it out and has started to put the fresh bedding down.

"Thanks Soul! Much help you are!"

He smirks and continues to shake out the hay around the stall. I do the same when I hear someone cough. I look up and see non other than Medusa standing there. I hit Soul with my elbow and force a smile on my face.

"The hell! What the fuc- oh..."

He looks up and glares at Medusa. Then He face gets all scrunched up and he rushes towards a person with white hair and wine red eyes.

"Wes!"

"Yes, he is your problem now. Now, do not mess with him. No food or water got it?"

Medusa spits out at me and turns walking away. Theis big guy with what looks like jail clothing sets a bunch of tack down and heads off after Medusa. I never did see his Jockey though. I look down the hall way and I see a pink haired boy walk towards a stall across from Wes' new one. His horse is black with a big white 'X' face marking going across his face. I should so go talk to him. I will later though. He leaves and I turn back to Soul and Wes. My face drops almost instantly. Wes is doubled over clutching his head.

He looks up at Soul and pulls him into the most biggest hug. I see Soul squeeze him hard and Wes yelps but doesn't let Soul pull back.

"Wes... You're here. Finally."

"Yes brother, I'm here. Finally."

Wes chuckles and coughs at the same time. Soul smiles and points to me and I walk over. I shake his hand and he smiles back.

"Hi, Im Wes. You probably already knew that, thanks to Soul here."

"Wes. I'm Maka! Soul's my horse and I'm his tamer. It's nice to meet you! Soul told me all about you! I'm sorry that Medusa does this to you." I told him frowning at the last part.

He goes to touch my shoulder, but pulls back and yelps again.

"Oh god, your hurt! I-I'll be right back with some medicine, Okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me..."

I rush towards the house and enter the front door. Greeting the door man I head towards the kitchen. I stop before I enter. Pressing my ear to the door I hear medusa and three others talking.

"You really plan to go through with this...?" One of them asks.

"I-I don't know how t-to deal with p-plans..." Another one says.

"Hell, Like I care what y'all do... Whats the plan again." Next one says.

I press ear harder against the door. I hear the refrigerator door open then shut. Chairs scoot around and then settle.

"Soul Evans. He was my horse first right?" Without letting any of them anser, she continues."I plan to get the damned stallion back even if I have to kidnap that tamer of his."

I pull away from the door and gasp. They plan to kidnap me? But why? I press my ear to the door again and listen hard.

"The damned brat probably already knows his power. I'm going to drop this pill into his food tonight. It will take his ultra speed away and then he'll be the slow little pony he was supposed to be." The woman chuckles. "Now lets leave so they don't get suspicious and get settled for the night, it's late, and I'm sure they will let us rent a room here..."

There is shuffling and chairs sliding. Foots steps approach the door and I gasp and back up. I pretend that I was just walking up when the door opens revealing Medusa, the jailed looking man, her jockey and the pink haired boy. Medusa puts on a forced 'friendly smile' that I could see right through.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming in. Ah, please excuse us." She says walking past me.

The pink haired boy stops and turns to me. He looks up and blushes before looking down and mumbling.

"H-hi I'm Chrona. N-nice to meet y-you..."

He raises a shaky hand I smile.

"Nice to meet ya Chrona! I'm Maka!" I say taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, uh, do you live around here?" Chrona asks.

"Yeah, I live down the road and in the first neighborhood on the left."

"Oh, uh, ok."

"Let me show you around tomorrow Chrona I think you would love everybody here!"

"Uhh... I have to train for the races that are coming in about a week or so."

"Oh! That's so cool! I'm racing too! I hope you place Chrona. Oh and let me practice with you tomorrow. But first you have to meet everyone okay?"

"O-okay..."

"Great see you around ten-ish maybe? Meet me at the stable door okay?"

"Yeah. See y-you Maka..." Chrona turns and walks away.

"Bye, Chrona!" He jumps and I giggle. The I remember.

"Oh yeah! Wes needs some medicine! Right."

I turn and walk into the kitchen.

I worry about Medusa and Soul now...

**AN- guys I know this is crap and I was planing to update this saturday. but my sims are being an ass and not reinstalling. Damned sims... oh well. Hope you enjoy this! I love you all so much! X3**

**Remember reviews make the world go round! So Review please!**

**questions? concerns? Ask away by reviewing or PMing me!**

_Jackie's foal's contest:_

_Name:_

_Gender:(colt is male Filly is female X3)_

**Please do this guys, it makes life easier! Thanks! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- I had the most funniest reviewer ever! lol!**

**PeytonluvsBacon-YES. I approve of sexy horse Soul. *_***

**Thank you for writing and this is an awesome story :).**

**Keep it up!**

**lol this is the the only reason that I did this. Soul looks sexy in my mind in horse form. And also I like horses, so...**

**Okay, then welp here is chapter 14 i guess... nothing much to say either. so please...ENJOY! X3**

**(Sorry guys this chapter is short as hell...)**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 14**

I took Wes some Advil and a glass of water. It was almost like he never had anything to drink ever in his life. That's not the bad part either. His ribs you could see clearly when he is in horse form. Also he says its hard to transform into horse and that it gets harder and harder every time. I haven't told him that I was gonna make a bet with medusa for about who wins the championship. See, what I was gonna do was tell her that If I when I get Wes. But if she wins she can take control over me and take Soul. I haven't told said horse yet either. I plan to though, don't worry too much.

"Yeah, me and Soul were the best of friends back then, even though we're brothers n'stuff... Do you really accept me now? Even after you left?"

"Of course Wes. We're brothers and cool guys always accept family back. Duh."

I giggle and take the glass from Wes and set it on a barrel in the hall way. I check my watch and it's already nine thirty-four.

Walking back in I say:

"Well it's getting late and I really should be taking Soul to the track stables. So if you don't mind we will be leaving now. I'm glad I go to meet you Wes. I hope you do well in the competitions. Oh. We should so race against each other tomorrow. If You are up for it. I'll talk to your jockey tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you t-" He coughs."To. Sorry. And yeah sounds like a plan. I mean about the training together."

"Perfect! Well, We will see ya tomorrow, maybe! Bye! Come on Soul."

"Later bro..." Soul throws a half wave over his shoulder.

We walk over to where my truck was parked and climb in. Soul transformed and got into the trailer.

I really have no clue what to tell the others about what I plan to do. And Soul... I have to tell him what medusa was going to do to him. But she probably won't know that I took him to the race track stables, right?

Turning into the race way I park and sigh. I'm so fucked right now.

I hop out of the truck and get Soul. He gives me a look, telling me he knows something that I need to tell him. Sighing again I tell him once we get to his stall.

Greeting the woman at the front desk, we walk to the very back of the barn. Stepping in his stall, Soul turns human and shuts the stall door.

"Alright, I know you are not telling me something. Whats up."

He leans cooly against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankles, and folding his arms against his chest. I sigh again for about the millionth time that night and blurt out the plan that I came up with for his brother.

"Soul, I plan to get your brother back. See, what I was going to do was bet medusa about who would when, and if we did I get Wes. But if she does then she gets to take control over me and get to keep you... I haven't told her yet though. I wanted to make sure it was alright with you first and-"

His lips meet mine in a slow kiss. When did he get close to me anyways? My eyes flutter close and I grip his leather jacket sleeves. He keep it short and sweet.

Opening my eyes I see him smirking at me. But there is concern in his eyes.

"Maka, you are the tamer and I'm the horse. You basically own me. It's your decision about what happens to us. So what ever you do I will go along with."

"I...Okay, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

"You own me, Maka. Of course its okay."

"You make it sound like you're a slave..."

"Well in a way I am-"

"Maka..."

"Babe, come on now..."

"Chop!"

Slamming my book as hard as I can down into his skull I tell him to turn into a horse.

"Soul, transform please."

"Yes, Master."

He flashes before reappearing in horse form. You know, for a horse boy-Man- he can transform fast. His scar stand clearly oon his chest. It's my fault. Why did I have to meet him? If I never did then none of this would have happened. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid-

"Maka?"

I turn my head towards Soul and he has the most meanest look in his eyes. He lowers his head and bares his teeth at whoever is in the stall door. turning and facing the person, I am met with none other than clear Sky blue eyes. Great...

"What do you want Blondie?"

"Oh, um I was wondering if yo- Did you just call me Blondie? You're on to talk..."

"Shut up Hiro! Now, what do you want? I'm busy here!"

"Oh, um, I was wondering if I could change you horses water... um, if you don't mind?"

Thats sounds great. I don't feel like doing it any how.

"Sure, Hiro, why not?"

Soul gives me a look as Hiro leaves.

POV Switch! First one! Hiro's POV! POV Switch!

grabbing the bucket from Maka's horse's stall I walk swiftly down the hallway.

'Who is she to push me off like that? I'm a woman magnet after all!'

Thinking to myself I remember that I have to contact Medusa. Reaching into my pocket and grabbing my Dumb phone(1) I speed dial her.

Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.

_"What?"_

I laugh heartedly.

"Well aren't you lively?"

_"What the fuck do you want Hiro!"_

"Okay, Okay! Maka let me fill his water up again! About these pills... Do I still get my share of the race money?"

_"Yes, Very good! I'll leave you to it! You do remember how to put it in right?"_

"Yes, Goodbye, Lady Medusa."

Closing my Dumb Phone, I quickly drop the pills in. These pills should take his power away. I chuckle darkly and stir them till they dissolve in the water. Picking the bucket up I quickly walk back to Maka's stall.

ANOTHER POV SWITCH! AWW, HELL YEAH! MAKA"S POV!

Hiro returns with Soul' bucket.

"Thanks Hiro! You can leave now, that's all I needed!"

He rushes out quickly. I raise a brow and turn back to Soul.

"Alrighty, Soul, Tomorrow we are gonna have to train extra hard. The competitions are coming up quickly. Good night boy. See ya!"

I rush tp my truck and drive home for the night. I never did dream.

**AN- ONE DAMN DAY LATE! I'm sorry guys... anyway!**

**(1) Dumb Phone- You get it? DUMB PHONE! THERE ARE SMART PHONES AND HIRO DOESN"T HAVE A SMART PHONE! HE HAS A CRAPPY FLIP PHONE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UHHH, I crack myself up!**

**Alright Jackie will have her foal soon guys, so keep sending in names and genders please!**

_Jackie's Foal:_

_Name:_

_Gender:(Colt is male, And filly is Female)_

**Anyway, Thanks guys!**

**Questions? Concerns? Ask away by reviewing, or PMing me!**

**Reviews make the world go round! So please do! X3**


	15. 8 days till the race!

**AN- I have SWIMMERS EAR! Also I would LOVE to give a shout out! Please read her stories! They are like the best!**

**Shout out goes to *drum roles*...=**

**miyuki-miura798**

**You go gurl! Keep writing good stories like you always do!**

**I only had one reviewer for the last chapter... ONE reviewer! Come on Guys I'm not writing for my health! I'm writing for you!X3 lol**

**Alrighty, guys, remember Jackie's Foal's contest and remember to review because they make the world go round! And I already have another story that I will start after this one is finished! remember there is gonna be 3 books to this series let me give you the names of those books! Oh and I decided that I was going to let Jackie have her foal till the next book! But the contest is still on!:3**

**Books!=**

**Book(1)= Mission Impossible**

**Book (2)= Mission Impossible - Advanced Racing**

**Book (3)= Mission Impossible - Championship**

**There you have guys! The rest of the characters will be in the next two books a lot more than this one, so don't worry! lol.**

**Enough said and done, Let the story begin!**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 15**

Waking up groggy I look at my clock. My eyes are a bit blurry so I blink a couple of times. 7:30 am, It flashes. I sit up and kick my covers off. My comforter is white and it has silver, glittery horse shoes all over it. Walking to my closet I pick out a navy blue tank top that has a horse head on the stomach area, a pair of white skinny jeans that hug my legs so I can tuck them into my boots. Grabbing said dark brown boots I rush out the door, after telling Papa bye.

'Okay, I have to get that Chrona kid and I also have to grab Stein! Shit and I also got to load Wes and is Mister happy crack jockey. Fuck...'

I sigh. I'm so retarded for training with these goons today. This PMS shit has really gotta go.

Turning the corner and entering Death City Ranch I quickly hook up a trailer. Now that that's done, I rush to the little house by the stable yard. Greeting the door man, Hank, I quickly ask for the room Medusa was staying in. Down the hall on the right, got it!

Rushing to said door, I knock three times before it swings open and slams against the wall.

"What the hell do you wan- oh, its you..."

Wes's Jockey, Giriko I think it is, fixes a look at me that practically screams boredom.

"Yes, its me. I'm here to get you and Chrona. Remember we have to train today at the race track together. Plus I need to talk to Medusa." I add, quickly."Alone."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Kid- Hey Medusa! A brat wants to speak to you out the hallway!" Giriko yells over his shoulder.

There is a faint 'Shut the fuck up! I'm commin'' in the back ground.

Giriko turns back and yawns tiredly. I hold my breath because his smells like booze. Sticking my tongue out, he grins and opens his mouth to say something when He is shoved to the side the door closes on him.

Standing in front of me was Medusa. She put on a fake sweet smile.

"Yes, dear, what is it now?"

"Oh, cut the shit Medusa... I know what you want, and I've known for years now..."

Her face become serious.

"Ah, so you are as smart as they say... Hmm, that's not surprizing."

"I want to make a deal with you Medusa."

"I'm all ears."

I nod my head and raise my nose a little higher.

"here it goes. For the championship, whoever wins gets the other ones horse. Like this: If I win I get to take Wesley from you. And if you win you get to take Soul from me and you get to control me... Sound like a deal?" I ask and hold my hand out.

She gets this look on her face before grabbing my hand shaking it.

"Sound like a deal."

"Dammit! Why is your truck so fuckin' small?!"

"I don't k-know how to deal with t-tight spaces and yelling..."

"Just shut up! Sorry I was not made to be perfect!"

Damn, driving with Giriko and Chrona in the car sucks. To much yelling and I don't know how to deal with this'.

Slamming on the brakes in a parking spot, I quickly run into the stables towards Soul's Stall.

"Hey Maka-" the desk woman starts but I cut her off.

"No time! I gotta go!"

"O-okay!"

Running down the stall hallway I nearly hit Soul's stall.

"oof... Soul Com'on! We gotta hurry! Stein said that he might show up! com'on!"

He snorts and trots to the door. I grab his lead rope and clip it to his halter and I all but drag him to the tack room.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!" I mutter as I tack him up.

Multitasking rules.

Slipping his bridle on I rush down to the track. Soul neighs in protest.

"Oh, hush..."

Reaching the gate I mount him. I see Chorna walk his black thoroughbred, Ragnarök, towards us.

"Hey, pip squeak, hurry up!" Giriko shouts.

When did he get here? Oh well no time. I see Stein in the stands and what looks like a stop watch in his hands. He's gonna time me. Oh, Lord...

One of the stable hands go to the gate controls and blows his whistle, signalling us to get ready. I look out the corner of my eye and see him raise the gun.

He shoots it and I see Wes and Ragnarök bolt. It took me a second to get everything put together. Crap, Soul hasn't moved.

"Com'on Soul! Yaa!"

He takes off at full speed. His stride seems off... Whats goin' on?

We pull up behind Wes and Ragnarök and I pull Soul closer to the rail. I let him go a little more and he gets right beside Wes. Ragnarök slows down and it's just me and Giriko.

Said person looks over at me and grins. I look back a head and squat lower. We were about half way around the track now, or a little over half way. Soul's gallop gets heavy and he slows down some, before getting back up to Wes. I let him lose a little more and he gets past Wes. I hear Giriko curse and I snicker. Sucker...

We round the next turn with me still in the lead. Then Soul slows down again and get right beside Wes. I see him smirk and I let him lose all the way. Girko does the same thing. Soul flashes but nothing happens. Next thing I know I'm flying through the air with Soul in human form.

He clutches my waist and turns so that his back would hit the ground. When we hit we fly back up and spin before Soul lands on his side. I clutch at his chest and close my eyes as I shake uncontrollably. What the hell just happened?

"Oww, Fuck."

I look up right as Soul looks down. Blood drips down his forehead and onto my face.

"Soul, oh mt god, you're bleeding!"

"It's not as bad as it looks, Maka."

"But you're still bleeding! What happened Soul?"

"I don't know Maka..."

We turn our head towards Giriko, because he was on the ground clutching his stomach, laughing. Chrona just crossed the finish line too. I glare at Giriko.

"Bastard! What did you do!"

"I didn't do nothin' princess." He sneers.

"Don't call me that!"

"Chrona, what the hell was that?"

We all look over towards Chrona and sweat drop. Ragnarök is really small and is coming out of his back.

"It's not my fault! Quit pulling my ear! You're gonna pull it off! Ow, stop that hurts."

I turn back to look at Soul, but I see Stein running towards us. He kneels down and looks over me before telling me to get off of Soul. I blush and notice that I was straddling him. I mutter a sorry, and scramble off him.

Soul snickers and I bet my face is like a red crayon.

"Later peons! Lets go Chrona. com'on com'on!"

Giriko pushes Chrona by the head and walks Wes towards Medusa. When did she arrive?

"Stein how is he?"

"Um, let's go back to the stable and call Nygus about his head. Then I'll run some test on him."

I nod my head and stand up and me and Stein grab on of Soul's arms and help him towards the truck.

I let Stein drive back to the ranch. I sat in the back with Soul and he rested his head on my lap.

We were already at the barn and Soul turned into a horse. Wes wasn't in his stall so I think that they rented a stall at the track for him.

Stein was calling Nygus and she said that she would be there in a bout 15 minutes.

After all, Nygus is never a second early or late.

The 15 minutes went by in a blur and She put bandages around his head.

"Here you go Maka. Make sure he takes three of these pills every day. in the morning, the middle of the day and at night."

"Got it! Thanks so much Nygus!"

"No problem! Oh, hey I plan to show up at the beginning race! Hope to see you in about eight days, Maka! Bye guys! I'm going to cheek on Jackie before I leave. Just to see how the baby is doing!"

"Okay, Tell Kim I said 'hi'"

"Will do. bye!"

She walks out of Soul's stall and Stein walks in with a needle.

"I need some blood samples, if that's okay Soul. I need one of you in human form and one in horse form. Since you are in human form let's get this over with."

Soul grabs my hand as Stein pushes the needle in. He grits his teeth and I pat his head. Stein yanks it out and its filled with blood. He sills it with a needle cap and asks Soul to transform.

He flashes yellow instead of his normal blue. Whats wrong with him.

I hold his head to my chest and whisper soothing words. Stein sticks the needle in and Soul jerks his head.

"Easy boy, easy!"

He looks into my eyes before lowering his head and I pull him back to my chest.

"Alright, Its gonna take 24 hours to get the results back. You should probably rest for the night. Maka you can stay here if you want to."

I nod my head and he leaves. I'm tired as hell and Soul lays down on his side. He grabs my shirt with his mouth and yanks me down on him. I laugh and lay down beside him and he reaches his head around and lays it in my lap. I sigh and close my eyes drifting to sleep.

**AN- Guys I hop you enjoyed this chapter! There will only be about nine or ten chapters left! So please stick with this! Almost done and then I'll start the next book! Till then! Happy reading! I'll post the next chapter in about 3 or 4 days!**

_Jackie's Foal_

_Name:_

_Gender:(colt is male Filly is Female)_

**Questions? Concerns? Ask away it don't hurt you know! :3**

**Review make the world go round! So please do!**


	16. 7 days till the race!

**AN- Is it weird that I always type with gloves on? Random Question... Lol. Okay so has anyone heard of that song 'Radioactive' by Imagen Dragons? if so what do think the music video is classified as. Like romance and supernatural? or adventure and supernatural? to be honest I see it as crime and supernatural. Because the building they are all in looks like you would sell drugs in it or something... I don't know, just tell me what ya think. I was planing after I finish all three books of Mission Impossible I was gonna do a song fic. What do ya think?**

**I finally got a question!**

**Q: LadyKoikie=Pew pew :3 Love it! But dang he got poisoned! Oh noes! X3 How many chapters each book?**

**A: I really have know Idea... This one will have about 25 or 26 chapters. The next one might have a little more and I plan to make the last book over 30 chapters. Maybe 36 or so chapters for the last book. I really don't know. Good question though! ^.^**

**Okay, so, do any of you play the sims 3? If so, you know what I'm talking about then. I got the newest Expansion Pack! Island Paradise! It's so freaking fun! My sims got attacked by a shark... and lived...O.o lol.**

**Here are all the entry's for Jackie's foal!**

_1. Ladykoikie: Name: Danny - Gender:Colt_

_2. LittleAngel(guest): Name:Vanessa - Gender:Filly_

_3. BeriFanForever: Name:Harleigh - Gender:Filly_

_ : Name:Shadow - Gender:Colt_

_5. Guest: Name:xieven - Gender:Filly (this means 7 in german)_

_ -in-dragons: Name:Chiquita - Gender:Filly_

**And that's it! Keep sending them in! remember I pull one at random when her time comes okay! She'll have her foal in the next chapter!**

**Well, this is the longest authors Note I have ever done, so I'll let you read now! Enjoy! X3**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 16**

I wake up with a terrible crick in my neck. Sadly, Soul was already standing and I was in a pile of hay. I groan and sit up, my body protesting. I feel a nose push on my back and I look over my shoulder to see Soul's eyes. He is so helpful! I rub his head when I slump over. He rolls his eyes and turns back to drinking his water. I stand up and pat Soul before leaving the stall to go get cleaning supplies. A note flaps and hits my face when I open the door. It's from !

Dear Maka,

You should be getting this by now, hopefully. I changed Soul's water and feed for you so when you clean him and his stall you don't have to worry about feeding him. Also, I want you and Soul to come see me this afternoon for the results, if you don't mind. You know where my house is right? If not ask you Spirit for the directions. Don't worry about training today. But tomorrow until the race I need y'all to train really hard. Soul doesn't have his power anymore, sadly, we have already seen that. So you and him need to practice to keep his stamina high and his speed mostly.

sincerely, Doctor Franken Stein.

Reading the letter twice I shove it into my back right pocket, walking away from the stall, latching the door. I turn the corner and walk into the cleaning and feeding room. I see Kim in there putting the wheel barrow away.

"Hey Kim! How's Jackie?"

"Oh, Hey Maka! Jackie is doing great! I heard what happened to Soul. Who do you think took his powers away?"

"I don't know... It could have been Nygus for all I know... But my first suspect would be Medusa. I heard her talking about how she was gonna put pills in his water here. But this all happened at the race track. My only guess would be the desk woman or Hiro."

"Wait... you knew Medusa was planning this? And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Well, I moved Soul to the race track stable for the night. I didn't think Medusa would be able to find him..."

"Maka! Oh my god, I can't believe this! What are you gonna do now, hmm?"

"I don't know Kim, I feel horrible now!" I burst into tears and fall to my knees. I clutch my chest and sputter words like ' I'm sorry' and 'How could I' or 'oh my god' I really couldn't tell which one I was saying, if not all of them. I feel Kim place a hand on my shoulder. I turn and throw my arms around her waist and bury my face into he stomach.

"I'm s-so sorry, K-kim. I didn't k-know this would happen! Oh my god, I'm a horrible tamer! wah!"

"There there Maka. It's okay. You didn't know. You shouldn't apologize to me. You need to apologize to Soul."

"You're right. What am I gonna tell him though?"

"Just tell him what you told me. It's that simple, Maka, com'on! Use your brain, silly."

I snivel and straighten up. Kim gives my shoulder a pat and helps me up. Kim, is like my best friend, other than Kid, Liz and Tsubaki. Speaking of them I think we should all have a sleep over at my house, if its okay with Papa. I should ask. this would be so much fun.

"Thanks Kim. Hey is it okay if I visit Jackie?"

"Sure! You can come after lunch time if that's okay?"

"Yeah thanks Kim!"

She walks out the arch way and I grab the wheel barrow that she was using. I also grabbed a pitch fork and a tackle box that has everything I need to groom Soul in it. Put all of that into the wheel barrow and push it back to Soul's stall.

Setting the tackle box on the stool outside his door I walk in and block the door way with the wheel barrow. I start to shovel the dirty hay out and start to put new hay down.

"Soul, wants us to meet him at his house this afternoon. Plus I was thinking about having a sleep over at my house tomorrow night. What do you think?"

He blinks and bobs his head up and down, neighing. I laugh and continue to shovel dirty hay out. He pulls my pigtail and shakes his head.

"Ouch Soul, stop it!" I laugh. He grins and shakes is body out. I finally shovel the rest of the dirty hay into the wheel barrow and I go and dump it into the dirty hay pile. They'll burn it later. I walk back into the barn and Meet Kidd, Liz and Patty. They were in human forms.

"Hey Kidd! Whats up?"

"What happened to Soul, Maka?"

Liz and Patty nod there head. They all have a concerned look on their faces.

"Somebody gave him some pills and now his power is gone. It might be forever too."

"Oh that horrible! Maka, What are you gonna do?" Liz asks.

"HaHaHa! Pills! Pills!" Patty laughs. Yep, sounds like Patty.

"Can I explain later guys? It's already-" I look at my Iphone." It's almost 11:30. I am gonna go see Jackie today at 12 O'Clock. Oh, by the way, I was planning on having a sleep over. It's on Sunday the 8, or tomorrow in other words. It starts at 9 pm."

"Ah perfectly symmetrical date- no,wait- the time dammit! Change the damn time to eight! Please I beg you... Please, please, please."

"Okay, Okay! It starts at eight! It starts at eight!" I say and start to push him off me. Liz and Patty grab him by the legs and we are finally able to get him off me.

"Oof." I mutter as I hit the floor with my butt.

"Dammit, Kidd."

He smiles and offers me a hand. I grab it and he hauls me up. I shake his hand and smile back.

"Well, someone's gettin' friendly! How 'bout it, Kidd!" Black*star yells from down the hall way.

Him and Tsubaki walk over to us. And Tsubaki greets us then turn to Black*star with a concerned voice.

"Black*star, please, we are in a building. Be quite." Tsubaki mutters.

"Tsubaki! We are in a barn full of asses! what's you're problem? Come on peons! Be loud with me! HaHa!"

"Thanks Black*star. Barn full of asses... yep you just called every horse in here an ass. Even, Tsubaki!" Liz scolds.

Black*star rubs the back of his head and grin sheepishly. Quickly apologizing to Tsubaki he turns back to us.

"We heard what happened to Soul, Maka. Is it okay if we go visit him?" Tsubaki asks, worriedly.

"Of course! One thing though, I'm having a sleep over tomorrow night at Seve-ahhh I mean Eight. Eight. Sorry, eight, and was wondering if you would like to come."

"HaHa! The great Godly Black*star like me would love to come! Will there be food?"

Of course he would say something like that. We all sweat drop.

"Of course Black*star... There will be food."

"Alright! Lets go see Soul!"

The turn and walk towards his stall hallway and Patty stops and turns around.

"Ain't cha comin' Maka?"

They all stop and turn to me, looking hopeful.

"No, sorry guys! It already past twelve and I was gonna go see Jackie and Kim. Then I was gonna go visit Ox and Harver. Tell Soul I said to be good and remember to lock the door when Y'all are done with him."

"Will do Maka! Come on Peons!" Patty yells.

She gets that from Black*star. I giggle and walk towards Jackie' stall. Peeking my head around the corner I see her and Kim sitting in the hay, eating sandwiches. Kim giggles at something Jackie says. Kim looks over to the door and smile when she sees me.

"Look! I told you Jackie! She did show up! come on get in here Maka."

"Hi Kim, Hey Jackie! How are you?"

Jackie stands up and gives me a hug. For her to be about 4 months pregnant, she's barely showing.

"So have Y'all been training much?" I ask.

"Yeah. Jack can now jump a four bar jump!" Kim shouts, excitedly.

"Thats cool. Hey Jackie? Hows the baby?"

"Oh? The baby is great! I felt him or her kick a week ago. Nygus said that that was a good sign. Here he or she is kicking right now! Feel."

She takes me hand and puts it under her shirt. For a moment I don't feel anything and then I feel something move across my hand. My eyes widen to dinner plates as I look at my hand. I gap and I hear Kim laugh. I look over to her and she smiles.

"I did the same thing Maka."

Jackie smiles and places her hand over mine. At that moment Ox and Harver walk in.

"Well all be damned... I was planning to come and visit you next but here you are! I laugh.

Ox glares at me and I glare back. I don't even know why I would go and visit him. He's a no-it-all freak. Screw him.

By the time I left after visiting and telling have it was good to see he was doing well and flipping Ox of and muttering a few colorful choise words I get a call from Stein.

"Hello?"

_"Heeey, just the person I needed! How are you and Soul?"_

"We're both fine. How about Marie?"

Marie is steins horse. He found her in her horse form tied to a cross tie at and abandoned farm in Kentucky. The she turned human in the back of his truck and scared the living shit out of him.

_"Marie is fine. Im concerned about Soul though. How is he?"_

"Soul's great! I was just going to get him so we could come see you for the results."

_"Oh, perfect, I thought you might have forgoten."_

"Nope! We'll be there soon! Later!"

I hang up and start off towards Soul's stall. It was really nice to see Kim and Jackie and Harver... Ox I could care less about but still it was nice to see him too. These races are a big deal... The Triple Crown, or the Championship Race, is probably the most biggest deal to a Jockey. This is my first year doing this and I already see it as a big deal.

I laugh at this and don't notice that I walk into Soul's stall. He gives me a funny look before shaking his head grinning and walking over.

"I need to groom you now, Soul, then we have to go see Stein."

Soul flattens his ears and I laugh patting his head. Soul, really doesn't like Stein all that much. I wouldn't blam him though. Stein is almost like a rapist... he just use dissections.

I grab the curry comb from the tackle box and start to go over the main parts of his body. His fur is so soft and all white and silverish. It's almost like a big fluff pillow. I muse at it while the brush runs through his short fuzzy hair. If I had a blanket like this I would be wrapped in it everywhere I go.

Finishing with the curry comb, I grab the dandy brush and start to flick it in short soft flicks over his body. this makes his hair stand up. I smooth it down with my hands and finish with that brush.

I grab the mane and tail brush and start to work on his spiky short mane. It just won't stay flat and it always goes back into its points. Stupid mane... His tail is a lot easier though. It not to long not to short. It comes to to about his knees. At least I don't have to get his hair cut till next spring.

"Alrighty, Soul." I say as I put the mane and tail brush up."You can turn into a human now. We gotta go see Stein. Oh, shit, if we don't hurry we're gonna be late! I do Not feel like getting dissected tonight!"

He flashes and I'm out the stable door and into my truck. i start to drive when Soul opens the door.

"Dammit-!" He hisses.

I grab his shirt as I floor it and yank him in. He clutches where his heart his and I let go of his red and white plaid shirt. He looks oer at me with wide eyes and pants heavily.

"Woman, Don't e-ever do that a-again..."

He faces forward, still clutching his heart. I chuckle and look over to him out the corner of my eyes when we stop at a red light. He's wearing a red and white plaid shirt, tucked in at random places in a pair of light grey boot cut baggy jeans that hand over his heels. His boots are light brown. They look kinda beige when the light hits them at a certain angle.

The light turns green and Soul starts to fiddle with the radio. He puts on 94.9 The Bull and some random song comes on. I think I heard it once.

'Baby you're a song and you make me wanna role my windows down, and cruise~!'

Oh, its Cruise by Florida Georgia Line. I hum to the song as we pull up to Steins house.

"Come on, Soul. I have something that I really need to tell you. Stein needs to hear this when I tell you. And before this starts I just want to say I'm sorry."

I get out of the car leaving a confused Soul sitting there. Walking up to the door I go to ring the door bell when a hand grabs mine. I look up and see Soul looking down at me. I push the door bell without looking and Soul leans down and pecks my lips. Stein opens the door when he pulls back. I blush and Soul smirks. Stein motions us to come in and he get this amused look on his face. Figures, he's Stein. Marie sees us and crushes me in a freaking boxer hug. I'm surprized I didn't get crushed. She goes to do the same thing to Soul but he just holds his hand out and she shakes it smiling.

"Maka! Soul! Nice to see you again! Well, Maka again. Hi Soul, I'm Marie. Stein has told me so much about you!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Marie."

Stein walks in with a cigaret hanging out of his mouth. He takes it out and breathes out the smoke.

"Marie, If you don't mind I need these to in my laboratory, for results from a test."

"Oh my god, Maka! You're pregnant? Oh my gosh this is so exciting. Does your dad know? I bet he'll beat the living shi-"

" !" I yell and blush ten shades of red. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh...That's too bad."

I roll my eyes and start to follow Stein do the stairs. Soul grabs my shoulder and I feel him shake. What a baby... We reach the level we were supposed to meet on and I grab a chair and Soul sits on the couch and Stein sits in his wheel chair. The silence that follows is awkward and then I break.

"I'm so sorry, Soul! This is all my fault! I heard Medusa say that she was gonna put a pill in your water and I thought that if I moved you to the race track stables she wouldn't be able to do it but then it happened. The I told Kim the next day which is today before I went a visited her after lunch and now I can't stop talking because this is all my fau-"

"Maka!"

I open my eyes and tears stream down my face. I look at Soul and he stands up and walks over to me. He brings down his hands and I cring. I don't feel any pain. I open my eyes and start to look up when He kneels down to my eye level. I look into his eyes and he looks into mine too. I throw myself at him and he falls back with a surprized yelp and wraps one arm around me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I d-didn't know t-this would happen!"

Stein clears his throat as Soul stands up with me still hold onto his shirt.

"Well, Maka, Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I said that I didn't think she would find him in the stables." I hickup.

"Well from what I saw in the video cameras, was that medusa never did show up at the race track stabled that night. So it had to be someone eles there."

"It was either Hiro, or the desk woman. Those were the only people left."

"Yes well the results did come back and Soul has lost his power to a drug called AntiRadioactive. This drug takes away energy really fast and just one drop to much could kill you instantly. Plus it also prevents the human horse from any power it has been assigned to. Or poisoned to... either way works. The catch is that it should be gone by this December. Well that basically all you needed to really know. I there are any problems that a cure while you don't have your powers. Please don't hesitate to call. You are free to go."

"Thanks Doctor Stein." Soul mutters before walking out the door, gripping my hand tightly.

**AN- Welp sorry guyses I was gonna update this yesterday but then My dog baby sitting got in the way and shit happened. I hope you understand. I will not be updating for the rest of the week but then I start updating next monday. Please understand. My cousins are out-of-town with my grand parents and My grandma on my mom's side is gonna take me and my mom shopping this Saturday (finally) and then I'll try to update twice Monday. Just for y'all! XD hope you enjoy this chapter! It is literally 1:49 in the morning and My fingers are gonna fall off if I don't stop typing.**

_Jackie's Foal_

_Name:_

_Gender:(colt is a male Filly is a female)_

**Questions? concerns? Ask away by Reviewing or Pming me!**

**Reviews make the world go round so please do! It only takes a second! X3**


	17. 6 days till the race!

**AN- Okay just to clear some things up! It all started with this questio that I got in a review!**

**Q: LadyKoikie- I love that song!**

**To me I persinaly think its an ilegal underground fight going on. (There are some that look so profesional trust me on this) but just like a scifi thing mixed in. But I also think it could be a fig. Of ur imagination hence there name imagine dragons :3 that's all. I lol'd when soul said she was preggers x3 I have got to ask (sorry for my dang curiosity!) Did they do it?! 0.0 to be more comnical... *clears throat* DID THAT SOMA HANKEH PANKEH HAPPEND ALREADEHS?! (Lol) But yeah that is prety much my only conccern x3 or well question in my mind**

**A: I'm not gonna beat around the bush, Imma be blunt. Maka and Soul have not had sex! I don't plan to make them do it yet in any story soon. Sorry guys I'm only 14. I'm not that much of a perv... or am I? lol I'm joking. Plus it was MARIE that asked if she was Pregnant. I didn't mean to confuse you guys! XD Soul was there for a reason too... He lost his powers. Duh. :) by the way thanks for telling me what you thought of that song!**

**Okay, guys, Once this first book out of three is finished, I won't be starting the next on till like 3 weeks later. And during those three weeks I'm going to be editing all of these chapters to make them better! Yay!**

**Also, let me apologize to Crimson Night Sky, for skipping her ackie's foal entry! Oh my gosh girl I'm so sorry! I was in such a rush and I have no excusses! Let me tell you all the entry's so far now! (sorry, sorry, sorry, Crimson Night Sky!) plus this screwed up the last time...**

**1. Ladykoikie: Name: Danny - Gender:Colt**

**2. LittleAngel(guest): Name:Vanessa - Gender:Filly**

**3. BeriFanForever: Name:Harleigh - Gender:Filly**

**4. Guest: Name:Shadow - Gender:Colt**

**5. Guest: Name:xieven - Gender:Filly (this means 7 in german)**

**6. believe-in-dragons: Name:Chiquita - Gender:Filly**

**7. Crimson Night sky: Name:Jonathan Gender:Colt**

**8. AngelFromTheLost: Name:Fudge Gender:Filly**

**9. Guest: Name:Gem Gender:Filly**

**There we go! Keep sending them in! It better not mess up this time... Sorry again! O.o\\\**

**on with the story!**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 17**

Only Six more days. Six more flippin days till the race. And during that time I have to get Soul's speed and Stamina up. Shit, What am I gonna do? I could go to Black*star and ask if he could help me. He loves to run the horses to death. I could get him to do it for an hour a day till the race. No... I can't do that to Tsubaki. Shes been training so hard for this years dressage competition.

What about Kidd... No he's to much of a freak to do this. It'll take him the whole six days till he can run Soul symmetrically, as he calls it. Plus Liz and Patty have worked hard also. Dear god I'm screwed.

I'm so stupid for not thinking that Medusa wouldn't find him. Of course she would. She's Medusa. But Stein also said that she didn't show up at the race track that night. So it was either Hiro or the desk woman. Fuck, it was Hiro. I really think it was Hiro...

"Shit..." I mutter to myself. We went home last night and I took Soul Back to the race track Stables. I gotta talk to Papa about that sleep over...

swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I sit up. Once I did I got a good whiff of bacon and pancakes. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. I open the door and gt hit with a piece of paper. I grab it and read over the writing on the cover of the envelope. It's from Mama! I rush back into my room and eagerly open it. The card is a picture of a lone yellow flower in a field of pink flowers. I open it up and start to read what she wrote.

_Dear Maka,_

_I know I haven't sent you a letter in so long! Its been a while hasn't it? Well I have good and bad news I guess. I guess you want the bad news first right? You always do. Okay so here it goes. I'm not gonna be able to make it to this race of yours. Sorry, I know you really wanted me to be there. But the good news is, is that I'm coming to the Triple Crown to see you race. If you make it, no, I know you will! This is a big deal for you I bet. I remember the first time I raced. Your father was such an ass but we managed something. And the Triple Crown is so huge Maka! You'll love it! You've got your Mama's Jockey side I just know it. Well, sorry I can't come to this race. But I will be at the Triple Crown!_

_With all my love, Mama_.

Mama... I miss her. Putting the letter on my desk I quickly rush down stairs for breakfast. Papa was standing in front of the stove with his kiss the chef apron. Me and Mama got it for him one christmas when they were still together. I was only six years old. When I turned eight they got a divorce.

"Good morning baby cakes! Maka, my baby Maka~"

"Hi Papa. I'm not in the mood for this. What for breakfast?"

"I see you got the letter from your mama. What did she say?"

"She can't come to this race but she'll be here for The Triple Crown... Now anser my question." I grumble.

He turns back towards the stove and looks down at what he prepared. All I can tell from what I smell is bacon. Dammit I need Bacon!

"Hmm, Bacon, scambled eggs, gravy and biscuit. What your granny always used to make!"

"I sweaar it was pancakes..." I mutter under my breath.

He sighs and gets this dreamy look on his face. I remember my granny. She live in Ohio ever since she was born. Thats where Papa was born. Then he moved to Japan where he met my Mama. I was born here in Nevada a year after they moved when they got married.

Finishing my breakfast I rush up stairs after putting my plate in the sink. I rush to my closet and pull out a short sleeve T-shirt that's pink with a sign that has a human eye a red heart a horse in red on it. It's one of my favorite shirts. Reason being is because my Mama sent it to me for my birthday last year. I pull out a pair of riding pants that are beige with brown patches on part where my legs close together. They put it there so you legs are comfortable up against the saddle. I grab my boots and tuck my pant legs in and rush down stairs again. Before I walk out the door I turn to Papa.

"Hey Papa?"

"Yes darling~" he sing songs.

I roll my eyes.

"I taking Soul out in the track today. Um, do you want to come watch? Its only for a little while. Just one turn around the track then I'm done."

"Sorry, Maka, But Papa has friends coming over in a minute."

As if on cue, the door bell rings. I walk over to the door, think if I should throw it open or ease it open. I pick the last one. Easley opening the door I am greeted with two busty women.

Fuck me side ways...

"May I help you?" I spit out, venom dripping from my words. They giggle at each other.

Go screw your selfs...

"Is Spirit around?" The first one asks.

"Who are you?" The second one asks.

"I'm Spirits daughter... why are you here?"

"We have a meeting with him, sweets. I didn't know Spirit had a daughter did you?" The first asks looking down to the second.

Fuck you two...

"Ladies! Uh, please come in." My Papa pushes me out the door and closes it once they walk in. I don't want to be around when they have there meeting, so I hop into my truck and head for the race track. Damned Bitches.

It only takes about fifteen minute to get ti the race track from my house, and I pull up into a half way full parking lot. Other people must be practicing too.

I turn my shitty truck off and walk to the entry gate. And just like I said, people are, er, were practicing. I roll my eyes at the one that fell off his horse cussing at another jockey.

"Its your fault..." I mutter walking in through the gate towards the stable.

I glare at the desk woman who waves and smiles brightly. He smile turns into a frown instantly. I stomp over to her and lean across the desk.

"Let me see the video recordings from the other night." I demand bitterly.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am but I'm n-not allowed t-to show anyo-one the r-recordings..."

"Let me see the damned things!" I roar.

She scurries to the office behind the desk and rummaged quickly through the cluttered desks in there. She gets this look on her face before she holds up four CDs smilling like an idiot.

"Sorry f-for the wait u-um... will y-you bring those back? I c-can't let my boss f-find out about t-this..."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll bring them back in a few days."

Forcing the disks into my pocket, I stomp back to my truck the slam the disks into the back of the car. I walk back inside the stables and I don't see the desk woman anywhere. These damned pills I gotta sneak Soul. He told me one time that he hated them and that they were uncool. I just roled my eyes and shoved them in his mouth.

I still laugh at that memory. Good times, good times. I sigh reaching my destination. His door read Soul Eater. He decided that he didn't want his last name on the door. I agreed because that kinda weird for a horse to have a last name. Reason being is because nobody, but the people who have changing horses ,know that they can change.

"Hey, Soul, I'm here ready to train?"

I notice that he is in his human form sitting on his but with his head in his hands. oh shit, what wrong with him?

"Soul?"

"Sorry..."

His head looked up and I could see the worry writin' all over his face, although he hid it. I sighed and shook my head. I'll ask him about it at the sleep over, alone. I here talking and I duck down behind the door. Soul stood up and transformed. It took longer this time. Must be the effect of the drug he was given.

"Did you here about the white Stallion getting drugged?"

I gasp. Were they talking about...?

"Yeah I heard it was pretty bad too. Something taking away his speed?"

"Yeah! I heard it was that stablehand-!"

He was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up man! If we are found talking about this we could be counted as the once who did it!" The guy hissed.

"Oh, sorry."

"Whatever, lets just go the race is in 6 days and we need to practice more tomorrow."

I hear there foot steps echo down the hall way. I stare wide eyed at Soul and he does the same. I stand up shakily. Who would do such a thing?

I never did notice Soul walk over to me, because all of a sudden I am pushes up against a horses chest. I feel Soul press his head against my back holding me there. I feel tears prick my eyes and I wrap my arms around his long neck.

"Its o-okay Soul... its okay."

After a few minutes of hugging and gentle petting, we finally make it out to the track. I'm scared really bad. What if we don't make at least third place? I'm going to fail at being a better Jockey than my mom. No, don't think negative.

I crouch down, his black handled, red leather crop in my hand. I clutch the reigns with both hands raising my but off the seat I yell my go. He bolts forward, holding back like I normally do only this time its like he's cantering. Cantering is a really slow gallop. Dammit the damned drug medusa gave him. I let him go into a full gallop but not as fast as he can go hopefully. His ears turn to face me laying flat against his head. He picks up more speed as we reach the first turn.

"Dammit.."

He heard me because is ears raise off his head still facing me. I reach up with the hand that has the riding crop in it to pull down my goggles. He gained speed fast so I hand to slow him down. Reaching the back stretch I let him go almost all the way. I felt his stomach start to go up and down rapidly before he slowed down some. He's running out of air!

Reaching the second turn he slows down more till we are in a canter again. I let him stay at this pace before we reach the finishing stretch.

"Alright, Soul, I need you to go full-out here. Just don't hurt yourself."

He snorts over the wind telling me that he heard me. He breaks out into a full gallop and reaches the finish line in a few minutes. I quickly dismount and rush him over to a water trough that's outside the race track. While he drinks I undo his tack. First I take of his saddle and rush it to my truck along with his saddle pad. I take his bridle off and he already has his halter on. I didn't feel like taking it off of him.

I rush his halter to my truck and rush to get Soul.

"Come on Soul. Lets go home for the night."

**AN- Guys sorry Im not updating twice like I said I would. My computer being a bitch... anyway! Im sooo glad Im back! Hope you enjoy this thing of a chapter!**

**Remember reviews make the world go round so please do!**

**Questions? Concerns? Ask away guys! XD**

_Jackie's foal_

_Name:_

_Gender:(colt is a boy filly is a girl)_

**Welp enjoy guys! I'll update this Wednesday! sorry this chapter is rushed... lol. X3**


	18. 5 days till the race!

**AN- Oh my gosh guyses... I so sorry! IF I CONFUSE YOU!**

**ladykoikie:Dang winches and there rumors!**

**Love the story :3 and just to let u know I did know they were there for soul I just had no comment for that only the curiousity as for why marie thought maka was preggers and I thought soul said it so I was all wtf?! 0.0**

**Imposibuuuurrrrr! X3 sory if it seemed I didn't pay attention to the chapter. I always read them twice, one to get my barings and another to make sure I read corectly :D**

**(That and its just that good) When I read soul was worried my heart dropped! I was panicking thinking something happened to Wesley xD thank god it wasn't! Still bad but! Rather have shame then a friend passing away.**

**SoMaFOREVER: No I completely knew you knew that you were paying attention to this story! XD It makes my world a whole lot better when I know people do! And sorry to confuse you...lol. My cousin said the same thing when Marie said Maka was pregnant... she was all like: "Holy shit is she really? I thought you were to young to write lemons blah blah blah..." And I said yeah well no... I havent written a lemon... yet... I will when Im about 16 or 17... im only fourteen...O.o\\\\ lol. And thanks for reading it twice! lol. XD**

**Friends... I love them! which would be all of you guys!**

**I just want all of you to know that I will always finish a story that I start! So you can count on me!**

**Jackie's foal's contest entys!**

**1. Ladykoikie: Name: Danny - Gender:Colt**

**2. LittleAngel(guest): Name:Vanessa - Gender:Filly**

**3. BeriFanForever: Name:Harleigh - Gender:Filly**

**4. Guest: Name:Shadow - Gender:Colt**

**5. Guest: Name:xieven - Gender:Filly (this means 7 in german)**

**6. believe-in-dragons: Name:Chiquita - Gender:Filly**

**7. Crimson Night sky: Name:Jonathan Gender:Colt**

**8. AngelFromTheLost: Name:Fudge Gender:Filly**

**9. Guest: Name:Gem Gender:Filly**

**10. MissSerendipity2013: Name:Maria-anne Gender:Filly**

**Thank you for all of these! Keep sending them in!**

**Imma start editing chapters soon! so they should have no mistakes when im done with them! hopefully... Haha.**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 18 (about 6 Chapters left guys! maybe 5!)**

"Did you have to cancle on us like that?"

"Yes sorry. It was gonna happen yesterday but I had to cancel. Shit came up."

Me and the gang were all standing in front of Soul's stall at Death City Ranch. I was telling them how I needed to change the date of the sleep over. They all showed up at my house at eight like me, well Kidd said. I was so embarrassed. Luckly Soul was there explaining what happened at the race track. Reason why I canceled was because we were trying to find out which stable hand poisoned Soul.

"Guys come on stop buggin' her 'bout it. s'not her fault anyway." Soul mumbles.

"We aren't blaming anything on Maka-chan, Soul. We were just a little upset that's all!" Tsubaki says nervously.

"Yeah, well,I disagree! You never cancle on your god! Haha!" Black*star throws his fist in the air.

"Hey, Maka! We need to go shopping after all of this." Liz says putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

I nod my head, having a bad feeling about the word shopping.

"No the date wont be symmetrical! You need to wait for the eighth of august! please, please!" Kidd gets down on his knees and begs.

Wesley walks up then. He has gotten so much better since I started to take care of him for Medusa. His ribs no longer show anymore and most of his bruises and cuts are gone. A cut along his right arm turned into a scar. It goes from his elbow to his wrist. He has a scar going across his left eye too. He stands at about 6'5. Soul is only about 6'3 or 6'2. Me being the shortest of the bunch standing at 5'6.

"Whatcha talking about guys?" Wes asks.

"Maka's Sleep OVER!" Patty screeches. Liz is trying to get Kidd up out of the floor.

Wes looks at me and raises a brow.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. haha. I kinda canceled on everyone. so yeah... But I changed the date though! It's the night after the race! you should come!" I smile.

Soul grabs my shoulder and I look at him. Hos look is strong and aggressive as usual. But the worry in his eyes has grown a lot. Suddenly he spins us around and pushes me into the wall. Everyone gasps and freezes. Soul leans down close to me, putting his head against my shoulder.

"Don't forget the bet, babe. I don't want your heart broken if we lose The Triple Crown." He whispers.

He gently kisses my neck, then bites where the my shoulder and neck meet. I gasp. I forgot about the bet! Oh hell naw... I can't lose now! What if I lose Soul? And Wes! I need to save him- If soul doesn't quit biting my neck I'm gonna have a mark. I gently push his head away and kiss him. He returns it. Pulling away I pat his cheek. He hasn't shaved in a while and has a stubble. I push him away and joining the group like nothing ever happened. They give me funny looks and I just shrugged.

They start talking again but my smile wipes away as soon as they do. What am I gonna do? I can't just let Soul be taken. And I can't let Wes be killed either. This is so messed up.

Soul told me one time that Either way that any of this does go down the drain, he said that he would find a way for me to get beck home safely even if it ment that he died. I cried of course when he told me this. Even told him to 'shut up cause if you die I die too.' He held me close as I cried my eyes out on my bed. And we kinda fell asleep like that. In each others arms. in my house. alon-

"Maka are you okay? You've been glaring at that saddle blanket for a while now." Wes asks.

I look up and see everybody looking at me. I flail my arms and put them behind my back, blushing. God I felt like an idiot!

"Yeah! I'm fine! Sorry saddle blanket. I didn't mean ta glare at ya!" I pat it like it's a dog.

We all laugh. This is how it should be. No competitions. No Medusa. No Race track. Nothing but all of us!

"Wes! Where the fuck are you!?"

Well it ruined now.

"Sorry guys I gotta go." Wes puts his head down and walk back to the voice. Instead the voice comes to him and it Giriko. He sees all of us and grins like a mad man.

"Well, well, well... Isn't miss Imma-win-this-race and Mr.I'm-to-cool-for-this-shit. Hehehe..."

I glare at him.

"What do you wan-!"

A hand covers my mouth and forces my head up. I panic. Who's holding me like this!?

Soul peers down at me. I sigh through my nose in relief.

"We don't have time for this. Leave Giriko. Now." Soul growls.

"Fine I don't plan to see any of you till the race is over, That goes for Wes too and Chrona. Change you fucking donkey!"

Wes flashes blue and white and turns into a large stallion. He looks so good as a horse. Not to skinny not to small or tall either.

"Lets go..." Giriko grabs his mane and yanks him down the hall way.

I turn back to everyone and they are glaring at the floor. I sigh and look at Soul. I feel bad for him and his brother. I wish I didn't take him home from the meadow! God, I wish I didn't bring him into this mess.

As if reading my mind Soul pulls me to him. I bury my face in his chest.

"It's not your fault okay. I was gonna come home with you one day or another even if I had to follow you by myself."

"But if I didn't bring you here none of this would be happening-!"

He cuts me off with his lips. They are so warm and soft against mine.

"No. Period. Got it?"

I shake my head yes. I blush noticing everybody staring again. I clear my throat and Kidd pipes up.

"Well, It was nice to see the gang again but we have to go practice now. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*star..."

And with that he, Liz and Patty walk away leaving us standing there. I sigh. So much for time with the gang today.

"Well, if Kidd is leaving I guess we should too. Come on Tsubaki let's go practice! Yahoo!"

"W-wait Black*star..! Sorry. Bye Maka! Bye Soul! See you soon!"

I wave at her as she leaves hearing her faint call of Black*stars name.

"Well if they leave we leave too Soul. Come on we're going to the park. Jogging should help your stamina!"

"Okay, whatever you say..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:

"Dammit!"

"Oh for the last time Maka! Stay the fuck still!"

While we were running I stepped in a hole and twisted my ankle. I was embarrassed as hell but Soul seemed to under stand. I'm so glad I keep a first aid kit in the back of my truck under the metal tool boxes.

"OWW~"

"Well stay still and it won't hurt so bad..."

Soul grabbed the wraps and started wrapping my foot up tightly. He placed a sticker on it... it's a butterfly. I wacked him upside the head and he laughed his but off. Why are there stickers in there anyways? Papa...

My knee left knee was scrapped from where I crouched down really fast. Blood was running down my leg and onto my white tennis shoes.

"I'm glad I'm going shopping with Liz soon..."

"Why?" He put neosporin on it. It burnt!

I pointed to my shoes and he just grunted. He put one of those big band aides on my knee and sat sown beside me on the bench. My foot doesn't really hurt its just sore I guess. But Soul being all mister Protective Boyfriend had to wrap it up. I guess we aren't going to the track today.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Soul that's a random question."

"Well I just wanna know!" He pouts. I giggle.

"I think you are the most awesomest boyfriend ever!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then that means your best girlfriend ever!" He smirks at me.

I roll my eyes at him and stand up. My foot starts to hurt a little from pressure being put on it. I hiss and Soul is holding me up by my shoulders. He doesn't say anything and walks us back to my truck. Instead of being walked to the driver's door I'm walked to the passenger door. I give him a look and he just shrugs like he didn't give a crap. I sigh and hop in with his help. he closes the door for me and walks around and gets in the driver spot.

"Can you even drive Soul?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I just never have seen you drive before."

"Well you're in for a treat then."

He starts the engine and the truck comes to life. He backs up looking out the window. I'm glad the trailer isn't hooked up. Then he puts it in drive and starts to for forward. We slowly gain speed and he slows down to turn out of the park. After all the turning was over the truck rode smoothly. I should make him drive more often.

I let my mussels relax instead of being tense. Soul obviously saw because he started laughing. I glare at him and turn the radio on to 94.9 The Bull. 'She thinks My Tractors Sexy' comes on by 'Kenny Chesney'.

"No!" I click the button off.

"Yes." Soul says clicking it back on.

"Only if you sing with it!" I challenge.

"Well then you get to hear me sing then."

I can't help but blush at the flirty glare he gives me. It sends shivers down my back and I look away out the window. How can he do that to me? With such a simple kind of glare that even I could pull off. Whatever. He starts to sing...

_**Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun **_  
_**Over by the gate lordy here she comes **_  
_**With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea **_  
_**I make a little room and she climbs on up **_  
_**Open up a throttle and stir a little dust **_  
_**Just look at her face she ain't a foolin me **_

_**She thinks my tractor's sexy **_  
_**It really turns her on **_  
_**She's always staring at me **_  
_**While I'm chuggin along She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land **_  
_**She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan **_  
_**She's the only one who really understands what gets me **_  
_**She thinks my tractor's sexy** _

_**We ride back and forth until we run out of light **_  
_**Take it to the barn put it up for the night **_  
_**Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on **_  
_**She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is **_  
_**She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids **_  
_**One more teeny weeny ride before take her home **_

_**She thinks my tractor's sexy **_  
_**It really turns her on **_  
_**She's always staring at me **_  
_**While I'm chuggin along **_  
_**She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land **_  
_**She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan **_  
_**She's the only one who really understands what gets me **_  
_**She thinks my tractor's sexy **_

_**Well she ain't into cars or pick up trucks **_  
_**But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up **_

_**She thinks my tractor's... **_

_**She thinks my tractor's sexy **_  
_**It really turns her on **_  
_**She's always staring at me **_  
_**While I'm chuggin along **_  
_**She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land **_  
_**She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan **_  
_**She's the only one who really understands what gets me **_  
_**She thinks my tractor's sexy **_

_**She thinks my tractor's sexy **_  
_**She thinks my tractor's sexy**_

"Well?" Soul asks as the music still plays. We pull up into the stable yard. I roll my eyes as I get out of the truck.

'He was so freaking hot singing! His voice... Oh my God! J-just him period! Fangirl time over Albarn He's your boyfriend no need to get all hot and bothered!' I think to myself.

Soul obviously saw be blush. He ruffled my hair and took out my pig tails. He walked behind me and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. I didn't know he could do anything with hair. I mean look at his hair!

As if reading my mind he tells me.

"I use hair gel, Maka. And my hair used to be so long that Wes used to pull it up into a high pony tail just to tease me. Then I learned how to do it and I used to wear it like that all day. And you wonder why my hair is so unruly."

I blush again and start to walk off towards where Liz, Patty and Kidd practice. Soul doesn't ask but follows me reluctantly. We have to walk past the stables and past a few pastures.

At one pasture we see Kim and Jackie jumping over jumps. Jackie is only about four months, so this in september she as to quit jumping. She gets to become lazy. Then when her foal is about six or eight months on it has to be weaned. Then when its a year old it has to be trained and tamed. I hope I get to tame him or her. Then her foal gets assigned to someone. Waving to Kim we continue towards the arena.

The arena he is practicing in is covered under a tent. Like those types of tents in the tent events where they sell stuff. Or like a circus tent.

Kidd was on Liz and had her running around the ring. Patty was standing in the middle on her hind legs. Kidd had one hand in the air telling Patty to stay standing. He slows Liz down into a canter and tells patty to spin in the direction that Liz is running. Patty spins and Kid lowers his hand some and Patty gets lower and lower and finally touches the ground and canters beside Liz. Kid puts his left foot on her back.

Me and Soul take a seat in the stands and Kidd sees us. He waves before continuing his routine.

He steps fully onto Patty and slows them down into a trot and he takes Liz and makes her stand on a horse stool with her front legs. Then he stands on Liz's back and makes Patty do the same but with all of her feet. He stands Back on Patty again and lets Liz get on all of hers in the stool then He places his right foot on Liz. He raises both of his hands and Liz raises her right leg and Patty raises he left.

I clap. We missed like half of it but still what I saw of it was perfect. Kidd hops down and lets Liz and Patty be and walks over to us. I smile at him and reach my hand down for him. He slaps it with his. Soul holds his hand up smirking at him.

"Kidd, that was great!"

"Yeah man. I don't think I would be able to pull that off."

"Thanks Maka. Thanks Soul. Hey, aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"Yeah well we went to the park to go jogging and about half way around the track miss I-can-run-without-breaking-a-sweat trips over a hole. Twisted her ankle." Soul says glaring at me.

"Sorry! Not my fault that people can't come repair the asphalt!"

"Oh well, hows you ankle?" Kidd asks.

"Its okay. Just a little sore is all."

"Okay well I'm going to run the routine again. Are you gonna stay and watch?"

"I think we're going to see Black*star and Tsubaki. But maybe next time. Bye Kidd!"

We exit the tent and walk to where Black*star and Tsubaki are doing dressage. We have to go across the barn yard to a low fenced area that is filled with sand. The fence is about ankle tall so it's very short.

Black*star has Tsubaki walking high steps. He staops her in the middle of the ring and touches her should and her neck before touching her doc. Tsubaki is a beautiful Friesian. She stands at about 16.8 hands high. Soul is only 15.1 hands high. Black*star then makes Tsubaki canter to a corner before turning her and making her do a fast trot. He's sitting side ways in a saddle with his upper body facing forwards. He pulls Tsubaki over towards a desk that can hold three people and stops her. Tsubaki's head is held high in the air and shr lifts her tail some.

Dammit we missed this too! I stand up and clap for them. Black*star's head whips around towards us ad he gets a stupid grin on his face. He hops off of Tsubaki and she transforms. He runs over to us and gives Soul their 'Manly' high five. Tsubaki gives me a hug and greets Soul too.

"Hiya guys! W=You came to watch a great Star Like Me didn't Ya! Yahoo!"

"Well Maka here twisted her ankle so we couldn't practice. So we decided to watch Kidd then we came and Saw basically the very end of you little thing you did there."

"Dressage Soul, Dressage." Black*star states.

"Is unmanly!" Soul Laughs.

"Dressage is what the gods do! You wouldn't know. Because you ain't as cool as me." Black*star yells.

"Yeah like you would know cool if it hit you in the balls. But it never will." Soul replys.

"You little bitch! I should be saying that to you!"

"Maka..."

"Oh hell naw..." Black*star whispers.

"Oh shit..." Soul mutters,

"Chop!"

Down goes the book in one skull. One to go.

"Maka..."

"Baby... Come on now."

"Chop!"

Two down none to go. I smile victoriously. I help Soul up and apologize to Tsubaki before heading back to my truck. To go home.

Today... Has been long.

**AN- hey guys! Once this book ends the contest for Jackie's foal's contest is over. Just so you know! XD I'm do freakin' Excited about ending this and starting the new one! X3 I mean don't get me wrong I will miss writing the first book but hey they all end pretty doon right? I want to mention a freaking awesome story now.**

_Dragon by Odat._

**You need to go read this if you haven't! This story rules! Big time!**

_Jackie's foal_

_Name:_

_Gender:(colt is a boy and filly is a female_)

**questions? Concerns? Ask away by PMing me or in a review! XD**

**Reviews make the world go round so please do!**


	19. Four days till the race!

**AN- SOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYY! I KNOW ITS SO FLIPPING LATE! Okay guys there will be only 4 more chapters left after this chapter! And Yes LadyKoikie Those stories rule too! (How to train your Soul, and Amplify)**

**WARNING!**

**I will start writing the next book of this series a week after I finish this book!**

**THE BOOKS!**

_Mission Impossible_

_Mission Impossible - Advanced Racing_

_Mission impossible - Championship_

**I plan doing something special for you guys in the last chapter! I think you will all like it. Just think of it as a little thank you I guess. I don't know how yo will react. I don't know any of you outside of Fanfiction. lol. Thanks Guys!**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 19**

It just wasn't possible. How could there be only four days left? Well if you don't count today it will really only be three days. But today ain't over yet.

Waking up in Soul's arms is probably the best feeling ever. We went home last night to my house. My Papa wasn't home and I was glad too. The last time Soul came over my papa tried to murder him in his sleep. So he had to sleep with me that night. I didn't want him to sleep downstairs on couch again.

"Maka... are you up?"

He moved around some, shifting me in his arms to where I was facing him. I blinked at him and he smirked. Blushing I push on his chest to get out of his death grip. He just laughed at me and then finally let go when I gave a really harder shove. The force made me fall off the bed backwards, making a loud thud. I peeked over the side of the bed and glared at him. He just laughed harder rolling over onto his back. But he was apparently on the edge because he fell flat on the ground. I snorted covering my mouth. He's such a dope.

A couple of seconds later he sits up and stares dazed at me. I burst out laughing and he glares. I fall onto my back and clutch my stomach. It hurts from laughing so much. Soul's glare softens and then I hear him chuckle before laughing out right with me.

Just as I was about to throw a pillow at him my door burst open and my Papa stands there with a wooden spoon, raised high in the air.

"Maka Papa will protect YOU! I will kill who ever-!"

He glances to the other side of the bed. I look at Soul to see him glaring at Papa. I glance back to my papa to see his face so white it looks like he's about to fall over.

"You albino Shark PONY! Ima kill you. Then I'm gonna bring you back to life and shove your eyeballs down your throat and let you watch me kill you all over again!"

He lunges at Soul. Tackling him to the ground. I stand up and gape at them. Soul is on the floor on his stomach pulling Spirit's hair, while Spirit's finger his hooked in the corner of Souls mouth. I giggle before laughing again. The stop and look at me. Soul smiles, and bites my Papa's finger in the process.

"OW! Damn it! Stupid shark pony..."

"Papa! Go finish what you were doing!" I snap.

He stands up and hangs his head. My Mama used to do this. She would snap at him for something and he would go do it no matter what. He still clams he lovers her and me, but he still cheats. He is such a man whore!

He walks out the door muttering something about waffles and strawberries. Some morning huh?

"Well, That was weird." I mutter.

"Well not my fault he barged in like that."

"I gotta get dressed." I say.

"Okay... Get dressed then."

The nerve of him.

"Well get out!" I point to the door.

"No way! Your dad is still out there!"

"So! Go get killed then!"

"Ouch. Your cruel." Soul mutters.

"Then close your eyes!"

"Okay, thanks."

He climbs back onto the bed and sits, legs crossed. He hunches forward and closes his eyes. I stare at him for a minute before turning to my closet. Opening it I pull out Black english riding pants. I bought these pants last week at the clothes store in town. Custom made too. I love them. Plus I plan to put Soul's racing tack on him to start breaking it out for the race. I haul my shirt over my head and grab my racing shirt. It's red and Black zig zag.

"Nice bra. Matching panties with that?"

"Maka..."

"Baby, I'm playing with you... hows your ankle?"

"Chop!"

_**oooOOO-~-OOOooo**_

"Sorry for peaking. I thought you were done."

"Yeah well next time ask before doing so."

"Wait... Next time?"

"Shut up!"

We were driving down to the race track and Soul decides to bring up this morning. It's only eleven-thirty-two and he wants to start shit. I aint got time for that. Well scratch that. Ain't nobody got time for that!

"Aint nobody got time for that, Soul."

"You saw that too? Oh my gosh! She was so fucked up! Not cool. Have you seen the remix?"

"Soul! That's not nice! And no I have not."

"Oh my lord, Maka! You are so lame, babe. No offence."

"Yeah, thanks Soul."

We pull up and I park the truck. Soul decided to stay a human and strut on in. Damned horse...

The desk Woman was here today. I still haven't watched the recordings yet. I need to do that with Stein once the beginning race is over.

She smile nervously, and Soul passes me a glance over his shoulder. I just shrug before glaring at her. She hides behind her desk. I snicker.

"That wasn't very nice, Maka."

Fuck a duck...

"Like you have room to be talking, Hiro! You dirty Bastard!"

"Whoa there babe chill out, relax."

Hiro. Oh how I hate you...

He goes to lay a hand on me and Soul grabs his wrist twisting it in his grasp. Hiro gives a yelp of pain and surprize.

"So help me god! If you lay a hand on her or even call her name again, I swear I will have you so fucked up that you won't be able to walk straight for the rest of the year. Then I will make your life living hell!" Soul all but snarls at him.

"Chill man! I was just tryin'- Gah!"

Soul releases his hand and drags me down the hall way, not once glancing at Hiro. He's so quite.

"Soul, It's okay you kno-"

"Promise me something Maka..."

"W-what is it?"

"Promise me... promise you'll never leave me for another guy."

"Soul I-!"

"I just need to hear you say it! Please..."

Soul never begs! He's so serious...

"I-I will never ever leave you Soul. I promise... a-and cool girlfriends always keep their promises, right?"

"Same for me Maka. And yeah cool couples keep their promises."

"Okay so, will turn into a horse now?"

"Yes, Mistress Tamer." He bows.

I roll my eyes and stalk off towards the tack room. His tack looks fine. His saddle is as black as ever and the gold sticks out. His zig zag red and black saddle blanket looks good and the number 15 sticks out. He red and black zig zag mask looks great. He has a red bridle that I bought for him not to long ago. Grabbing the bridle, face mask and the Saddle blanket.

The tack room is only about ten feet away from, so I'm back in his stall with the supplies in time. I always leave a tackle box in this stall for him. It makes things easier. Setting down some of his tack I grab the curry comb and start to rub it on the main parts of his body. I hear him sigh happily when I reach a spot on the top of his rump, and I giggle.

"Feel good?" I tease.

He turns his head and pushes against my side, glaring at me teasingly. I'm gonna have to tuck my shirt back into my riding pants now. He turns his head back around to face forwards and I put the curry comb away. I grab the dandy brush and flick it over his legs, and the main parts of his body. I go down one leg and it quivers slightly when I reach the inside of it.

"Don't you dare, kick me Soul..." I growl.

He flattens his ears still not looking at me. I put the brush away and grab the hoof pick. I have to push into his shoulder so he will lift his leg. When he does I quickly out it between my legs and close them around it. Picking out the dirt and horse crap I can't help but think about how we are gonna get his speed up.

I was thinking a serious amount of coffee before the race and a bunch of Gatorade. But that might not hold him off. I have never seen him drink any caffeine before so I don't know how that will work. Training will do him good to I guess. Well that's what Stein said. I don't know though.

Soul said that we could go to the field and run around and stuff for like three hours. I personally thought that was an awesome. But I don't know if we would be able to fit the time to do that into our day. I plan to train for the rest of the day. Take about thirty minutes to rest before starting up again. Sounds good right?

I didn't even know I finished grooming him until he put the reins in my hands.

"I... I was just- Sorry..."

He snorts at my response and looks away. I set the reins down and grab the face mask. The face mask buckles under the chin and where the neck and head meet. It's almost like velcro but different.

Finishing that I pull his red bridle. It looks so good on him. It makes his eyes stand out a lot. Instead of them being crimson they are red and bright. You can clearly see his constricted pupils. He snorts, apparently saw me staring.

I blush and quickly grab his saddle blanket. Its gold imprints stand out. The big 17 on both sides look great.

"I'll be right back..."

I left his stall door open. He won't be stupid enough to leave just yet. I really don't wanna lose him to Medusa. Even his brother for that matter.

See, Soul's brother is like the brother I never had. So basically he is just like a brother to me. Always there for me and stuff. I really need to win the Championship just so I can get him and keep Soul. They don't need to go through this shit anymore. I'm going to make sure Medusa gets put in jail for life or something. She's a cruel animal abuser.

When I walk out of the tack room I see the person I really want to avoid.

Giriko.

Wes is there too. Already tacked up and everything. He was gaining weight when I was feeding him properly, and now he looks as bad as he did when I first saw him.

Wesley sees me and neighs pitifully. That caught Giriko's attention. He glared at Wes and looked straight at me. I could tell he's drunk. Is this man ever sober?

"Maka... Whatcha doin' here...?"

"Giriko, are you here to train? 'Cause you have to wait till I'm done. Just so you know."

"Aw, that's to bad I was hopping we could train together. Just to see how pretty boy's doin'" He smirks.

I roll my eyes. Pretty boy? Really? What kinda nick name, or whatever that was, was that?

"Fine I accept your challenge. I was just getting his saddle so let me finish tacking him up."

I hold the saddle high up for him to look at. His face gets this weird look on it. Probably because he has to use that shitty tack. Soul's tack is in high condition!

I reEnter the stall with Soul facing away from me. He jumps when I put my hand on his rear and walk around to his side. I giggle as he glares at me.

"Aw, did I scare the big baby boy!"

He snorts and I buckle his saddle while giggling.

_**oooOOO-~-OOOooo**_

He was shocked to no end when he saw Giriko and Wes. I could tell. Soul's stamina was already high but I wanted it to be higher. His speed is what I was worried about. I need him to keep his speed up the whole time we race.

He walks over to the starting gate and gets in the seventeenth spot. Wes and Giriko get into the fifth spot. Luckies. They got a good number.

We had one of the stable hands to help us with the gate. So when the bells went off Wes darted while Soul just stood there.

"Yaa! Come on Soul go!"

I hate using my whip, but I have to.

I bring down as hard as I can.

Crack.

He snaps out of it and neighs a high-pitched scream. Rearing slightly he takes off, Down th half of the back stretch. Wes and Giriko are already on coming onto the first turn. He picks up his speed and runs almost full out.

"Soul, slow down!"

My scream is ripped away by the wind. I pull back hard on the reigns but that doesn't slow him down. If I pull anymore I'm sure to rip the corners of his mouth!

"Soul Come on slow down! Please!"

My pant leg was getting wet. I look behind us to where I whipped him. He's bleeding! Oh God!

He slows down some when he gets about a head in front of Wes. I hear a whack of a whip being hit on flesh. It's sick. I hated doing that to Soul. But this time it wasn't me.

Wes Gives a scream and bolts. He is a head of us now. I never noticed that we were already past the second turn!

I let Soul loose but he just stays the same pace. We're gonna lose!

We passed the finish line second. Giriko was already laughing his but off on the ground. I really couldn't give a fuck I need to get Soul cleaned up! I didn't know that I wacked him that hard!

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

I whisper as I hold his shaking head to my stomach. I could her him grinding his teeth together and his eyes are squinted just to look up at me.

"Come on. We gotta get you inside now!"

I have to literally drag him through the building. His tack. His tack was the first thing that needs to go. Maybe I should call Nygus. No, She'd have a fit about this. I'll call Stein and tell him to bring medicine stuff over.

"Soul, I'm going to call Stein and he'll patch you up okay. Just take it easy- oh god I'm so sorry!"

I run up to him and grab his neck burying my face into it. He slings his head over my shoulder. I can tell It doesn't hurt that much. He's told me he's been through worst. That got me thinking about his scar.

His Scar is a tanish look againts his white fur. It sticks out some almost like its inflamed but it's not.

I'm not gonna call Stein. I'll just get the first aid kit by the tack room.

"Soul, I'm not calling Stein, Okay. He'll be so mad if I tell him about this..."

I grab the first aid kit and tuck it under my shirt. Giriko has already left, I could tell because the desk woman was behind her desk again.

'Player...' I think. 'Just like my papa!'

I pull out some anti inflammatory cream and apply it around the area. Next I apply some antibacterial spray. This stuff burns I know it.

Soul's head gives a little jerk then he settles again. Thsi cut should go away by the time the race starts. I check my watch and it's already five-fourty-two.

'Oh shit... I'm late for dinner!'

"Alright, Soul, are you going to be okay?"

I apply the last bandage to his cut and turn towards the door. He blinks at me and bobs his head and down. I laugh and he neighs gently walking towards me.

"Your my good boy right?"

He closes his eyes and presses his muzzle to my forehead. I pull his head down and h=kiss him on the bridge of his nose before shutting his door and leaving the stables.

_**oooOOO-~-OOOooo**_

"Hey Maka. What took you so long sweetheart?" My Papa asks as I walk through the door.

My stupid key always gets stuck in the door. I have to unlock it again just to get the damned thing out.

"Sorry Papa. Some stuff came up at the race track."

I notice that he made mashed potatoes and green beans and hamburgers. My stomach growls. I really don't feel like eating.

"Hey papa... It's been a long day and I'm hungry. I'm going to bed okay?"

"o...okay baby. Whatever feels right to you okay?"

I all but run up the stairs.

**AN- Guysssss I'm sssssooooo sorry! I know its late but it's getting closer and closer to the beginning race and the chapters are getting harder to write! But don't worry I'll start updating every four days now. Not three anymore. Reason being is, ahem...**

**I'M NOT READY FO THE FIRST BOOK TO END! I MEAN ITS MY FIRST STORY THAT HAS GOTTEN REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT BOOK EITHER! T.T**

**Okay tantrum over... Thanks guys! hope you enjoy this reeeaaalllllyyyy late chapter! Bye!**

**Questions? concerns? Ask away by reviewing or PMing me!**

_Jackie's foal_

_Name:_

_gender:(colt is male filly id female!)_

**Reviews make the world go round so please do! ^.^**


	20. three days till the race!

AN- Guys look, I'm sorry this has taken me so long. I failed the eight grade and I have been really depressed. Sorry its took so long and I'm alive. Just pray for me please...

I'm a horrible person. *Gets on hands and knees and bows head.* Forgive me Lord...

Mission Impossible

Chapter 20 (2 more chapters after this chapter!)

Last night was horrible. I had one of the worst dreams ever. It was about Medusa taking Soul away from me. She killed Wesley and then locked me up in a small cage like container. She poisoned me and hurt Soul.

I got up at three-twent-two in the morning with a cold sweat. I couldn't go back to sleep for another hour afterwards. It's now six-fifty-two and I have about seven minutes to get dressed. Like Soul said we are going to the field today to run and fool around.

Throwing my covers off I notice I'm still in my riding outfit. Oh yeah I never did change. Duh. I'm still wearing my riding boots too!

Grumbling something about the sun, I walk, more like crawl, to my closet. I pick out a lime green tank top with sea blue dots all over it. And I also pick out some blue and white plaid shorts. They come up to mid-thigh. I decide to pull my hair up into pigtails. My Mama used to do this to my hair when she was still with my Papa.

My tennis shoes are white with yellow strips on them. My granny gave them to me about a year ago before she left to visit my Mama.

"Maka~!"

Oh hell no.

What do you want? I'm kind of busy here!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to give you something."

I sigh, finishing up my tennis shoes and I walk to the door. My Papa has a box in his hands.

"Your Mama sent this to you. It should help you in the races. It sure did for us. Here."

He hands me the box and I raise it to my ear and lightly shake it.

"Papa, what is it?"

"If you open it you will see."

I open the box to find another one but smaller tucked in it. I have a feeling that this is one of those tricks when you keep opening the boxes untill you get a very tiny box with nothing in it. But I was wrong.

The box that I Pulled out of the other had a decoration in it. It was a tack decoration. I could hook it Soul's saddle! Or I could hook it to his bridle! The chain had claw clips at both ends. It was silver with the my Great grandmother' number on it. She was a race horse. her number was 6. It had my Granddad's number on it. He was also a race horse. He's number was 14. And last but not least it had my Papa's number on it. His number was 1.

My Papa held out really small box and handed it to me.

"Papa? What's this?"

He smiled and said, "Open it."

I did. It was a circle, just like the rest on the chain, but this one had Soul's number on it. 17.

"Papa..."

I grab the small charm and clip it to the chain. I put it back into the box and I grab my bag. It's now seven-ten. I'm late!

"Papa, I gotta go! Thanks for this! I love it! But I really need to go!"

I literally have to push myself out the door because he wouldn't move. I don't feel like eating breakfast so I just rush out the door to my truck.

The doors on my truck squeak every time I open them. I got to get a new truck soon. Maybe a Ford f-150. Soul is at the race track Stables, so I got to go get him.

Liz said something about me helping her find Kidd a truck. We all know how Kidd is. It has to be 'symmetrical'.

Any way back to what I was saying before. I have to go get Soul.

XXxxO3OxxXX

I find him standing by the stop light about half way to the race track. If i were to have known that Soul was gonna meet me instead of going to pick him up, I would have just stayed at home.

"Are you mad at me?"

His voice is like velvet. Plus what kind of stupid question is that?

"No, er, kinda, well no. I'm just a little peeved that you didn't tell me that you were going to come to my house. It coulda saved me some gas. It expensive you know..."

"Well when we win that race you can by all the gas you want. Arguing over gas... not cool."

I roll my eyes. really? Not cool? is ego is to big for his body. Reminds me of Black*star.

"Your starting to sound like Black*star." I tell him bluntly.

He get this really pissed of shocked look on his face. I suppress a grin from forming on my face. I love teasing him...

"I am not, just so you know! Damn it Maka! Do not compare me to him ever again."

This time I do laugh. He rolls his eyes and looks out the window, mumbling about how he was cool and how he was not like a uncool blue haired rabbid god monkey.

XXxxO3OxxXX

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Soul, this is the fifth time you've asked that."

"So?"

"Never mind."

Running is a lot of work for me. Soul doesn't even looked exhausted from this running. I swear I'm going to break my ankle out here.

I am so not fit for this.

"Maka, maybe we should stop. You're pouring sweat."

I roll me eyes and pick up my pace a little. He picks his up to and get right beside me.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to watch where you're running?"

He is starting to get on my nerves. He doesn't say anything and looks ahead.

We pass a tree with a large cobra snake curled around it. That when I noticed its eyes. They're almost like light bulbs, but red. I slow down till I stop, with Soul giving me some looks before stopping himself.

"Maka? What is it?"

I stare at the snake, right in the eye. The the bulbs flash really bright and Soul and I have to cover our eyes. It's over in an instant and when I open my eyes the snake is gone.

"What... What was that thing?"

"I don't know Soul... SHould we go look for it?"

I stare into where the snake could have gone into the forest. That was weird.

"Nah, com'on it was just some random weird demony snake thing, right?"

he takes off running, er, jogging again.

"Yeah... right."

I stare in the forest before I hear Soul's voice calling my name.

"H-hey wait Soul! Wait for me!"

I take off jogging.

XXxxO3OxxXX

"Very good my pet. You've done an excellent job."

The snake hisses as it master re-watches the video.

"You are welcome, my lady."

It robotic voice giving the pink haired boy the creeps."

"Why'd ya have ta plan the thing to speak, Lady-!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch this!"

Yes, my apologies, Lady-..."

"Shh!"

The snake gives a robotic chuckle and climbs down from its owners shoulders, wrapping itself around the chair leg.

His master speaks.

"You better watch out Soul Eater. You and that pretty little girl of yours will be mine soon."

She gives an evil chuckle before laughing like a crack head.

An- Not much? Sorry... hope you enjoyed this thing of a chapter. The contest for jackie's foal is over now. Thank you to all that sent in names and genders. I will pull one randomly so every entry gets a turn to be picked.

I might even make her have twins... o.O

any way sorry for the delay. I had writers fatigue.. lol if that's a thing. hope you forgive meh!

- SoMaFOREVER 3 much luvs!


	21. two days till the race

**AN- Guys I would like to thank y'all for sticking with me! I uv all of you so much!**

**Guest:Aaw! I'm sorry to hear u didn't pass the 8th grade. *hugs* Nyaaah, well good chapter. I like how the snake was written X3 hee hee cool scary robot snake oh yeah!**

**MissSerendipity2013- Aww, sweetheart, it's okay. I'll pray for you! Amazing chapter by the way!**

**SoMaFOREVER- OMG! Thank you so much for your prayer! Ill let all of y'all in on something here okay...**

**My grandpa died in february on the 18th. He was like my second father if I ever needed one. He had cancer in his back and it soon spread all over his body. He had cancer for 2 years. He died that sunday (18th) and what cliché is it was like a piece died with me too. I was at my other grandparents house on my dad's side and I was sick all night with a stomach ache. my mom grandma on my mom side and died were at the hospice with my grandad till the end. I miss him a lot. And this is why I failed 8th grade. Im depressed as hell and I gots go to the doctor in about a week to see how bad it is. Thank you all so so so so so so so so so (times 1 trillion) muches! Y'all are the bestest ever!**

**Fayetteville schools start monday. Im going to Bennett's mill this year. (the Broncos suuuuuck btw) And as I say, ahemmmm...**

**ONCE A CUB ALWAYS A CUB!**

**so you can suuuuuck it Broncos! :(**

**Any waysssss.**

**ON WIT DA STORAAAYYYY! XD**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 21 (Damn. Already?)**

You know, jogging with Soul wasn't that bad. well for me at least. I had to stop like every five minutes just so I could regain me breath. Soul on the other hand had over lapped me over ten times. So he wound up just tossing me on his back and him jogging around the field.

It was like, one in the morning when we got home that night. I could tell Soul was a little sore by the way he walked. I tried to get him to let me drive home but he just pushed me to the other side of the truck. He can be to big for himself sometimes, no more like all the time. Almost like Black*star. Don't tell him I said that...

He stayed at my house last night again. I was kind of glad he did too. That snake though. What the hell was that? Its eyes... glowed?

Any way this morning was cold as heck. Ont the outside of my door is a calendar and I marked every day with a big red 'X' till the race day. I circled the race day and I noticed that is only two more days till the race!

Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! in reality its more like one day. But like I said the last time, this day ain't over yet. It's on eight in the morning.

My Papa has left to go to the stables today. He left really early actually. Around two or three in the morning. So that means I got to cook breakfast. Great.

I rush down the stairs to find Soul passed out on the couch. I giggle. He's so cute when he sleeps.

I walk over to him and rub one of his horse ears that are sticking out the top of his head. He mumbles something before a scowl replaces his features and his ears flatten. I giggle quietly and kiss his cheek. He grabs a couch pillow and puts over his face.

I roll my eyes smiling down at him as I pat his arm a little. He turns over as I walk into the kitchen. I have a feeling that the fridge is empty. My Papa never goes grocery shopping. I have to do it all. With my own money too.

I scowl opening the fridge. Just like said the damned thing is empty besides a piece of cheese and two-week old carton of orange juice. Well so much for breakfast.

There was a yawn in the doorway and I turn to see Soul in his boxers and an under shirt that is slightly falling off one shoulder. He looks to the side scratching the back of his neck and yawning again.

"Good morning." I greet.

"Yeah, 'mornin'."

He looks up at me and grins lazily. His eyes are a bright red like when he was running on the track the other day. I love his eyes better as his regular crimson color than anything.

He has bags under his telling me that he had a rough night. He leans against the arch way and rests his head against the wall. He looks like he could drop dead right now.

"Why don't you sit down? My Papa didn't go grocery shopping so if feel like getting sick you can drink the orange juice and eat the cheese. Or I could make some coffee if you want?"

"No thanks on the stuff in the fridge. I'm not hungry any way. And coffee sound fantastic."

"Would you like any sugar or creamier? The only creamier we have is the dry kind though. I need some french vanilla liquid creamier really bad..."

He slumps in his seat and puts his face on his fist and stares at the wall. His eyes are glazed over in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Naw, black coffee is fine. It's better black anyway."

Eww... Black coffee? Who can drink it black like that? Besides old people?

"Are you okay, Soul?"

"Huh?"

He acts like I asked the most stupidest question ever in the world. he blinks and looks at me his eyes turning the regular crimson shade. I face palm hoping my blush isn't noticable.

"I asked how you were feeling, duffus."

"Duffus? okay then, I'm just a little sore. Rough night I guess. Your old man woke me up at like, was it three? Any way he woke me up early this morning, raising hell about me being here again. My back hurts some too."

Well shit. I might not be able to ride him today. He rubs his lower back still looking at me. I hope up onto the counter top. It's cold against my legs.

"Should I not ride you today? Maybe you need to go get a message? I know a good place that can rub your b-"

"You can still ride me today. It's like a pulled muscle kind of pain. S'ok though. Not to bad."

The timer went off on the coffee pot making me jump and hit my head on the cabinets above my head. Soul snickers at me and I glare at the coffee cups on the counter that slowly fill with coffee.

"Yeah you would have jumped too if you were in my shoes. Any way coffee's ready. You sure you don't want any sugar of creamier?"

He gets up and stalks towards me. Of course being the girl that I am I back up every step he takes. His tail flicks every time he walks and his ear lower a little towards his head.

"Maka, come here. I'm not gonna hurt you, stupid. Only uncool dudes hurt their girlfriends. I'm cool remember?"

I roll my eyes and walk back over to him. He sets on hand down on the counter and holds the other out to me. I walk into his embraces with my back pressed to his chest. His breathe hits my neck and I shiver. I hear him chuckle, well more like feel him chuckle.

"Whats so funny, Soul?"

"Nothing. Just pour me some coffee before I pass out."

I roll my eyes. Just like him to demand things in the morning. I pass him his coffee and he kisses my cheek before going back to the table. I grab my favourite orange coffee mug and pour me some coffee. The creamier sucks but it'll have to do. Pouring a bunch of the creamier in I grab the sugar and pour a little amount. This is how I like my coffee. Sweet.

"Really Maka? Thats a lot of creamier."

"Shut up! I like my coffee sweet."

"Thats... gross."

"You're gross"

He rolls his eyes at me and sips his coffee. I do the same and stare into space. What is the competition going to be like? Will the stands be full? Will I even place? Oh my gosh, I need to place. I need to get into the advanced competition. But what if I don't place. I could lose Soul and Wes right then and there.

I cannot lose Wes. I cannot lose Soul. And I can't let all my friends and family lose me. I got to win these races.

"..ak. Maka! Hey Maka! Come on now snap out of it! Helloooooooo! Damn it Maka!"

"H-Huh? Sorry what did you say?"

"Damn I fucking called you like fifteen times. Hell what were you thinking about? Any way I said come on and lets go to the race track. Your old man just called and said that Chrona was going to be there."

"Really? Chrona's going to be there? Alright! Come on Soul lets go!

_**XXxxO3OxxXX**_

Chrona did come! And Stein is hear to. He said something about timing Soul again. Giriko didn't Show up with Wesley. I was upset about that. I haven't seen Wes in so long. I sort of miss him. My Papa came too, but all he did was glare at Soul.

I already had Soul's tack on, and we were already lined up at the starting gate. Soul has really improved in speed and stamina ever since he has lost his power. I'm so proud of him.

The starting bell signalled us to charge and that's just what we did. It took us a couple of seconds to get going because we really weren't paying attention. Chrona was about two links ahead of us, but Soul could easily get up there to him.

Soul was fast for his age. Thats what Stein had told me. I was over excited to hear him say that. He told me this the first time he timed Soul.

I love Soul. A lot.

Ragnarök was about a head in front of us and we passed him in an instant. I feel sorry for Chrona. Ragnarök isn't really that fast. The problem I have is racing against other fast horses. Like the guys that were training the other day. Their horses we're fast. Almost as fast as Wes and Soul. I was extremely nervous about this whole race thing. I can't afford to lose the championship.

See the deal is, is that if a don't place (1st, 2nd, 3rd) I will lose soul and my freedom right then and there. But if I do place I get to keep Soul and my freedom. Then that's when the advanced racing begins. The same thing goes for it. If I don't place in the advanced racing I don't get to keep Soul or my freedom. If I do place Then come the championship, or The Triple Crown. If I don't place first in the championship I lose my freedom, Wes, My friends and Family, and most of all... Soul.

'I can't let that happen!' I think harshly.

We are at the second turn and I let Soul loose. He darts and dirt flies up behind us. He almost lost his footing because he started to push his self to go faster than he can manage. Chrona and Ragnarök are right behind us about a half link.

We pass the finish line first. Only reason being is because we were up against a slow horse. Chrona pulls up beside me as I walk Soul off the track.

"Chrona I had fun! Thanks for being here! Good race don't you think?"

"Yeah. Your horse i-is really fast Maka." He reaches over to pat Soul's cheek but Soul bares his teeth at him.

"Soul..." I hiss."...Be nice!"

He snorts and moves over som so Chrona can't touch him.

"Alright mister touch me not. Be. Nice!"

I pull his ear and he gives a little buck. I giggle at how sensitive he is.

Stein Jogged up to me and grab Soul by the reins and walked us over to where my Papa and the desk woman was. Ofcourse she was rubbing all over him like the slut she probably is but I could care less.

I took my legs out of the stir-ups. I was tired of them being scrunched up like they were.

"My Maka! Baby cakes, sweetheart, Maka! You did so great! Papa Wubs Wou!"

I roll my eyes at him. He is so dramatic. I turn my attention to Stein and he pulls out his stop watch. showing an exact amount of time. Exactly 45 seconds. Wow Soul is fast.

A normal race would on last about 30 seconds to a minute. And 45 seconds is awesome!

"Oh, wow..." I breathed.

"Fantastic right? Now of you can get him down to about 32-35 seconds that would be bizarre. You think you could do that, Soul?"

He bobbed his head up and down snorting. I look around for Chroan but it looks like he already left. I feel sorry for him. He's to shy for his own good.

"Alright. Are you still giving Soul his pills? He seems like he's doing good to me. But just in case right?"

"Yeah, no wonder why he can keep his speed up! I love you Soul..." I hug him around the neck, still sitting in the saddle. Stein chuckles and I look to my Papa. His mouth is almost to the floor. He has tears streaming down his face and sputtering words like...

"Makaaaa." and "My baby!" or "You stupid pony." last but not least "Don't you dare defile her!"

I roll my eyes and say good-bye to everyone before taking Soul to the stable.

_**XXxxO3OxxXX**_

Later that night, as I lay in bed I let my mind wonder.

What if I really don't make it? I'm sure as fucked now that the race is about 1 day away, which it will be tomorrow, I just don't want to lose Soul.

And That damned creep snake. What the hell. Thats all the runs through my eyes.

I drifted to sleep with the window opened, not knowing that said snake was watching me.

**AN- Hey guys! about a couple of chapters left maybe three. I keep changing my mind about all this chapters. lol but I'm serious this time.**

**Jackie's foal's contest is over guys! Thanks for sending in names and stuff I will randomly pull a name and submit in the chapter were Jackie has her foal!**

**I love all of you guyses and thanks for sticking with me! And get pissed when I say this.**

**I've already started on the next book! lol I have already finished all the chapters to this book but I need to change them some! lol. I luv ya all!**

**Reviews make the world go round so please do!**


	22. tomorrow everthing goes down

**AN- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Look My computer is really old (about 9 years) it was a hand me down for X-Mas and it lost all my files...again. So I had to rewrite this whole thing again and school is getting in the way of everything yet again.**

_**Q: MissSerendipity2013-Which Fayetteville? I'm in Georgia... I am so sorry for your loss. I promise things will get better :) *hugs***_

_**A: I'll PM you about this okay.**_

**2 WEEKS TO LONG!**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 22 (Holy Shiiiiit)**

Only one more day. One more day and it will all be gone. That is until the next race and all, but still. Not cool.

Maka has been really stressed lately. It's been rubbing off on me too. She won't tell me whats wrong at all, but I have a pretty good feeling about what it is.

She's worried about not winning.

She's worried about my brother, Wesley.

She's worried about that fucked up robotic snake.

Last but not least, she's worried about losing me.

I don't blame her though. Who wouldn't miss me? I am Soul Eater, how could you miss me?

I chuckle at that last thought. I'm Just as anxious as she is about this race. Imean if we lose it all over. My life would end. Literally.

But there is no doubt in my mind that we won't make it. I remember on night Maka talking in here sleep. SHe mumbled things like:

"No I can't lose..." and. "...please give me one more chance."

She accutually started crying too. I don't know how to comfort some one. I've never had to do it in my life. I felt really bad, but I just let her cry. She's been hoding things in. She needs to get them out, even if she doesn't know she's doing it in her sleep.

I really didn't know what time it was. The sun was just coming up over the race track. I could really care less though. I couldn't sleep with all this coming so fast.

Maka never did tell me she was going to be here so I guess it would hurt to be human would it? Then again that desk woman comes around every morning to see all the horses. I swear she winks at me when She walks by my stall.

She may not have seemed like a slut at first but people change. Not me though, I'm too cool to change.

See at first when I was still wild I was so unsure about Maka, But as she came to see me every day things just got better.

_**!Flash Back to the first time Maka Saw Soul!**_

_' "com'on guys Y'all are so slow!"_

_There were neighs in reply to my command. My beta horse, Jimmy, was the first to show up by my side. Me and Jimmy go way back. He took me in when I was only a colt, He also made me alpha of the heard he was in. Said he wasn't ready to be alpha horse._

_Any way there was the female horse. She was just standing there. She looked lost a fuck._

_"Heeey Jimmy, Will you take the herd down to the lower area? I need to stay a little bit closer to this one. She looks lost."_

_"Yeah sure Soul. Come on guys we need to get lower! Lets move."_

_His voice takes on torwards the high pitched side but its not to bad. Back to the mare._

_She looked at me a neighed softly. I just stared at her. She was pretty a raven horse with three white socks on her legs and a blaze on her face with a pink snip. She was kind of on the short sie. well compared to me yeah she's short but I would say average._

_She smiles and starts to walk over. Then... There were humans and tamed horses._

_They stop in the middle of the field by the bright orange oak tree. There was four of them. To females and two males. There horses were about the same sixe as the mare in front of me._

_I lower my ears and she ducks her head backing up. I bob my head up and down at her telling her to get lost before things got ugly._

_She neighs then. Loudly too._

_I heard giggling before she neighed so the humans were getting close._

_It stop automatically._

_She neighs again and there was a bunch of suffling grass. Then the two females apeare._

_A pink haired one._

_And a blond._

_Blonds are stupid they don't know what to do._

_Said blond gallops her horse closer. I snap at that._

_I lunge in front of the mare and bare my teeth at them. No one is getting any closer to my heard!_

_I rear up and bolt torwards her and her mare. She stops her mare only a few feet away from me. What the hell?_

_I lower my ears and head and snort at her. She's pissing me off!_

_Her mares ears go flat and she neighs softly at me._

_"Please, we only want the mare behind you." The mare tells me._

_I raise my head a little and let loose a low pitched screetch._

_"Get going now! Out of the forest, now!"_

_The heard takes off and I take off after them, not once looking back. '_

Now look at us. On our way to being the top team. She's my best friend... Maka.

Just then said person comes around the corner. She's been crying, I can tell. There are dry tear tracks on her face.

She all but throws herself at me. Of course being the good horse I am I sling my head around her back, letting her cry into me.

Since I'm in my horse form I snort at her and rub my head up and down her back. She has her hair up in pigtails and I pull on one to get her to look at me.

She sobs and shakes her head and claws at my neck with her dull nails. It doesn't hurt that bad but It'll probably leave a mark if she doesn't stop.

I shove my head againts her chest and collarbone area to get her to move away from me so I can look at her.

Her eyes are red and are still leaking tears. Her face is is wet and her cheeks are red.

She sobs again and grabs my head and she puts her forhead against mine. She closes her eyes and whispers random things to let me know shes okay. I close my eyes also just listening to her as she tries to calm herslef and me.

I was panicked when she came around the corner and into my stall like that. I thought something might have happened. But as she whispers to me I know shes just scared of whats going to happen if we don't win.

"I'm Okay Soul... I'm okay, I'm Okay. I'm just really nevous and scared right now. I can't lose you. I can't, I can't, I can't! Soul!"

I whinny at her and sling my head over her shoulder and grab the face mask hanging from her back pocket. I throw it on her head and she giggles and sniffs and taps my noes with her palm and shoves me away from her.

She wips her noes on her sleeve and turns torwards me, smiling shyly.

"Your such a pervert, Soul!"

I snort at her and toss my head up and down, neighing.

She giggles and asks, "Do you really wanna race today? Practice I mean. I was planing on letting you rest today."

I shake my head and turn into a human.

"Yeah I mean, why not? The race is tomorrow, we need the practice. It wouldn't hurt, would it?"

She smiles at me, her face turning back to her normal peachy color.

"No, i don't think it would hurt. I just thought you might want the day off or something of the sort you know?"

"Yeah I know. Come here."

She walks torwards me and wrap my arms around her holding her-She is so Tiny!-to my chest. I'm such a cool boyfriend...

"It's gonna be okay you know? You don't need to worry I won't let us fall behind, I promise. I'll run till I die."

That's always been my motto. I'll run till I die.

"Yeah I know you will. Your too cool, as you say, to let anything happen to us."

She beams up at me. I fucking love her smile. It brightens my day. Damn, I'm turning into one of her romance novels. Not cool.

"So... We gonna?" She asks blushing.

"Hell Yeah!" I let her go and I go grab my tack for her.

**XXxxO3OxXX**

Surpizingly, the track was empty. I mean there was no one there. We were pretty luck too. If there was someone here we would have to basically race them.

We had to get that ass of a human, Hiro, to manage the gate. Hell he looked nervous the whole time we were asking him. Plus her keep looking left and right for something.

Anyway back to the training. We pull up into the gate and Hiro closes it behind us, almost snaping my tail in the gate.

"Hiro! Watch out for Soul's tail!" Maka scolds him.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hiro says before darting over to the gate controls.

The bell goes off and the gates open and I take off.

Of course I try to go all the way but Maka pulls on the reins and it pulls back on my mouth so I slow down. I hate not being able to go fast.

The first turn was coming up fast and this is one of the moments that I can go faster because its a turn and literally shoot off of the curve.

Running on four legs you might think is easy... Aw hell no it ain't. If one foot, or hoof in this case, locks up or something, you're gonna be kissing the dirt.

The first turn comes and goes and now we're heading for the back straight way. My damned legs just won't go any fast than what they are going right now. I should slow down some, I'm getting tired. Fuck.

It is almost like running through a hotel hallway. It always seems like you go faster down them things. Well the same thing goes for the race track. The more or less you are on it the faster you seem to be able to get to the other end. If that makes any sence. Haha.

Anyway the finish line was fast approaching now. I could hardly make out the letters on it but I still knew it said finish. For a human er, horse, I had the worst eye sight ever. Thats an uncool trait I recieved from my father. My damned brother is so luck to have gotten most of mothers traits. I feel for him though.

Maka finally-Finally!-let me run full speed. I hate it when she does that. Always waits till the last part of the race to let me loose.

We cross the finish line and I stop and take a deep breathe. My lungs kind of ache, but I'm part horse so I have awesome stamina.

Maka leans over and rests her sweaty forhead against the side of my neck. I can feel her breathing and its heavy, almost like she ran a mile.

That's another thing I don't get. Why do the tamers always seem breathless when they aren't the ones running? It weird how that happens but its true.

She sits up and I turn my head and bump her knee with my noes. God do I love the smell of her in riding pants.

She giggles at my and rubs one of my ears. I sigh and nicker at her against her knee. God I feel so cool right now.

There was clapping. Why the hell was there clapping? Maka and I turn our heads in the direction of the clapping.

And there stood Medusa. Giriko was there so was Wes, and the brat Chrona with that blob of a horse sticking out of his back. I look down and all be damned if it wasn't the snake. How the fuck does she program that thing. Or is it even a robot?

I snort at them angerly. Why the fuck does she show up the night before the race?

Maka dismounts me and takes my reins and makes me step forward and face them like she was. How the hell can she stand these fucked up mad men. well lady and men- whatever. People.

"My, my, my. Maka, look at how well you race him. This is going to be some competition, hmm?"

Giriko snikkers at us. What I would kill, no calm yourself Soul.

"Yeah you have another thing coming cause we'll kick everybodies asses." Maka Stated.

Damn, chicks got guts.

"Hm, thats what you say now, bit I warn you. If you dont place in any of theses races I will take your horse and you away from it all."

And will that, they were gone.

**AN- alrighty peeps sorry it took so. fucking. long. I had to get my files back because this sorry thing of a computer.**

**whelp I really hipe yiou have enjoyed this crap of a story so far. I really do believe my writing has improved sence the beggining. I plan to rewrite the really crappy chapters tho. But I will only add some thing and make it a bit longer. You shouldn't have to go back and read but you are more than welcome to. I'm so new at writing stories. this is the first one I've ever writen. literally. so Stick with me and the next chapter is the last for real this time.**

**much luvs!**

**Reviews make the world go round so please do! ^.^**


	23. The end in our beginning (final)

**AN- Guys I always hated good byes but it is time for the final chapter of Mission Impossible. **

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**LadyKoikie**

**wolfrunnerable12**

**MissSerendipity2013**

**BeriForeverFan**

**lovelygirl4everlife**

**the-uncreative-writer**

**AngelFromTheLost**

**Crimson Night Sky**

**PeytonLuvsBacon**

**believe-in-dragons**

**Tawny Haired Wild Flower**

**flaimingdarkfox**

**dinogirl1156**

**noelleheartfairytale**

**demon-angle-lover**

**Hoxopasnei**

**The people that have favourited:**

**AngelFromTheLost**

**INSANEWORLD21**

**LadyKoikie**

**PeytonLuvsBacon**

**Tawny Haired Wild Flower**

**dinogirl1156**

**kissofdeath727**

**lovelygirl4everlife**

**missdomo121**

**noelleheartfairytale**

**saphiremarietheangel**

**The people that have followed:**

**AngelFromTheLost**

**AnimeFreakLover54**

**Crimson Night Sky**

**INSANEWORLD21**

**LadyKoikie**

**MysteryDancer**

**Rekkara the wolf**

**Tainted Rose Wings**

**believe-in-dragons**

**dinogirl1156**

**lovelygirl4everlife**

**missdomo121**

**mmagacginniss**

**noelleheartfairytale**

**saphiremarietheangel**

**and to all the guest out there who have read and reviewed this story thank you too...**

**I would like to thank everyone for being calm and understanding with me threw over the past couple of months. I know its been rough and I've been really depressed but I still wrote on. I love you guys so much! You make my world swell with joy and happiness just by sticking with me.**

**Thank you.**

**And noooooow *drum roll* the final chapter for Mission Impossible has Arrived... Please hold onto your hats and enjoy this final chapter of this book.**

**Mission Impossible**

**The final chapter...**

_Race Day_

It's here...

The, race. It has come.

I'm happy.

I'm nervous.

I'm over excited.

I'm _scared..._

Me and Soul along with the rest of the gang have made it this far and none of us shall back down. Death City Ranch has never been failed before. Death City Ranch has always had every body place no matter if it was first, second, or third. We have always placed. And we always will.

We are all at a team meeting. Tamers and Horses all gathered around as Stein speaks to us. Humans. Thats what most of us are. And we're proud to be. Horses, they'er half human half horse and they see no shame in being one either. I swell in the thought of making it this far. Soul and I have made a really great team.

Kidd, Liz and Patty have been the most excellent I have seen so far. The way Kidd rides those two is amazing in so many ways. And the way Patty is so hyper before the competition and how she is damn dead serious when the time comes to this. Liz, is just the opposite. She sweats like a pig and a running track and she also fainted last year.

Black*star and Tsubaki have come along way. The became partners ever since the were Tsubaki turned 5 in her human years. Tsubaki can really keep her pace up and her expression calm. Black*star is so different from her, being loud and crazy all the time. But that's what makes them perfect for each other.

Kim and Jackie. Just... Just wow. Those two have known each other since birth. It's kind of amazing if you think about it. How the grew up together then wound up as partners. And Jackie's Show Jumping skills. They have sky rocketed ever since Kim and her have joined Death City Ranch.

Ox and Harver have always stayed the same. I mean, The have always placed third in what ever they do. I don't really pay much attention to these boys because of Ox. Always thinking he's better than me. Yeah well he has another thing coming.

I've also heard a rumor going around about some new comers coming here from Japan. I'm kind of excited because if they do came then I will get to mentor one of them!

Jackie's Foal is due in about six or seven months. I'm so excited about that too! Theres going to be a baby foal running around on scrawny legs and he or she (I hope it's a colt!) can annoy Soul all they want to and Soul can help him or her to be able learn the ways. And if he or she ever needed a second mother then there Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. Jackie said that she wants all of us to be his or her aunts and uncles. Of course Black*star said that he would be the best uncle ever. Soul told him that he was to uncool to be the best uncle ever and proclaimed the he would be the best uncle ever. The fought like that for about an hour.

Any way back to the race. The eventing goes like this:

1. Dressage (Black*star and Tsubaki): 8:30-9:30

2. performance (Kidd, Liz, and Patty): 9:00-9:45

3. Show Jumping (Kim and Jackie): 9:45-10:45

4. Western Pleasure (Ox and Harver) 10:30-11:00

5. Racing (Me and Soul) 12:00-1:00

We have to be last because who ever wins first gets to go to the winners circle and crap like that. I hope we win though. There is going to be fifteen total people in the beginning race and only ten of us are going to the advanced competition.

"Alright, it is now eight O'Clock, children-"

"I am not a child! Thank you very much !"

Stein through an apple at Black*star's head and hit him square in the forehead. Sometimes I feel bad for the dude but at times like these I really don't give a shit.

After sweat dropping Stein speaks up again.

"As I was saying, Before a certain someone decided to interupt-" He looks at Black*star"- We need to start heading towards the race track area. That is where all of your events will be happening. First up is Tsubaki and Black*star..."

I zoned out. I could careless about who is going first, I already know. I'm nervous as fuck right now. I mean it's a beginning race and all but I'm just worried that we arent going to place. I don't mind getting third. Hell I don't mind getting fifth.

See in order to place in the beginning race you have to place fifth and above.

In the advanced racing you have to place third and above,

And at the triple crown you have to place first.

Oh shit.

First.

What if I, er, we don't place? Will Medusa kill me in front of Soul? Or will she kill Soul in front of me and then kill me? Whats going to happen to my family? Whats going to happen to Wesley? Whats going to happen to us? Me and Soul.

My boyfriend.

I'm the first person that he ever cared about more than a friend and family.

I can't lose now.

Fingers are snapped in my face and I blink rapidly. What the hell?

"Maka, are you okay? I called you like, ten times."

"O-oh, um sorry I was kind of in the zone. Haha."

Soul gives me a weird look and shrugs his shoulders. He offers his elbow to me and I giggle. He smirks at me as I take it and we walk and catch up to the others.

I really want to go watch everyone's events but I have to get Soul ready. I have to braid his hair into little balls so it doesn't get all in his and my face as we race. I have to groom and wash him. I have to clean his hooves and put hoof condition and oil on them to make them look good. I might even put blue ribbons in his hair.

I giggle at the thought. He would be so cute!

We reach the horse trailers and people have turned into horses and are being loaded by two's into the trailers.

I look at Soul and nudge him and he blinks before his mouth turns into a O shape. He changes and I put his halter on him. He will be put into the same trailer as Tsubaki and I will be riding passenger with Stein and Black*star.

"Hey Maka! You need any help?" Black*star jogs up asking.

"Yeah that'd be great! Thanks Black*star!"

We walk into the barn and towards the tack room. Said room is not really that big and some of the tack has to be stored in the hay loft. After the competitions, its going to be expanded by Lord Death himself.

I know I haven't said really anything about Lord Death, but he is the owner of Death City Ranch. Some people say that his Soul is literally attached to this very barn and that he can never leave Death City. Sometimes I believe them and sometimes I don't. I hear different stories all the time so I don't know what to believe.

"Here I'll carry the saddle and saddle pad, along with his body blanket. Can you carry his face mask, bridle and polo wraps?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks again though!"

"Wait! Don't forget your goggles! Your gonna need those stupid! Hahaha!"

"Your one to talk..."

He just snorts. I love this guy! He's like the brother I never had.

Me and Black*star go way back. Since our toddler years. His adoptive mom and dad are Sid and Nygus.

Walking out of the stable, people are starting to get into the trucks. I glance at Black*star but he had already darted over to our trailer.

"Hurry up Maka Baka! We're gonna be late! Lets go!"

I hate it when he calls me that. Maka Baka. Really? Damn. He had Soul going on that name too till I Maka chopped it outta him. Pisses me off though.

I clime into the passenger side with Black*star sitting in the middle of me and Stein. Did I ever mention me being clausterfobic? Well I am and this is pure torture.

I roll down my window with the lever on the side of the door that you have to spin to let down. I like these kinds of trucks. The cool in their own little way, haha.

Stein backs the car up and starts down the road with the other trucks following. I always liked how Stein drives. He doesn't go to fast and he doesn't drive the speed limit either. He goes up to ten miles per hour over the speed limits like I do. Don't tell my papa, he would freak!

Everytime I'm with my papa in a car I always have to drive below or the exact speed limit. I guess it's one of his pet peeves or something but whatever.

"Are you guys ready for this? I mean for you Maka, this is big. Racing is a big deal and all. The triple crown though. If you manage to make it we could buy off Death City Ranch and never have to pay the bills again."

Know that I think about it that's a great idea. See Death CIty Ranch is in some serious debt. See we never had to take part in any eventing if we didn't want to. I wanted to, but it cost money to get in and if you didn't place at least third you just basically waisted a bunch of money. And Death City Ranch owes a bunch of money to the government. Got to keep this place running some how right?

"Hell yeah I'm ready! Haha! And Maka Stein's right. You need to be careful out there, you and Soul both."

"Yes, Black*star is right Maka. Soul is a big horse. He could get injured easily with his long legs getting to close to a different horse. You could get hurt if Soul gets hurt too."

I nod my head and look back out the window. What a grey day it 's really cloudy outside. You can't even see the blue of the sky. I hope it doesn't rain.

We pull into the race park parking lot. It's always like a carnival here. This is where every event takes place each year. I always used to like watching the racing event and betting on horses. It was always fun to my eyes and so I wanted to try it and try it I shalt do.

We get these special parking places each year just for Death City Ranch. This is another thing I like... I don't have to walk far! I'm such a fat ass. haha.

I all but jump out of the truck and run to the trailer. I'm so excited about racing! I can't wait! Oh lord...

Everbody's events were inside besides Black*star and Tsubaki along with Soul and I. God some people are lucky.

I stand at the back of the trailer and unlatch one side and go to the other and do the same thing. I start to let the door down when Black*star comes and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder at him and he smiles. I smile back and move over to the left side behind the part where Soul is. He's so talling the trailer that his ears almost touch the roof.

Black*star and I slowly let the door down so we didn't startle Tsubaki and Soul. Tsubaki get startled easily. Soul takes a lot of work to be startled but it still happens.

I back Soul up and tie him to the side of the trailer after clipping his lead rope on his halter. Black*star is already grooming Tsubaki because his event starts in a few minutes. I decide to help him.

I grab the hoof pick and Pick up her left front leg. Black*star gives me a weird look from underneath her belly as her brushes her there. I shrug my shoulders.

Black*star has exactly 7 minutes before his show starts. I finish her two left hooves and toss the hoof pick over her back and to Black*star and her hands me the brush. I speed work on this shit baby.

He has five minutes before it starts. I help him tack her up and that takes two minutes to do to.

Tsubaki has a saddle blanket the starts where a normal saddle blanket starts (which is the highest point on the horse's neck) and it goes over her coupe and cover the top part of her tail. It's a sea green with a white border. Her saddle is the normal black Dressage saddle and so is her bridle. Her reins have little diamonds and her bridle has white on the forehead strap with diamonds on it too. She's really beautiful.

Black*star is wearing a Dressage suit. It's a fancy Jack Tucked into some white riding pants which are tucked into below the knee-high boots. He is also wearing a top hat which is black.

"Good Luck Black*star! Have fun to and please do your best!"

"Thanks Book worm! I'll be there for your race okay so you can count on me! Yahoo!"

And he trots her off towards a tent.

I turn to Soul and he looks at me and snorts. That boy, I love him!

Kim walks Jackie over and ties her to the other side of the trailer. I smile and grab the brush that Black*star was using on Tsubaki.

"Thought you could use some company after Black*star left."

I nod.

"You want to go help Kidd groom and wash Liz and Patty before his performance? Two horses are a lot to handle." I ask brushing Soul.

"Yeah that would great! Come on!" We'll be back in a minute you two! Lets go Maka!"

I all but get dragged.

**XXxxO3OxxXX**

It was Now Kidd Liz and Patty's turn. I'm helping Kim with Jackie right now. Kim was picking her hooves and I was bathing her. I was about half way done when Kim started to help me wash her. We were still in the Parking lot.

Soul was getting antsy so I put him in his stall a while ago. I guess he just wants all of this over with. I feel the same way. The closer the time to race gets the more I want to throw up.

So many people have come by to look at the horses and pet them and all sorts of stuff.

"Can you tack her by yourself I need to go see how many people are bothering Soul."

"Yeah sure. Whatever you need to do Maka. I'm going to be there when you race Okay?"

"Yeah thanks." I nod my head and head for the stables.

I haven't seen Wes or Chrona anywhere today. I hope they are in the Stables. See I haven' seen Giriko, Chrona, Wesley, or even the blob around ever since the last time we raced. I wonder how Wes and Chrona are doing...

When I get closer and closer to the barn the more people I see. I have a feeling Soul is surrounded by people. Damn it...

I stand in the entrance and I have to literally _push _my way through the crowd to the race horses stall. It so crowded. Then this big sweaty fat guy come around the corner and I swear it smells like a public bathroom in here.

Whe I finally-_Finally!_- reach Soul's stall there are people crowded everywhere. Not as much as the other guys though. There are about fifteen to twenty people surrounding his stall.

"Excuse me, do you know who owns this horse?" A old woman asks, holding her glasses away from her face looking through them.

"Yes that'd me. I'm Jockey Maka Albarn. And if you let me get past I will let some of you come in the stall and feed him a carrot of pet him or something like. Move it people! Jockey coming through!" I tell and then yell at the people and they move apart.

There was a little girl up front who grabbed my pant leg and tugged. I look down at her before getting on one knee with my elbow resting on the other that os not on the ground.

"Hey the cupcake! Would you like to come sit on him?"

She nods giggling and then turns to a man behind her and asks if she can. The man looks hesitant.

"Don't worry sir. He loves kids of all kinds. You can come in too of you would like."

"Thank you miss-"

"Jockey Maka Albarn."

"Yes thank you miss Albarn!"

I open the stall door and enter behind them and the crowd that is there starts to talk and asks questions. I ignore them. I pick up the little girl and she giggles when I put her on Soul's back. Said horse turns his head and nudges at my hand. I hold his head so the little girl (who is about 5 or 6)can rub his head.

"Uncle look at me! He's such a tall horsey uncle! Haha!"

I giggle at her cuteness. Oh how I love to make people smile like this!

"Miss Albarn... Can I get a picture of you and your horse with me niece?"

"Of course!"

I go and hold Soul's head to where he is facing forward and the I push it so it looks at the camera. I also hold the little girls leg so she doesn't fall off of Soul while the picture is being taken.

The flash goes off and I lower my smile to a normal one as the little girls uncle takes his neice off of Soul. I close the door after them and then I get asked a million and one questions.

"Miss Albarn!"

"Jockey Albarn!"

"Maka Albarn!"

Oh lord...

"Please one at a time! You're gonna spook him!" I point to Soul and he snickers. I roll my eyes at him.

"Please raise your hab=nd if you have a question. Um... You in the back. No not you the other gu- yesss! You right there with the polo on! How ya doing god to see ya!"

The crowd laughs at us and the man blushes but laughs too.

"Miss Albarn-"

"Maka, please... continue."

"Maka, is this your first time racing like this?"

"Oh yes of course it is." I answer immediately. "If it wasn't I would have already been the world champion by now!"

They all laugh again. God how I love crowds like this who literally believe in me.

And woman with a yellow sun dress, big round shaded glasses and a sun hat raises her hand next. I point to her.

"How are you sure that you would already be the champion of the world in horse racing?"

"Well me and Soul here, that's him-" I point to Soul."- are already faster than the rest of these baboons who think they know a thing about racing. I've actually studied racing before I even signed up."

There were a bunch of oo's and ahh's in the crowd at my answer. I darker skinned man raised his hand next. He is wearing a black suit with black dress shoes and a bow tie.

"What's your horses full name?"

"Who him-?" I point to Soul. "- his full name is... Soul Eater."

The same guy asks "Why'd you name him that?"

"Well for one thing I found him in the wild and when the vet came to check him out she found out he had sharp teeth. So I just started calling him the Soul Eater. Weird huh?"

I had to come up with something. I couldn't just say 'oh yeah his a sifting horse human who I found wild and then brought him in and now he's my boyfriend' now could I?

The little girl raises her hand, shyly.

"Can I see his teeth?"

I pause before I slowly nod my head.

"Alrighty Soul lets see them teeth of yours!"

I yank his mouth open and the little girl, along with some men and women, gasp. Some of them started whispering to each other.

Soul jerks his head away from and walks over to his water bucket before gulping half of it down. Dudes got a water problem I tell you.

Kim and Jackie's performance is just now ending. I fell so sick right now. only one more events till Soul and I race for the first time together.

"Okay people I need you to leave so Soul here can calm down before the race happens. It's gonna take a while for him to settle considering this is our first race... ever."

Some people nod their heads in agreement and some sigh and other grumble before walking away to either go bug somebody else or go watch the horses perform.

Giriko Shows up then. Along with Chrona. And no Wesley or Ragnarök (I'm glad about this one!). He's was smirking but now scowling at us.

Chrona was just staring at the ground looking from side to side, nervously.

"Well look who shows up at the wrong time. You should hust be disqualified, Giriko." I ground out.

"Some talk you got there yeah? Anyway Albarn just came here to wish you horrible luck. Whoops. Good luck. _Really good luck..."_

and with that he walks away. Chrona stands there and waves at me, smiling shyly. I wave back and open my mouth to say hi but Giriko yells for him to hurry up.

I frown and watch him walk away. Poor kid. I feel so bad for him. He has the worst mother ever and is forced to work for her too. It's like he is nothing but a slave to her. And Giriko of course.

It is now Ox and Harver's turn. I better start washing Soul now and tacking him up so We can already be ready.

I walk back into his stall and just look at him. I don't wanna lose him. How can I let that happen to us? To my family- _our family _- and friends?

I sigh and shake my head as he looks back at me. I just want him to hold me right now and rub my back and saying things like 'I love you' and 'it'll be alright' with other sappy things.

I grab the water hose that is in his stall and hook it up to a faucet just outside his door. The wash room is right the beside his stall so all I have to do is tie him up really fast so I can get this over with.

The soap was the first thing on and that stuff comes out easily. It the conditioner that has problems. It takes me about fifteen minutes to wash his whole body, So its not to long before I groom him.

I pick his hooves and brush his body, face, legs, belly and also put hoof conditioner and oil on his hooves.

By now Ox and Harver are more than halfway done. I tacked him up in ten minutes flat and now it's time for our race.

We don't line our horses into to starting gates until the stand gates have been closed off. It doesn't take to long for people to bet on the horses and the stands fill quickly.

There are about two thousand seats in the stands and there are more than five thousand people here today. I see Kidd, Liz, Patty, Stein, Ox, Harver, Black*star, Tsubaki and a bunch of other people sit in the stand area named Death City Ranch.

I stable hand comes over and helps me into the saddle as does a bunch of other stable hands to other Jockeys.

Then it hits me. This is the real thing. Oh god it is the real fucking thing!

Oh god...

oh God...

_Oh God..._

We sit there and I swear the room is pulsing. I'm scared. What if I don't make it? What if I don't place. What if I _fail_..?

"Are you ready to get in position Jockeys? The race is starting now."

I swallow thickly. Why now? Its come to soon.

The stable hand that helped me onto Soul grabed my leg and gave a squeeze. I look down at him to where his face reaches my squished up leg. He smiles at me for good measure. I just blink.

The bell rings.

I smile.

We get pulled forward towards the outside track arena and we get walked to the gates. People cheer when some of the Jockeys leave from under the shed.

I duck my head hiding a blush. I hate crowds.

"Alrighty Miss Albarn! Good luck, I'm counting on you for some of my money back! Haha." The stable hand tells me as we get locked into our number box gate.

"Yeah. I hope I can win this thing. My life depends on it."

'Literally...' I think with a scowl.

He chuckles before hanging off the back of the gate.

"It is time for the race to begin. No to introduce our Jockeys racing today." The announcer says over the mega phone.

I recognize the voice. It Lord Death!

All of a sudden it starts to rain...

Its not light but enough for it to wet and muddy the tracks.

Lord Death's voice comes over the gate controllers walkie talkie. I can barely make out what he is saying but I got a pretty good idea of they are discussing.

A few minutes pass and we are still tied up into the gate stalls. My legs are starting to hurt from how cramped it is. Damn...

"Alright Jockeys! The announcer says that the race will go on through out this shower!" The gate controller yells over the crowd as lord death says the same thing.

I look to where Chrona is and see him shaking really bad. The poor kid. I look at Giriko next. The bastared is grinning right back. All the other Jockeys seem confident. I, for one, have never ran a track on a horse while it rained. Just my luck.

"The race will begin in 3..."

The crowd starts counting down with the automatic voice box..."

"2..."

I crouch and raise my rump out of the saddle some and lower my head to where my eyes are just over the top of his head.

"1..."

I crouch back and wait for the signal for Soul to dart. When he darts I'm going to shoot forward with him.

"Go!"

Show time.

The bells go off and the gates open...

Next thing I know I'm flying down the track with Soul at top speed. The crowd cheers and hoots and hollers as I slow Soul down to about two-thirds of his speed.

Two Jockeys shoot past me. One being O'Neil McCrane. The other being Giriko. I scowl at that. I need to stay in this position!

Sammy Carl pulls up next to me and starts to whip his horse. It looks like he is already going at full speed but his Jockey keeps whipping and looking at me before looking back at the track every two seconds.

Soul looks over at him by slightly turning his head as we reach the second turn.

Really bad mistake...

It was still raining and the track is muddy. Soul's front right hoof gets caught in it and we fall...

fall...

fall...

_fall..._

My feet never did come out of the stir ups as we fell like they should have done.

I was stuck to the saddle...

His side hits the growned as does mine before he gets flipped on his back before bouncing back into the air and landing on his other side.

I give out a painful shriek and my right foot is twisted at a wrong angle. Oh god it's broken!

Soul's ears shoot backwards as his stands up again before taking off at full speed.

Tears fall down my face as my foot loses control of how it moves in the stir up. It_ hurts..._

Soul's speed get up even higher and the crowd goes wild. When we fell the crowd gasped and some laughed like the evil bastards they are...

We make it past the turn and Soul's speed picks up even more. The other Jockeys are getting closer and closer by the second! We must really be flying!

We make it back to third place as we round the second corner. I can tell Soul must be in pain cause he slows down as we get closer the finish line.

And then...

It's over.

We made it...

Third place.

_**XXxxO3OxxXX**_

Giriko came in first O'neal McCarne came in second and I came in third.

Chorna had to drop out because Ragnarök just stopped and started rolling in the dirt.

"Maka!" Liz runs up to me as the whole gang leaves the stands.

"Hi guys!" I laugh. My foot and legs are really hurting right now.

"You did so good! I so proud of you!" Liz is like a sister to me. Always has been too.

"Maka."

I turn my head to see my Papa holding onto Soul's reins as he pats me leg.

"Your mama is so proud of you. I'm the proudest father out there right now!" He shoots me a thumbs up.

Soul snorts and holds his front left leg up off of the ground. He flicks his ears back and forth.

"That was some fall you had there Maka. How is your foot? I swear I could feel the cracking of it as you and Soul both went down." Marie asks as she walks up.

"Yeah it hurts like a bitch, but it's nothing that wont heal in time."

I love theses guys.

I get off of Soul and my papa hands me the reins. I limp over to his head and he brushes his nose against my head. Smile and lean into him as her does to me.

'Soul you can be a real idiot.' I think to myself as I smile wider.

'But you the best partner ever...'

**AN- Guys this has been Mission Impossible. I really hope you have enjoyed this story and as you can tell it the first one I have ever written. ( y'all can so tell by the first chapters! XD) I plan to edit the chapters that really need it. Like chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, and so on.**

**I has been one month since I last updated and I'm sorry about that.**

**I will be starting the next book in this series soon so stay tuned!**

**I need opinions!**

**I have thought of some new stories that I really wanna write and I want y'all to see which one you would like the best!**

**1. **_**Love Scares: **__I don't ever wanna fall in love... Not with a man. And especially not with a woman (I'm straight). I'm not scared of love. Men are just abusive. That all changed when I met him. I'm just not ready for this._

_**Soul/Maka pairing**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Romance/Adventure**_

_**Maka POV!**_

**2.**_**Wifi Soul:**__ My soul is made of networks connected together. If one comes undone, my system will break down. You are that system, my meister. Fix me. Help me stay strong._

_**Soul/Maka Pairing**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Romance/Sci-Fi**_

_**Soul POV!**_

**3. **_**colliding: "**__Help me please!" I clutch at you cloak. Your cold eyes stare coldly at me. "You should have listened when I told you this would happen. Now you have to pay the price."_

_**Demon!Soul/Maka**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Romance/Supernatural**_

_**Third person POV!**_

**Please leave comments Questions and/or concerns in review for this final chapter! I luv all of you guyses!**

**Review make the world go round so please do it for the sake of my sanity!**

**Love y'all!**

**-Kayla**

**The Final chapter~. (The end! hoped you like it!)**


End file.
